What Now?
by CM89
Summary: After the events of Twilight Princess, Link heads home. Can he return to life in Ordon Village? He wonders if he will ever take the form of a wolf again, if the fighting is truly over and if he'll ever see Midna again. So many questions flood his mind as Link tries to answer the biggest one- What Now? **T for injuries and violence** Spoilers for TP
1. Chapter 1: Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.  
This story contains major spoilers for Twilight Princess.

**Chapter 1**  
**Home**

Link was in a daze. Luckily for him Epona had no problem finding the way back home, because he certainly wasn't guiding her. Midna had broken the mirror, would he ever see her again? After all, he had just met her in her true form. She was beautiful. She was the Twilight Princess. He allowed himself a smile. That imp with all of her attitude and her endless supply of insults, was the princess. Figures. And with everything they had been through, she had left. He knew somewhere that it was necessary, but he had so many questions. Zelda seemed to have a better grasp on the entire situation, but he had not known her long. His thoughts drifted to the princess of Hyrule.

She wasn't what he had anticipated. This princess had seemed so far off to him. It wasn't often that the people of Ordon Village talked about her accept in passing. No one spoke of her character or her as a person. The only one in the village to have met Zelda was Mayor Bo. Even then it was to talk about products, trading, and supplies with other community leaders of Hyrule; strictly business. Ordon supplied pumpkins, goat cheese, milk, and the things they could for the kingdom. It was plenty for their small village to survive on. This princess, this far off leader. Link had met her, talked to her. He saved her, or rather helped her save her kingdom. She wasn't the snobbish royal he was expecting.

Zelda wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, and wanted to be a good leader. She wanted to protect her people. Although her situation was dire, she wasn't helpless. When retrieving the light arrows, Link had expected her to give them to him. She went into battle shooting at the very embodiment of evil. Zelda was a warrior, a healer, and had wisdom far beyond her years. There was no denying her presence, her beauty, and her ability to lead. The title of Queen would fit her well.

Epona was walking in Faron woods by now, slowly. Link wasn't pushing her forward, still lost in his own thoughts. Perhaps Epona was as well. There was no need to hurry. Their lives weren't in immediate danger. They were just going home. It was a good feeling.

Finally, Link thought of himself. Did all of this really happen? Who was he that he could do all of the things he had done? Link, the ranch hand from Ordon, the chosen hero, wielder of the Master Sword, and the Devine Beast. This slow trip home was the first time he could truly think. South Hyrule field wasn't swarming with monsters. Although, he noticed a few along the road, but they seemed directionless and none of them came close to attacking. It was just he, his horse, an arsenal of weaponry, and his thoughts. He had saved Hyrule. Link, the goat wrangler, saved Hyrule? He tugged on the reigns absent-mindedly and Epona stopped. She looked over her shoulder at him.

Link threw his leg over her back and got down. He had saved Hyrule. The thought seemed so foreign. Even after Zelda herself had thanked him, and begun to offer him titles and an official ceremony of thanks. He had opted to go home, to Ordon. She had understood his request and asked for him to return to the castle when it suited him. The fact blew his mind. He was the savior of Hyrule? He didn't think the thought it arrogance, just in disbelief. The goddesses had chosen him?

Epona nickered and looked at him and bobbed her head, as if to say "yes, you." Link walked in front of his horse and she followed. They understood each other in a way that no other person ever could. In his wolf form Link had even talked to his trusted mount on occasion. His wolf form. Would he ever return to it again? It was, after all, a part of him. Where was the stone that had allowed his transformation? Midna had kept it for times when it was necessary, was it still with her?

Link breathed in the air, he didn't want to think about never becoming a wolf again, it seemed wrong somehow. The air, however, was right. It had a smell that reminded him of Ordon, of the past, of before all of this insanity had happened. The sun was finishing it's decent over the horizon and the fragrance of burning oil reached his nostrils.

"Hey guy!" A man with a fro that suited him so well, was standing over a pot.

"Coro! How are you?" Link grinned ear to ear. This guy was his friend. Oddly enough, whether he was on two legs or four. Although, Link was sure he didn't know the truth of the blue-eyed wolf. This man just seemed to know animals, probably because he saw more of them than people.

"Good, good. I've just been sitting out here waiting for people like you to come by and buy some oil. How did that lantern work out for ya?"

"It's been more help than you could know." Link laughed. How many times had he needed it to solve a secret entry or burn down things in his path? Coro had saved his life indirectly many times.

"That's great Guy!" Coro's head shook bouncing his fro a bit. "Would you care to buy some more oil? It would be good to have some business around here!"

Link pulled out his wallet and an empty bottle. His lantern was full, and true he probably didn't need the oil, but this guy had helped him out. Link dipped his bottle into a pot of oil and begun filling it. The lantern nearby illuminated Link's figure.

"Are you headed home for a while this time? It seems you're always in a hurry." Coro inquired. Then he noticed something he had been missing. Blood. Old stains and new stains dotted the hero's tunic. He knew Link carried a sword, but he wondered how much of this blood was his green clad friend's.

"Yes. Finally. I think it will be good to rest for a while." Link's face was relaxed. The fire flickered and Coro noticed a deep gash above his eyebrow that had been healing.

"Good for you guy." He paused and looked down for a moment before continuing. "I know there's more to your adventures than you put on. Don't think I couldn't hear you fighting the monsters just up this very pass. Speaking of which there haven't been many around lately." Coro gaze lifted and he squinted his eyes at the hero. Turns out he was a good judge of character, animal or Hylian, it didn't matter. He didn't doubt for a moment that whatever Link had done it was in the sake of good. "Wouldn't know what could cause that would ya?"

Link put the cork in the top of his now full bottle and shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?" A smirk appeared on his face. "Well, I better get home. I can't wait to sleep in a bed again."

He placed a handful of rupees in Coro's hands and mounted Epona. She started moving forward and Coro called out after him.  
"Hey, guy! I think you overpaid!" His eyes were wide on his hand full of Rupees realizing they weren't the usual green but red, purple, and gems of greater value.

"Thanks for everything,** _Guy_!**" Link chuckled and rode off.

By now the sky was dark, and Link had dismounted Epona to lead her quietly to the Ordon Spring. There was no need to rouse the village now; he'd let them know tomorrow that he was home. Ordon Spring was glowing, as it usually did. The waters reflected the large round moon above and fairies played happily along the water. Link remembered the Cave of Ordeals and was thankful he had gone through it. For now there were fairies residing in many springs. Suddenly, all the pain and tension in his body hit him. He was tired, really tired. Every muscle ached, and he became aware of the bruises and cuts in his skin.

Link looked at Epona to see she was hurt as well, but not as badly. She had one rather large gash in her front right leg, but it had already begun to heal. The potions he had shared with her had definitely helped her heal from the final battle. Leading her into the cool spring he splashed the healing water over her wounds. A fairy approached Epona and began working on the gash. It started looking better immediately. Link looked at Epona then at a slightly deeper portion of the spring and fell, face first into the water. If a horse could laugh, that's what she did. Her hooves pranced a little in the shallow pool.

Pushing himself back up on his elbows Link sighed. The water was quite cool, and he found himself wishing for the hot springs the Gorons loved so much. But the cool water was home. The fairies tended to his wounds as he lay in the water, not caring how soaked he would be. Red and green, seeped from his clothing swirling in the clear water. The blood, and whatever it was that deku babas had, washed away. Funny how this water cleaned clothing as well as people. His fingers ran though his hair removing grime, dirt, and yes, more blood. He wrung out his hat in the water and looked to his steed.

Suddenly, there was movement behind him and he saw the flicker of a lantern. His hand went to his sword, but didn't unsheathe it. Involunterily, he held his breath as the light grew closer. Whoever they were, they were in no hurry. When the figure was finally in view, Link smiled. Ilia, Link's childhood friend, walked into the area. At first she was startled that someone was there, but then her eyes lit up as she recognized the mare.

"Epona!" Ilia shouted ecstatically, running to the horse.

"Hey, Ilia." Link decided to not be hurt by the fact that she greeted his horse first.

"Link." Ilia replied somber. "I'm so glad you're home, and I'm so glad you're safe." She didn't know how to approach him. He had escorted her, beating off beasts and monsters left and right like a one-man army. Who was this boy… no. Who was this man that she had grown up with? She was standing well away from her friend, the distance was more suited for strangers. Then she noticed Epona's leg wound.

"Link she's hurt! I told you to be more careful!" She was genuinely concerned for the horse, but it was more of a distraction from approaching a million questions that flooded her mind.

Link smiled a little in the night. It was just like Ilia to scold him first thing. "She'll be fine Ilia, and I've been trying to be more careful." He yawned involuntarily. "In fact we are both about to go home and rest."

Ilia decided to let it go, for now. "I can't wait until the others know you are finally home! People have really missed you around here! Especially, Fado. Turns out you are better with the goats than he is." She chuckled. Everyone in Ordon Village was well aware of that fact.

"I'll let them know I'm here tomorrow. Please, keep it a secret until morning."

"My lips are sealed." She promised, and then went over to retrieve a book that she had apparently left earlier. Link wondered why she was out here after sunset. It wasn't late per-say, but Mayor Bo did like to watch after his daughter. He was even more cautious in light of past events.

The trio walked back to Link's house and Ilia went into the village. Link looked at his home. It set high up, more of a tree house than anything, and entrance to the front door was by ladder. After taking off Epona's saddle, he gathered his things and went inside. His things. A sword, shield, bow and arrows, a spinner he'd use for who knows what, and a bunch of other things he never thought he'd own. Those were his things? They were all in a pack that magically held all of his supplies. Something he didn't quite understand, but he was thankful for it anyway. Whatever the case he was home.

After climbing up the ladder, he opened the door and fell into bed. His gaze went around his small house. It was perfect, dusty from his extended absence, but perfect. His journal on the table still was open revealing a drawing that he seemed to have started decades ago. Peering out the window Link sighed, it was a full moon. Thoughts of a blue-eyed beast, his adventures, and two brave princesses flooded through his head as he drifted to sleep. He was home.  
-

**_Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading. How will the town react to their ranch hand coming home? How will Link adjust?_**

I'm relatively new to the Legend of Zelda universe. Twilight Princess was the game that introduced me. I have quickly fallen in love with the series in general and have sense played quite a few of the games. This fanfiction takes place after the events of Twilight Princess. There may be some differences for artistic reasons, or because I merely forgot about an event in the game. I hope you enjoy it.  



	2. Chapter 2: Back at the Ranch

Chapter 2  
**Back at the Ranch**

"Link! Link! Wake up! Are you alive in there?" Ilia's voice was accompanied by impatient knocking at his door. Link blinked his eyes open and glanced out the window. The sun was high in the sky. It was well into the afternoon. He chuckled and sat up in bed.

"Okay, I'm up!" His voice was raspy from sleeping so long, but the rest was well deserved.

"Well, hurry up and get out here or I'll be sure to have the whole village come get you!"

"Ilia, I'll be out there in ten minutes." He placed his feet on the floor, realizing his boots were still on. In fact he was still clad in his hero clothes, complete with the chainmail under his tunic. For a while now he had slept ready for battle, often times in wolf form. After all, someone may rob from a sleeping man, but who would bother a wolf in slumber?

He stretched his gloved hands above his head and yawned. Were hero's clothes really necessary for meeting the people he had known all of his life? It was probably too much to ask for things to go right back to the way they were, but clothing was one thing he could manage. His goat wrangler attire was in the lower portion of his house in a chest. Maybe that would suit him better?

While he descended the ladder he realized just how dusty this room was. How long had he been gone? The days blurred together and, honestly, he had no idea. Not much had changed in the room. It still held household supplies and was so dark he had brought a lantern with him. He sat it down near an old mirror and slipped tunic slipped over his head. After undressing he began to put on his old Ordonian clothes. They didn't fit quite like they did before. Cropped pants that usually ended mid-calf were barely below his knee. Had he grown a couple of inches while on this quest? A shirt that had once fit his form comfortably stretched across his chest. Maybe, some new clothes from Ordon were an order.

He glanced in the dusty mirror he knew it for sure. Luckily, the outer layers were baggy and hid the ill fitting underclothes. He started wrapping some fabric around his wrists, as if preparing for work. The birthmark on his hand caught his gaze. Everyone had always said it was such a strange marking; it was perfectly formed as if someone had drawn it on him. The triforce, he now knew, marked him as one chosen by the goddesses. How many times had energy surged through it, pulsing in time with his heartbeat? Link wrapped the fabric up his wrist and around his hand covering the marking. He wasn't ashamed of it, but today was not about being a hero. Link began wiping some dust off of the mirror.

His reflection was that of a scarred man who had seen battle. Nearly faded bruises littered his arms. A temptation to wrap every inch of exposed skin crossed the hero's mind, but it was ridiculous. The thought reminded him of the redeads he had faced on his journey. Not the look he was going for. He chuckled. The gash on his forehead would give away that he was hiding other scars anyway.

Ganon himself had left the mark above his brow during their final encounter. A dark blade would have done much worse if he hadn't jumped back at the last minute. Link felt positive that it would scar, leaving a constant reminder of the evil he had faced. Memories of the battle came flooding back to him. The force field had left him alone to battle with the very embodiment of evil. A battle he had somehow won.

"Okay! Pretty sure it's been 10 minutes." Ilia's voice rang through Link's home again, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Alright, I'm coming!" He climbed the ladder and opened the door.

Ilia had her back turned when the door opened. "WELL IT'S ABOUT… time." Her voice softened as she turned to look at him. The differences were much more apparent in his old wrangler's clothes. Afternoon sunlight illuminated his figure, and he was standing directly in front of her. There was no opportunity to add some comfortable distance between them unless she jumped down from the deck. In front of her stood a muscular man, whose eyes held an intensity that she couldn't quite explain. Link was more handsome that she remembered. She blushed lightly, and then scoffed internally at her girlish reaction upon seeing him. Her gaze dropped to her feet for a second. She collected herself. Then lifted her eyes to pause on his exposed arm.

His arms were muscular, true. But they were scratched, burned, bruised and battered. There were some scars that resembled bites. Guilt filled her mind; this is the man she had scolded just last night for having a scratch on his horse. Obviously, he had been through more than Epona ever had. What measures had he taken to keep the horse safe? What other people, besides herself and the children, had this man rescued. Finally, she noticed the gash above his brow. The eyebrow lifted snapping her out of her trance.

"What?" Link broke the silence.

"It's… nothing." Ilia wanted to ask him what he had been through, how he had gotten these scars, where the bite marks had come from, but something told her he wasn't quite ready for that. She plastered a smile on her face and started down the ladder. "Let's go! I haven't told anyone and they'll be so happy to have you back!"

Link's face broke into a smile that sparkled in his eyes. Finally, he could reunite with the town that had been his family. There were no immediate threats to his life. His only responsibility was spending time with people that he loved. Lost in excitement, he jumped off of the deck then rolled as he landed standing up in one smooth motion.

Ilia's jaw dropped as she placed her feet on the ground, one hand still on the ladder. "Okay?"  
Link winced slightly. In his adventures, he had grown accustomed to taking the most efficient route. Being slow could have meant serious injury or death. There was no need to take the ladder. It would only slow him down. He had to remind himself he was only home. Not in some dungeon, or temple, or wilderness. The wrangler changed his expression into a smirk and shrugged his broad shoulders. Looking ahead, the path caught his eye. He looked back to Ilia with a mischievous grin.

"Race ya to the village!"

Ilia's lips curved into a genuine smile. Now_ that_ was the Link she grew up with.

-

Link entered Ordon and looked around at his hometown. This time he wasn't rushing through with little to no explanation. He wasn't trapped as a wolf that terrified the people. This time, he was just home.

"Link? Link, by the goddesses is that you?" A heavyset woman was hustling toward him, a cat at her heels. She embraced him in a suffocating hug, lifting his body slightly off the ground.

"Hey… Sera." He managed through the death grip. Sera set him down and took a step back, holding both of his hands in hers.

"Well look at you. Look's like Ordon's little Link is starting to grow up." She winked. "The past few times I've seen you, you went in and out of my shop so fast it might as well had been a spirit, boy! No wonder I couldn't get a good look at you. I hope you plan on hanging around a while this time."

Link raked his fingers through his hair. How on earth could he be sure of how long he'd be staying this time? Of course, Ganondorf _was _dead. It's very possible he'd never have to leave again. Maybe his destiny was to settle down here in Ordon. He could live the rest of his life as a wrangler or maybe a pumpkin farmer.

"I plan on hanging around a while."

"That's what I like to hear."

Link bent down to pet the cat purring around his calves. He and the cat shared a name. Funny, considering the cat probably knew him better than anyone else here. The devine beast had talked with him on occasion and recognized his smell. Link the cat started to grow bored with the Hylian's petting and padded away.  
Soon other Ordonians gathered around him. Most were just happy to have him home and safe. Although, he'd been gone longer than anyone could have expected.

"Look at him!"

"That a boy saving our kids! You make Ordon proud!"

"I always knew there was something special about you!"

"Why have you been gone so long? We knew the kids were safe some time ago." Jaggle, father of two of the rescued children, was the first to be curious about Link's extended journey.

"Well… uh. I…" Link struggled to come up with something. He was interrupted by a rotund man with a mustache that seemed to have been shaved right down the middle.

"Link, my boy!" He placed his hand on the hero's shoulder. "Fado will be so glad to have you back. He's up at the ranch and it's about time to get those goats in. I know he'd love a visit!" Mayor Bo winked knowingly. Thank the goddesses for Ilia's father. He knew more than most of the people in Ordon regarding Link's adventures. Some time ago, he had taught Link the art of the Sumo and given him iron boots. The boy had gone up against the Gorons. Mayor Bo knew there was more to his journey than saving the children. However, he was a man that respected secrets and didn't pry, so long as it didn't endanger his village. If Link wanted to share everything with the town he could, on his time.

"Yeah, I should really get up there and talk to him." Link laughed. "I might even still have a job." He waved goodbye to the group and ran toward the ranch.

"I hope so boy! I'm sick of helping him catch goats that get out here in the middle of our village!" Mayor Bo called after him.

-  
His pace slowed to a walk as he got to the edge of the small ranch. Sure enough, there was Fado attempting to spook a goat back into the barn. The goat bleated at him defiantly and darted in the opposite direction. Fado would try approaching it slowly, with no luck. This goat seemed to be prancing around him, holding her head high. The man ran after it again, only to slip in a slick patch of mud. He landed on his rump hard. The goat bleated again.

"Well BA-AA-AA-A yourself!" It was some spectacle. Link chuckled, leaning against a fence post.

"You know, you should **really **hire some help around here."

Fado looked to the voice. Excitement flashed on his face. This wasn't just his employee. It was one of his best friends. He was finally home. Link and Fado had been friends since they could both remember. They weren't much different in age. Fado had only been his "boss," since he inherited the ranch. He twisted his face into a serious expression. Link knew it as his "business" face.

"Last time I hired someone, they just stopped showing up for work. Almost like they disappeared off the planet. You know they didn't even give me a notice or anything. Why can't people have some common courtesy!? It's so hard to find good help these days!" He stood up and shook his muddy arms.

"Are you done?" Link matched the mock seriousness.

Then Fado ran right at Link, and gave him a hug. "It's great to see you buddy, and in one piece! I hear it's crazy outside of Ordon."

"You have no idea!" Link looked at the grey milking goat that was now staring at him. "Midge is still giving you a hard time, I see."

"Yeah, pretty sure she hates me."

"Come on Midge. You know there's grain waiting for you if you go in the barn." Links approached the animal and pet her, then walked to the barn. Midge followed obedience.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Fado shook his head. "I swear she's in love with you."

"I really don't understand why you have such a hard time with her, Fado. She's the only goat out here that with go in so easily."

"Yeah, she hates me." Fado laughed. "The other's aren't so obedient even to you and I see five more goats out here that need to be brought in."

"I'll take care of it." Link began walking closer to a pair grazing near the fence line and ran behind them. He would shout "yaaaa" now and then to give them some extra incentive to move.

"You know you could call for Epona. It might be faster." Fado called out from his comfortable position, leaning on his elbows in a patch of grass.

"I think I'll let her rest, and it's just a few anyway." It took some coaxing as he ran from one side of them to the other, but they soon entered the barn.

"Well." Fado stood up. "I have a bag of grain I need to get from the house. It looks like you've got this handled." Link quickly coaxed in another two of the goats, leaving just one in the field. "Well, who needs a herding dog when we've got you around?" The man laughed and started walking down the path.

"Heh. If he only knew." Link spoke to the last remaining goat. It appeared to be a loner pretty content on being out here alone, like a lone wolf. An urge to get down on all fours and run hit Link's mind. He missed his paws on the ground, the trees disappearing behind him as he ran. His senses were heightened in wolf form and he had seen the world in a completely different way. The wolf that had, at first, seemed like a curse had now felt like a part of him. Those days were over. The stone was gone. Midna was gone. There was no way to go back to that form now.

A noise over a hill caught Link's ears. His senses were not as sensitive as they had been in wolf form, but even after returning to Hylian they had been more advanced than before. A lone Bokoblin jumped down from the hill and ran toward the goat. Link had never seen them in the village, but the ones he had seemed lately seemed very lost without specific orders. His hand reached to unsheathed his sword but only caught air.

He had to stop this monster. It may be after a goat now, but it would enter the village. Their nature was to destroy, and it would be drawn to the people and their structures. Memories of a previous time these monsters had been spotted near the village entered his mind. That's how all of this mess started, they had kidnapped the children. Link ran toward the bokoblin and it glanced back noticing his movement. The monster lifted a spiked club to hit the hero only to have it kicked out of its hand. Before it could recover from the shock, Link swept another kick under its feet and it fell face forward on the ground. The goat had run off, closer to the barn. Maybe it wasn't such a loner when there was trouble. After seeing that the animal was safe intensity flashed in the hero's strikingly blue eyes.

Recovering, the Bokoblin stood back up and looked around and saw nothing. Link quickly rolled behind it and put his hands on the monsters head. He twisted it hard and heard a crack as the neck snapped, effectively killing it. The bokoblin became still and its skin became black like ash as it burst into the air. As, Link had found, creatures formed of evil energy had the tendency to do.

He heard a thud across the field and assumed a fighting stance, before realizing it was Fado with the rest of the grain. Somehow, he hoped his friend would ignore the situation. He walked closer to the goat that was only a few feet from the barn door and waved his arm offering a "hiyah!" to usher him the rest of the way in. Fado on the other hand was stunned. He shook his head, picked up the bag, and entered the barn. There was silence for a few moments as both men placed grain in the feeders.

Link noticed a particularly plump looking goat in a stall by herself. She looked like she would pop any moment. Clearly, she was pregnant. A smile crossed his face. Life was a beautiful thing. He'd seen too much death and destruction lately. More goats also meant more milk and cheese to sell, which would help out his village. It would increase what they could trade.

"Link." Fado broke the silence, his voice solemn.

"Yeah?" Link didn't look up from the feed he was pouring. Fado looked at the scars and bruises on his exposed arm.

Fado wasn't sure what he wanted to say. The Link he knew was brave, true, but he had never seen him… Well, he had never seen _anyone _do _anything_ like he had just witnessed. His oldest friend moved like an animal. There was no second-guessing, no pauses. It was experience and instinct, like a predator against his prey. The bokoblin had no idea what hit him. All that Fado managed was a sigh. He wanted to ask questions, but it wasn't the time for that. He finished feeding the goats before he continued.

"Link, you are my best friend and the closest thing I have to a brother. I have no clue what you've been through, but I'd say it was pretty bad. Especially, if the rest of you matches your arm." Fado paused for a moment and Link winced a little. Maybe the redead look wouldn't have been such a bad idea.

"I'm not going to pretend I didn't see what I saw. You moved like a warrior, or a beast, just then. You also look like you've been taking some magic potion that pumps up muscle." He laughed. "You know that's illegal right?"

Link smiled, knowing his friend was trying to lighten the mood.

"But in all seriousness I don't need to know what you've been through… What you've done. I don't care where you've been. Just know that I'm right here if you ever need me. If you want to tell me I'll listen, but if not know that I'm behind you."

"Thanks Fado. It means a lot to hear someone say that." He looked at his feet. "So many people have questions that I don't know how to answer. It's good to know I can just talk to someone."

"Believe me man, I have some curiosity, but I'm not going to interrogate you. Besides I don't want to ever get on your bad side again, after seeing the way you handled that bokoblin!"

The two young men walked out of the barn and Fado locked the door. Link looked up at the sky, it was twilight. He missed Midna the most at this time. She felt closer somehow, but far away somewhere past a shattered mirror. Somehow, he believed he'd see her again. It was a hope he decided to hold onto. Besides, weren't her last words "see you later?"

Fado looked to his best friend and saw his serious expression. The seriousness of this whole afternoon had made him slightly uncomfortable. He smiled.

"You know, that cut above your eyebrow there. That looks dangerous. You know some girls really go for that."

"Fado…"

"I wonder if Ilia's one of those girls…" he smirked. Everyone in the village was aware that the two who had been childhood sweethearts. They never seemed to know if they were friends, foes, or lovers. The two seemed to take turns having crushes on each other, and they never seemed to both have the crush at the same time.

"Fado, shut up!" Link laughed and shoved his friend. Internally, he was beyond thankful for the jest. It felt normal.

-

As they entered the village everyone seemed to be getting ready to call it a day. The smell of pumpkin soup filled the air and Link realized he hadn't eaten yet that day. Of course, he hadn't really been up long either.

Pergie, Jaggle's wife, was the first to notice the two young men entering the village.

"You know Link, I've been really thinking about what Jaggle said this morning." She pondered. "You really were gone a while."

Link noticed the trees were turning. Some were already orange or red. It was fall, harvest season and it had begun to get colder as the sun set. Hadn't the children been kidnapped in the early spring? Pergie looked at his scarred arm.

"You've been beat up pretty bad, boy."

"I'm fine Pergie."

Some people had gotten closer to the conversation. Not a lot happened in Ordon, and everyone was full of curiosity. Link couldn't blame them for that. The questions and looks of concern just kept coming, in a stream. He was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"Woah. Woah. WOAH! Slow down people, he just got here!" Fado interrupted.

Link looked into the group of people around him to see Rusl. He smiled. Rusl was a part of the resistance and the closest thing to a father Link had ever known. Although Rusl didn't know everything, he knew more than anyone else here. He had actually fought alongside him. Finally, someone he could really talk to.

"Link!" Rusl shouted. "You must be starving! Uli has some pumpkin soup back home that is piping hot. I know hers is your favorite."

Sera piped up. "Oh it is now? Link what is wrong with my pumpkin soup?"

"Nothing. Nothing, Ma'am! It's absolutely delicious!" Link defended.

"You know my mama makes it best, Link!" Beth, Sera's daughter made her opinion known.

"Oh but Uli's got nothin' on my pumpkin pie!" Pergie piped in.

"What about my wife's pumpkin-apple cider drink! She came up with that herself!" Jaggle joined in. He would drink it everyday if he could.

Link looked at Rusl knowingly. The man was both getting him out of there and changing the subject of the conversation. Sometimes, he was a genius. The women of Ordon took pride in their recipes, especially if pumpkin, the village's most important crop, was involved. The scene was turning to light-hearted chaos.

Fado was laughing at the whole ordeal as he turned to go into his own house.

"Everyone who lives in this town is crazy! I'll see you lunatics in the morning!"

"Hey goat-boy you live here too!" Sera replied.

"I know ma'am I know. When have I ever claimed to be sane?"

Rusl grabbed Link and walked him toward his house.

"Have a goodnight, lunatics!" Rusl laughed.

It was good to hear the laughter of the town and see people smiling. Link had heard one of the ladies say something about a competition. The ladies may do a food competition? If there were any objections they wouldn't come from him. Rusl opened the door to his home and the aroma of pumpkin soup filled Link's nostrils. He really was famished. Uli, Rusl's wife, was sitting on a chair with a baby that Link hadn't met yet. She was only a few weeks old.

"LINK! It's so good to see you. I'm so glad you're home safe." Uli had always been motherly to him. She stood up and walked toward him, cradling the baby. "This is Lesi. I don't believe you've met."

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am so excited to have gotten some feedback already on this story. There are a lot of ideas spiraling in my head for where this story is going, but the basic plot is already lined out.  
Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Pumpkin Soup

Link looked at the newly introduced baby. It was like looking at a beautiful beacon of life. After all the death he had seen, the death he had caused. He felt a pang of guilt, even if he knew for certain how necessary his actions were. Through all of this life would continue to grow, babies would be born, and towns would rebuild. He couldn't help but feel an overwhelming desire to protect the child. She would have an over-protective brother in Link, whether she liked it or not.

"Hello Lesi," Link smiled when the baby giggled in reply. Looking to Uli he saw pride in the mother's eyes. "She's beautiful Uli, just like her mother."

"Link- always the charmer." Grabbing a bowl of freshly made pumpkin soup she sat down at the table. "You know you're at home here boy. Get some before it gets cold!"

That much was true. Link couldn't have felt more comfortable in his own home. Well, at least most of the time. Tonight, he wasn't quite sure. Did Uli know as much as Rusl? What had he told her? He walked over to a small basin of water and washed off his hands, unwrapping and rewrapping them. Fado had gotten him quite muddy earlier. When he sat down and took the first bite of Uli's soup he visibly relaxed and savored the taste. The last pumpkin soup he had eaten was Yeto's. Sure, it was delicious, but he also had put fish in it for some reason. It didn't matter. Uli's pumpkin soup was the best in the world and no one could change his mind.

"This is delicious!" He exclaimed between bites. Rusl was enjoying his own bowl slurping down the very last bit.

"Well, of course it is! It's my mama's recipe." Uli winked. "And no one will ever know it but me… and Lesi, someday." Lesi was lying quietly in her mother's arms. Uli lowered her voice, "I think it's time for someone to go to bed. Stay as long as you'd like Link." She walked over to her husband and kissed him goodnight then went into the back room and shut the door. Sounds of eating and slurping filled the room. Both men must have been hungry.

"How have you been Link?" Rusl asked, hoping for more than a rehearsed answer.

A bowl was covering Link's face as he slurped down the remainder of his meal. The only reply Rusl received was a "hmmmm?"

"Link. How are you doing, after everything? Are you okay?" Rusl had turn toward him now. The boy he'd seen as a son, although he was hardly old enough to be his father. Somehow, Rusl had become his unofficial guardian. Link took a sudden interest in the lines in the bottom of his now empty wooden bowl.

"I'm fine Rusl. Really." He could feel his father figure looking at him, like he was seeing into his soul. There were dark times in his mind the past few weeks: memories, nightmares… regrets. His face was downcast for a moment then became serious. "Please, don't worry about me."

"As far as I know, it's my job to worry about you." Rusl rested his elbows on his knees. "You, more than anyone, can take care of yourself. Don't even deny that. Just know this, you don't have to close yourself off. Son, I'm more worried about what's going on inside that head of yours than the bumps and bruises on the outside."

He sighed as Link continued studying the bowl tracing the edges with his fingers. "There are some things you don't want to talk about. Maybe you can't talk about them. And that's okay." He looked past Link, at nothing in particular. "I've known some warriors in my life. Some of them go on to have families and live beautiful lives, while others put up walls. They live lonely and bitter. If you are going to build a barrier, leave a gate. At the very least, let some people in. "

Link fell silent staring into the depths of the empty bowl. Rusl knew him well enough to know he was listening. An exasperated sigh filled the room, as Link laid his head back and looked at the ceiling. "There's just so much. There's so much I don't understand. Why are there more questions than answers? Some of what happened just seems like a dream, or a nightmare. I'm not sure where I go from here." He looked down again. "What am I supposed to do now?"

No one had the answer to that.

"What you are supposed to do now... is figure that out. Take your time, to figure that out. Stay here in Ordon as long as you like. If you want to go all over Hyrule, go. Just think and figure it out. There is no need to rush into anything. If people have questions you don't want to answer, then don't. It appears to me you will have a few people around this village backing you up." Rusl thought of Fado earlier obviously trying to assist his friend. Mayor Bo would help too.

Link knew he was right. His blue eyes focused on the closed door. Now was as good a time as any to ask. "What does Uli know?"

"As far as my part in the battle… Everything. Now, at least." Link shot him a questioning look. Rusl seemed almost relieved that the boy finally made eye contact. "I lied to her while I was in the resistance. Said I was scoping out the situation to report to Mayor Bo. She was pregnant and I didn't want the stress to get to her. A couple days after she had Lesi, I told her everything."

"Something tells me she was more angry at the fact that you lied, than what you were doing."

"Yep." Rusl nodded. "She had her suspicions, I'm sure. She had that look in her eyes you know." Link offered a small smile and nodded. "That woman wouldn't speak to me for two days! I deserved it though, but with the baby coming I couldn't risk telling her. She understands my reasons now."

Link's gaze returned to the bowl. "What about me? What does she know?" He wasn't sure if he wanted Uli to know nothing about his adventures or everything. He felt torn. Uli was younger than Rusl but still he held a motherly role in Link's life. No mother wants to hear of their child in danger, but didn't she deserve to know?

"She only knows you helped the resistance in some way, that you had seen some battle, and that you were alive. I was sure to tell her that quickly." Rusl looked to the gash above Link's brow. When he had assisted Link at the castle, he was certain that wound wasn't there. "Uli doesn't know just how involved you were."

There was some silence between them, filled with both of their thoughts.

"I found something that may be of some help to you." Rusl got up and walked to a chest behind the couch and came back with an old book. The cover looked as if it had once been a deep green, but it was faded. Pages in sight reminded Link of dry autumn leaves. The odor from the pages reached Link's nostrils. It even smelled old.

"What is that?" Link noticed Rusl was covering part of the cover with his hand.

"You said you had questions. Well, this is an old book that Shad had in his collection. He let me borrow it, after I told him I absolutely had to have it, but he wants it back. Link knew the young scholar well; he had been helpful at times with his knowledge of the sky people. He also knew how hard it was to pry a book from Shad, especially if he didn't know the reasoning.

"Luckily, it doesn't have much to do with his current sky obsession." Rusl continued. "The book doesn't make much sense to me, and the pages are torn. Most of the pages are missing, I think. But I feel you may get something more out of it. It appears to be a story of a warrior from long ago." Rusl removed his hand revealing a triforce on the old cover. "It's not much, but maybe it will help. The symbol seemed the same as the birthmark on your hand. When I saw it I thought I should bring it to you."

Eyes wide with shock, Link grabbed the old book. Right now, this was the only thing he had. Sure, the light spirits had told him things. Zelda and Midna had shared much of their knowledge with him as well. But this was something different, something from the past. Maybe, it held some answers to what happens next. Perhaps the warrior Rusl had mentioned was the chosen hero before him.

"Rusl, I don't know what to say except… thank you." He traced the symbol with his index finger. "Maybe something in here can help me find my way."

"I hope so." Rusl paused. "You know, I don't know all that happened just that somehow you are the strongest warrior I have ever seen. You went against Ganon alone." The thought blew Rusl's mind. How could one man face so much? "I've seen what he can… could do Link. There is something special about you, that was there even before all of this madness started." He looked at the young man before him. He'd been forced to grow up and be introduced to so many places and things all at once. That alone was enough to make anyone go mad. Rusl thought of the old bitter warrior he once knew. The old man lived as a hermit outside of Castle Town and was known for being rude and filthy. This man had fought in a great battle, but nothing compared to what Link had faced. The young man before him still had a lot of life left. Maybe he would never be the same, but Rusl wouldn't let him give up on living.

He moved closer to the hero. His voice was stern, but somehow held desperation. Rusl's words were genuine. "I need you to trust me. Know in your heart that I will never betray that trust. If you ever need anything at all, I'm right here. Don't hesitate to talk to me. But please boy I am begging you, don't become a lonely and bitter man."

The man stood and walked to the other side of the table, placing himself directly in front of Link. He moved his face to eye-level and Link glanced up into piercing eyes. Rusl held an expression Link had never seen before.

"Savior of Hyrule, your life should be full of happiness and love. It should not be empty. There are things that will haunt you. I am not telling you, that the events of the past will be forgotten. Your life still has value. Whether you are saving entire villages or herding goats. Don't you _dare_ ever forget that. Do not run away from life. You embrace it. Don't be afraid to trust with your whole heart."

Link pondered Rusl's words. If there was anyone in this world he could trust it was this man. It seems Rusl had forgotten that without him and the resistance helping him, Ganon might have never fallen. There were times since the battle with Ganon had ended he had entertained the idea of running off. He could live in the woods, in solitude. No one would question him. If any of Ganon's followers looked for him they wouldn't find a whole village. He'd be a wild man. It wasn't too far fetched; some part of him was an animal. Was that really what he wanted, to live alone, to disappear and never speak of anything again?

It had been quiet in the room for a while now. Rusl felt as though the few minutes had been hours. He had set down in the chair opposite Link. What was going on behind those intense eyes?

Link knew that he did trust this man with every fiber of his being. True, others had some of his trust Fado, Ilia, even Zelda. But wasn't as close to them as he had always been to Rusl. Even though he had never known his birth father, this was everything he could hope for in someone to guide him. The thoughts kept flooding his mind. No. He _didn't_ want to close himself off completely. He needed someone to be open to. Sure, he would have his barriers, but he couldn't shut out the whole world and the kingdom he had saved. The thoughts kept building, but the way he felt was certain. Link felt himself sit up straight, and Rusl looked at him curiously. Suddenly, something stirred in the hero's chest and he stood.

"Rusl…" Link started looking at one of the greatest men he knew and paused. His throat felt like fire was burning from the inside out. The Triforce of Courage glowed bright light through the bandages, pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Rusl gasped. Link was standing with authority much different than the slouching boy he had been only a few minutes prior. The voice that came out of his mouth was Link's, but it seemed to be layered with another.

_**"Rusl of Ordon. You have my trust."**_

Rusl's mouth gaped open. This was the boy he practically raised, but in this moment he felt as though he was standing before a king. He bowed to the young man standing in front of him. There was an overwhelming feeling it was not only appropriate, but also necessary. "It is my honor great hero."

Link was aware of his actions, he had not moved or spoken involuntarily. Somehow he felt guided by instincts that he usually only felt in battle. Those words were his feelings. He did trust Rusl. This was just not how he had pictured himself saying it. The realization hit his mind. Every part of him now trusted Rusl. What part of him had_ just_ made this decision? It was that voice deep within him, the very depth of his soul, and the part of him that won many battles. This part finally trusted the man who was bowing in front of him. Wait… bowing? Link shook his head for a moment and blinked his eyes.

"Rusl?" Link's voice returned to normal as he leaned over toward his friend. "Please, don't bow to me."

"I only showed the respect you deserve sir."

Link cringed a bit. His voice still held authority, but the second voice was no longer audible. "Just know that your trust is earned, and there is not a part of me that doesn't trust you. Please, let's not change the friendship we have because of what just happened."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Rusl knew there was so much more to this boy than he could imagine. What he needed was a friend, not a servant. Link would have that in him. The man knew that Link, the chosen hero, and Link, the wrangler, trusted him. There would be no balancing act here.

A weight seemed to be lifted from Link's shoulders. A barrier had been shattered. One that needed to be broken now, before it became strong after years of regret. To trust someone that earned it was a wise thing. Rusl would know everything in time, Link had decided. The hero sat back in his chair and slid forward. He felt very much at peace with the situation. Deep inside that voice of guidance did too.

Rusl stared at his ward's glowing symbol as is slowly faded to normal. The wrap around Link's hand once again hid the mark. The slouching position the young man had taken looked relaxed and familiar. Rusl looked again to the gash above Link's brow.

"Did _he_…?" Rusl was still somber from what had just occurred.

"Yes." Link knew where the man's gaze rested. He got up from his seat and put his bowl next to the water basin. Rusl seemed lost in his own thoughts, and Link wasn't leaving this house without lightening the mood a bit. "You know… you should see the other guy."

Rusl snapped his head up to catch Link flashing a huge smile. After all of that, he was poking fun? A hearty chuckle broke the tension the man was feeling. "I'm sure you learned everything you know from me. Right boy?"

"A few things here and there, maybe…" Link replied gathering his things. "It's getting late."

"You are really a master swordsman. Some of the moves I witnessed you execute were things I had never seen before. Who taught you? Did you come up with them on your own?"

Link walked toward the door and paused without turning around. No more lies, not to Rusl. "A spirit." He said simply.

Rusl could tell from his tone he was serious, and after what he had seen it didn't doubt it. There would be no more explanation tonight. Those two simple words were a huge first step. "Goodnight Link."

The hero sighed. Rusl trusted him too. The older man trusted that Link would talk and not close himself off, but in his own time. "Goodnight Rusl."

With that Link left and walked to his home outside the village.

-  
**Authors Note: Thanks for the support of this story so far. Let me know what you all think about this chapter. What happens next may come as a surprise. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Book and A Letter

_**Author's Note:Thanks for continuing to follow this story. This chapter contains spoilers for Ocarina of Time.**_

-CHAPTER 4-  
A Book and A Letter

The short trip from Rusl's to his house was enough time for the realization of what happened to hit Link. Another voice had spoken through him. He knew the voice and seemed to have heard it before, in his mind. But it had never spoken to anyone else. Even when it had talked to Rusl it was in unison with Link's voice. The voice only said what Link had wanted to express. There was no feeling of intrusion, or possession. Really, he hadn't felt uncomfortable with it at all. Rusl's bowing was the most uncomfortable thing that had happened at dinner tonight.

He entered the door of his home and lit the fire. There was only a slight chill tonight, but the flame provided a nice light. Link took off the outer layers of his garments and the uncomfortable shirt. Then grabbed a blanket and set close to the fire with the strange book in hand. The cover of the book was rough to the touch, cracked and faded. Clearly visible was the symbol of the Triforce. He unwound the wrap around his hands as if he needed to compare it for authenticity. Sure enough, the symbol matched his "birthmark."

This thin book was fragile. He was afraid opening it would damage it further, but curiosity won. The pages rustled when he flipped the cover. Inside, there were sketches for illustrations and all legible text was Old Hylian. A modern literate Hylian could read it, to an extent. Link already wished the book was thicker, but he could see by what remained of the binding that it never had been. The first half of the old text appeared to be more intact than the last pages. Perhaps, Link thought, over the years the pages were lost accidentally. Part of him doubted that.

A story began to form as Link read through stains and missing pages. It seemed, to him, like a fairytale. There was a village of children that never grew up. The word Kokiri appeared frequently. This wasn't a word Link recognized so he assumed it was the name of these strange people. Apparently, a tree led them. A large sketch of a tree that appeared to have some sort of face took up much of the page.

"A tree was their leader? This seems kind of absurd…" Link spoke to his empty house. Hearing his voice aloud it sounded ridiculous. After all he had seen. After all he'd been though. How could he say something was absurd? He lay back on a pillow he had set behind him and sighed. "Says the boy who longs to run along the shores of Lake Hylia… on all fours."

Adjusting into a comfortable position he continued reading. The children of this race all had companions, assigned fairies. But there was one who didn't have a companion. Other children ridiculed him for it. Their leader, the tree, became ill. After the boy without a fairy went to help him he had died anyway. Soon after the event the boy left, never to be seen again by the people.

Link was completely stumped on what this, terribly sad, children's story had to do with the Triforce. The binding creaked with each turn of the page. This was the point of the book where multiple pages were missing at a time. Remaining pages had gotten wet and much of the writing was unreadable and smeared. The biggest clues to the tale were in the illustrations. Though they were damaged, he could still make them out. One depicted a garden and a young princess, judging from her attire. The triforce was depicted behind her. The text below was completely lost, a large piece of the page missing. Next, he came across a page that held a horse running, then a picture of a river. The next held a simple illustration of an old instrument. He knew it to be an ocarina, on it a Triforce was engraved.

"What is so important about this?" He sighed frustrated. This book was like trying to fit together a puzzle with more pieces missing than present. His fingers traced along the binding between the two pages open in front of him. It was obvious there were quite a few more pages here at one time. The next few pages that remained were mostly Old Hylian text. He scanned the pages and saw only smears from water damage, probably from decades ago. The book wasn't really getting him anywhere and he considered going to sleep. Although, he wasn't at all tired since he had slept in so late.

He lazily flipped the next page. Then nearly dropped the old book, before sitting up straight and correcting himself. There in front of him was an illustration of a sword in a pedestal. It was the majestic blade that he knew too well. The caption underneath was legible, but he didn't need it to know what it was.

"The Master Sword." He breathed in awe.

Finally, there was something besides the Triforce mark that connected him and the old text. There was more below the initial title and he found himself reading it out loud. "The sword of legend, only to be wielded by the hero of it's choosing. When the hero is needed he will be awakened." Everything seemed to rush back to him. The day he was told he was the chosen hero. The day he found the Master Sword. This was something he could relate to.

Link looked to the sword he now used across the room. It was a beautiful Hylian blade he had received from Princess Zelda herself, but it wasn't the Master Sword. The sages had insisted that he return it to the sacred grove, because his mission with it was complete. Ganondorf had been executed, successfully this time. He had made sure of that first hand. The blade was something he missed, although he saw no need for its power now.

But who was the swords master in the story? The gaps, tears, and damage were making things difficult to comprehend. Link noticed only a few pages remained. He grabbed his journal and pencil and decided to write whatever he could make out down.

None of the next pages held illustrations, just hard to read text. He tried to piece together a story through the fragments of sentences he could read. Apparently, the chosen hero was the Kokiri boy, who did end up having a fairy somehow. The boy had grown up to become a hero.

"But if the Kokiri never grew up, how did that happen?" Link found himself asking aloud in frustration. Then he continued reading. Something about sages and temples… The hero saved many races using the Master Sword. These tidbits provided some familiarity. He transcended….

"Time itself?! What in the world?" Link wasn't quite sure if the references to this were meaning something else. There were old Hylian phrases throughout that he didn't quite understand. Apparently, the old hero defeated a dark ruler and saved a princess; again something familiar. The last page titled the swords master as "The Hero of Time." Link traced the inside of the binding after the last page again, sure enough more pages had once been there.

"So this, is the story of a past hero?" Link questioned staring at the still open book. Then he plopped back on the pillow. "Ugh! Would it be too much to ask for the whole story?" He seemed to question the ceiling.

He knew he should be thankful for what he had found. Was he expecting this book to be a step-by-step guide? Deciding to scan the book again he noticed something on the pages that had been water stained and worn. On these pages he couldn't read much at all. There were certain strokes that caught his eye. They were so familiar. The shape of the characters reminded him of his name. He kept looking and realized that this occurred often in the old shriveled pages. On one of the less blurred pages he had made out "The Hero" earlier. He looked again and saw "Link" nearby. When he first read through the text he thought he was seeing things. Now, it was evident.

This hero from the past had shared his name.

This brought even more questions. Did his parents, who he didn't remember, know about this old hero? Did they know he would be a chosen one? Unfortunately, there was no way to ask them. They had passed long ago.

Link was told that a young teenage Rusl had found him in his dying mother's arms. Sickness had taken over her body. She had only told him the boys name before taking her final breath. Her clothes had held no indication of where she was from. Mayor Bo had found a man they had assumed was her husband dead in Faron Woods. The couple had both worn matching silver bracelets. He died of wounds inflicted by Bokoblin weapons. The villagers assumed they were travelers. The village also had raised Link as one of their own. Rusl took a particular interest of showing the young boy how to fish and use a sword. It didn't matter where his parents were from. He was Link of Ordon. It wasn't often he felt grief over his mother, but now he wished more than anything that he could speak with her.

Link had set the book on the shelf, under a few other others. The kids from the village had a tendency to ask questions about everything. This was something he didn't have answers to. His mind was reeling. Finally, he had some information about a hero before him.

-

It was around midnight by now. Link couldn't sleep. He went into the lower room and took out his tunic and pouches and put them back on. Something about wearing these clothes felt right. For no reason at all, he was fully equipped for battle. A loud sigh filled the room. His hands went to his pouches and packs.

"Maybe I should see what all is in these crazy things." He began pulling items out of the pouches on his "hero clothes" they seemed to have nearly infinite space capacity.

"A sling shot and a dominion rod." Link held up the odd scepter. "What in the heck am I going to use this thing for?" He found himself laughing. Then reached back in a pouch to feel something unfamiliar. His hand clasped around the object.

"A scroll?" When he pulled it out he failed to notice a string attached to it. Something wrapped in cloth was on the end of the string and had begun to unwrap due to his quick motion. His reflexes kicked in and he didn't have time to stop himself from catching the unwrapping stone. Familiar energy began to pulse through him and his bones popped and shifted. Muscles changed position, his nose elongated and morphed. His clothing disappeared and his entire body became covered in fur. This had happened before, the first time he had resisted and the experience had knocked him out. Now, he let the transformation happen. It had almost become relaxing to him, like popping his back after a hard day.

Link opened his unchanged blue eyes and panted. His tail wagged involuntarily as he stretched forward. It felt good to be a wolf again. Claws tapped along the floor and he sniffed the air. His ears picked up all the noises surrounding his home. Intricate senses he had missed. Now wasn't the time to be happy about this. He had missed being a wolf, but he always had a way back. Then, part of him suddenly felt panic and his tail dropped.

He was a wolf again.

Without the Master Sword.

Without Midna.

Again he found himself feeling trapped. The thought echoed through his mind. Had that really been how he felt as a Hylian? Trapped in one form never able to change again? Why did he feel the need to be this beast in the first place? This form had only been his for a few months. The scroll sat in front of him as if mocking him.

"Something tells me I should have opened that first." He growled.

Undeniably, the metal on the end of the scroll was Twili. His thoughts immediately went to Midna. Link pawed at the scroll trying to find where the parchment ended. Thumbs really were wonderful things. A claw finally caught on the end of the scroll and Link put his weight down. His nose edged the scroll forward and the rod at the top held the top down. On the purple-tinted parchment there was a letter.__

~~~~  
Link,

_Thank you, for what you have done for me and the entirety of the Twili. We are forever indebted to you. There will be peace in my realm and I will uphold it. I wish the same for your land. By the time you see this I will have broken the mirror. It is my decision. It is what must be done. Know that I miss your companionship. Even as I write I dread not seeing you. It is my hope that we see each other again, no matter how unlikely that may be._

_Hopefully, you have viewed this in some decent amount of time. I know how seldom it is that you clean out your pack. You may have noticed the little gift left behind for you. I know you see your wolf form as a curse. The Devine Beast has always been in our legends a hero- A blessing, not a curse. I believe the wolf is a part of you. Lately, I've noticed how you have behaved while transforming. You enjoy it. You have been transforming when we are in no danger and there is no need for it. It seems you are a beast as well as a human, my friend._

_For those reasons I have decided to leave the stone with you. What you do with it is your choice. Unless you touch it accidentally… In which case you looked better as a wolf anyway._

_Something tells me you will figure out how to utilize your form. I have no doubts that it is a part of you that you are meant to keep. As far as figuring everything out maybe that sword of yours will help you. The strange golden wolf you used to howl at may know something. Or you could consult the brave and wise Princess of your land._

_If you see Zelda let her know I think of her and wish that we could have become friends. She is a great leader of her people. Tell her it's okay to loosen up once and a while. We connected briefly in times of turmoil, but I fear she may worry too much even in times of peace. Also, you two have been through something in which you only have each other. So, talk to her._

_This is not the last letter from me you will find. I do enjoy playing games and have hidden some others that you may find later in life._

_Be safe and don't be an idiot._

_Midna_  
_Twilight Princess  
~~~_

"Midna. Of course." Link sighed. The letter was a depiction of her personality; sly, sassy, dangerous, but also courageous and self-sacrificing. Fact of the matter is, Midna noticed the same things about his wolf form that Link had been denying. The wolf did feel like a part of him. Was it really right for him to want to be this beast? Perhaps, it was a dark influence. The book on the shelf caught his attention.

There was no mention, no illustration, not even a hint of a wolf in that story. Link had been hoping that maybe there would be _something._At the same time he'd never heard of the talking tree or children that never grow old. His journey was not a repeat of this Hero of Time he had read about.

Link weighed his options. Zelda was a wise and great leader. She was also very busy and may not be able to help him at all. Midna's letter had talked about the golden wolf. Sure. Talk to the very same golden wolf that was the Hero's Shade and had said he would pass on now. Link took that as meaning he'd never see him again. The best option seemed to be the Master Sword. But if his duties as the chosen Hero were over he would no longer be the swords master. It would not surprise him if nothing happened at all. The Sacred Grove was closer than Castle Town, so he'd try there first.

Link jumped out a window, onto his deck and down into the grass. Epona, who had been sleeping, was startled.

"Link!" She looked at him curiously. "Why are you in this form again?"

"Epona!" Her voice startled him in return; it had been a while since he heard it. His tail wagged behind him. "I gotta admit I miss talking, I mean really talking, to you. It appears I may be stuck like this for a while."

"I enjoy speaking with you as well. No other horse has the privilege I do. But you should not be trapped in any form. Both forms are you as far as I'm concerned."

Great, the horse thought so too. Link was about to take off toward the Lost Woods when he heard a soft, familiar whistle. The sound was coming from behind his house up in the woods. There was no path but he made his way easily through the trees. The noise was from what he expected—a wolf stone. But why would there be a wolf stone when the Hero's Shade should be gone?

Link decided to stop trying to explain everything and listened. The melody coming from the wolf stone was simple 5 notes, and then it repeated the first 3 again. Sitting back Link began howling the tune. As he began to repeat it he heard the golden wolf join in. They both stopped and Link could see the glowing beast on a cliff afar off.

"Heh. Take sword in hand and find me." The golden wolf disappeared. Somehow, Link always knew where the other wolf would be. It was that voice of instinct. After the encounter Link cocked his head to the side thinking. The Hero's Shade had sounded different. His voice had always been hollow, gravely, cold, and if there were emotions it was anger and sadness. Tonight it seemed to be teasing him, even going as far as a chuckle. It seemed to say, 'come find me as a human if you can.' The sword it had been referring to was no doubt the Master Sword. His decision was now certain. Back at his small home he approached his faithful steed.

"Epona, if I am not back by morning go away from the village. If my friends see you alone they will worry. If I need you I'll call for you."

"Where are you off to now?" Epona asked curiously.

"To the Sacred Grove. I think I may need my sword back." With that he ran off toward the Lost Woods.

-

_**Author's Note: Will the Master Sword turn Link back into a human or is he trapped in this form forever?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Yes and No

**Chapter 5**  
**Yes and No  
-**

Paws raced underneath the Divine Beast as he darted through the terrain. Euphoria seemed to consume him as cool air whipped through his fur. He was powerful, strong, wild—a beast. Even if he were trapped in this form, there was no use denying how he had missed this feeling. In this moment he may as well enjoy it.

He padded to a stop as he looked ahead. The next part of his journey wouldn't be easy; there were wide gaps in the places he knew he needed to jump. Thankfully, the moon glowed brightly above illuminating the path. Even still, Midna had always guided him to the best footing. Of course, if she were here now he could simply warp to the Sacred Grove.

The path came back into his mind and he began to leap over the gap that separated the Lost Woods from the rest of the forest. The first few jumps he conquered easily, but while making the last leap Link undershot it. Front claws gripped the wood as he struggled to get some footing, kicked his back legs with all of his might, and landed not-so-gracefully in a heap. Panting, he untangled himself from some branches and stood up.

"Midna." He said in a voice only animals could hear. "I really miss you."

An old howling stone was near the entrance. It was silent. Whatever the Golden Wolf wanted, Link would never know until he could enter the interior of the Sacred Grove. Up ahead was the entrance to the lost woods and seeing it brought him a since of nostalgia. One could see the area was hauntingly beautiful; open patches of grass, winding trails, ancient trees and mystical waterfalls. This forest was not like any other place Link had ever traveled. And he had traveled a lot.

A familiar scent reached the beast's nostrils. His muscles tensed and he readied himself for a fight. The once quiet air was filled with an ill-sounding horn that brought Link's attention above, where an unnerving smile look down on him. The child-like being seemed to dance a little before blaring the horn again.

Skull Kid.

Puppet-like monsters fell from the canopy and began to approach the beast, but Link paid them no mind. They were easy enough for him to dodge at this point and if one were defeated another would only replace it. He went straight to the eerie skull-faced figure. The horn blower had jumped down to a stump closer to the ground, as if for a better view of the expected battle. One lone puppet stood between the beast and the puppeteer. Link defeated it easily and leapt directly in front of the grinning kid. A furious growl escaped barred teeth and the figure jumped back.

"Wolfie! It seems something has upset you." He laughed. Then looked at his horn as though disappointed. "You do know that I love our little games, but it appears someone else has interfered. I don't like it when others intrude on my games… But the way is clear to the place you hold so dear. At least, as far as I'm concerned."

Sure enough, any illusions had fallen and the path to the Sacred Grove seemed apparent. What kind of trick was this? Link backed away from Skull Kid before turning to run toward the grove. The path was obvious. There were no tricks, no puppets, and no setbacks. Link felt a stirring in his gut, something was wrong. When he reached the clearing his eyes widened in horror.

"You see?" The maniacal child laughed, appearing in the canopy above. "I didn't block your way, it seems the wall has been repaired. What a shame." Skull Kid was suddenly beside Link. "Looks like you won't be going there after all." Much to Link's annoyance the strange character ruffled his fur.

The beast turned a fierce blue glare and snapped at this puppet master. "Hehe! It pleases me to see you upset puppy! I wish I could have been the cause! But it truly wasn't me who blocked this path. Strange spirits did." Link's eyes widened and the strange child merely disappeared. "Hehehe! Bye! It's been fun!"

For the next half-hour the wolf sniffed, paced, dug, and tried his best to get past the wall, to no avail. It was too deep into the ground and was built sturdily. Bombing it could bring it down, but in his current condition he couldn't carry or light one. And he was sure it would take a lot to get through. As far as Link knew, this was the only way to the Sacred Grove. Somehow, he was going to have to get help, human help.

As a wolf.

-  
There was only one person Link could think of that knew him in this form. That, of course, was Princess Zelda. It was time to go with plan B. But, he wanted to get into the interior of the Sacred Grove. Regardless of if Zelda had another way to turn him human he still wanted to go. He needed to try to lift the Master Sword again. Was it truly finished with him? He also needed to speak to the Golden Wolf and he only appeared where it suited him.

He needed to blow up that wall.

And for that, he would need someone who could carry bombs. But Princess Zelda was busy. The entire kingdom of Hyrule was in a state of recovery. There were political responsibilities that she must carry. It would be ridiculous to ask the princess to accompany him. He still needed to see her. Her guidance was invaluable. She may know something that could aid him in his quest to regain human form. Or perhaps she had some clue to the other buzzing questions. Maybe he just missed talking to someone who also held a piece of the Triforce that wasn't a raging psychopath? The hero and the princess could relate in a way that no one else could… although, communicating would be difficult in his current state.

Link decided it was a combination of things that drew him to visit her. Besides, the only bombs in Ordon Village belonged to him; bombs that were still in his pouch that had transformed with him. Castle town was the closest supplier of the explosives so that was a necessary journey. What was a quick stop to the castle?

Link was back in Faron Woods by now and he knew by the position of the moon that he had only an hour until daylight. It seemed like centuries ago that Link had talked to Rusl and given him his absolute trust. Of course, he hadn't told the man one of his biggest secrets just yet and now he wished he had. Rusl! He could be the perfect companion to buy the bombs and he was trained to fight if necessary. Link would have shared his secret with Rusl anyway, so he wasn't worried about that. But how could he enter the village and convince the protective man to help him? Last time Link had gone as a wolf in Ordon Village, Rusl had chased him off with a lantern and threatened him with a sword.

The clearing ahead smelled of burning oil and a small fire was burning out under a large pot. He had made it back to Coro's hut. Remembering that the lantern oil merchant trusted his wolf form, a plan began to take shape in the wolf's mind. He glanced to the sky again. This plan would need to be quick.

Link approached the simple hut slowly and let out a sad, non-threatening howl. He heard rustling inside the home and then it grew silent. Link repeated the howl and soon after Coro was slowly opening the door.

"Wolf." He stated simply rubbing sleepy eyes. "You're the good wolf who comes by sometimes. Haven't seen you in a while."

The beast crouched low to the ground, put his nose between his front paws, ears flat on his head, and gave the strange man the saddest puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

"What's a matter with you wolf?" The man approached the beast. Link walked toward the path to Ordon village, careful to keep his body low to show he was submissive. He pointed with his nose and circled. "You want to go to Ordon Village?" Link pointed and circled again, this time wagging his tail slightly.

"Well, I don't think you are the type to hurt people. You've certainly had enough opportunity to hurt me if you wanted." Coro rubbed the back of his neck while thinking. "But I don't think the people of Ordon would like seeing a wolf in their village much."

Link walked closer to Coro and circled and pointed again. The man looked to the sky and sighed. "Okay wolf. I'll take you to the village, but only 'til sunrise so maybe no one will see you. Hmm…" Coro walked over to his humble shack and grabbed a rope. "In case they do, I'm gonna put this rope on ya. Maybe they'll think you're my pet."

This man was crazy. Link had decided on that long ago. But at this moment he was happy to know someone like him. Besides, it wouldn't be too far fetched for someone to believe the merchant had a pet wolf. Rusl and Mayor Bo knew of the salesman from their travels. Sera knew Coro because he was the supplier of lantern oil for her shop. Everyone agreed he was a kind, gentle, but bizarre man.

The beast approached the strange haired man and slipped his head through the loop in the rope. "You are the smartest wolf I've ever known. Though I haven't seen many around Faron Woods before. Okay, let's go." A lantern strapped to his hip the unlikely pair began to walk through Faron woods and past Link's house.

Coro led Link to the entrance of the village and Link had let him lead. But the sky was growing slightly lighter. Time wasn't on his side. The wolf began walking ahead and practically pulled Coro to Rusl's home. Link pawed the door, and then looked to Coro, then back at the door.

"Wolf, I don't know what is going on here. But I'll knock." Coro tapped on the door and Link heard movement inside. Link jumped to the side of the house to hide himself. The rope became taught from his distance. A small crack appeared at the door and a young boy, Colin, looked out. He shut the door quickly and ran back in after his father. A minute passed when a sleepy, but dressed, Rusl came to the door.

He stepped outside and shut the door behind him. "Coro." He laughed slightly. "I knew it was you when Colin said there was a man out here with sticks in his hair. It's awfully early in the morning. Is everything okay?"

"Well Mr. Rusl. I have a friend who seems to want to see you." He looked to the beast hiding out of view and back to the man in front of him. "I'm not sure why really, but he wouldn't go into the village without me coming too. I think he was afraid of scaring people."

Rusl's eyes traced along the taught rope but he couldn't see what was on the other end. "Scaring people? Coro what is this all about?" In his sleepy state the older man was starting to get irritable. Link stepped out onto the porch slowly, sure to keep his body low, and crouching down in front of Rusl. The chain around his front leg had drug along with him. "Good goddesses! Coro that is a wolf! I've seen that one around this village before!"

Coro noticed Rusl was becoming tense so he began defending the beast. "Keep calm man. I'm sure he didn't hurt anything. Wolf here likes people. I've seen him around my place a lot. He's never hurt me, not once. I don't know what he wants with you but he led me here. Least you can do is try and figure out what he wants."

A rooster crowed near the waterwheel and Rusl looked at the red haze on the horizon. Sunrise. The village couldn't wake up to see this wolf. That would cause quite the commotion. "Coro. We need to get out of the village and discuss this somewhere else." The other man's hair bounced as he nodded in agreement. The strange trio made their way out of the village. As they were passing Link's house Epona eyed the wolf suspiciously.

"What in Hyrule are you doing?" She asked.

"I couldn't get to the sword. I need some help. Just stay here and come if I call." His animalistic voice responded. The mare shook her mane in response. Her human was unlike any other.

They reached the bridge and the sound of the shackle and chain around the wolf's leg became increasingly apparent. The sun was rising over the horizon now casting a beautiful light through the autumn trees.

"Coro?"

"Yeah, Mr. Rusl?"

"Has this wolf always had this chain on him? It looks like it's rubbing the fur off its leg." Rusl began to become concerned. The wolf had been gentle and even seemed afraid during their journey. He stopped and cautiously approached the beast. Link tried to stay as still as possible, he didn't want to scare the man. Much to the beast's surprise Rusl touched the shackle and then his leg. Seeing the wolf had no intention of hurting him, the man massaged gently under the edge of the metal. Link's tail wagged involuntarily. It felt so good and he hadn't realized how sore the shackle had made him.

The human hand kept petting his leg and down to his paw, before gasping. Link flinched, not sure what had caused the reaction. Rusl was holding his paw looking at the strange marking in the fur-the Triforce of Courage. The man looked into the wolf's blue eyes that were so familiar to him. Rusl began to think this was all a strange dream. But dream or reality, this beast was connected to Link.

"Coro?"

"Yeah?"

"You said the wolf came looking for me right?"

"Led me right to your door sir."

"I think I'm going to take him back to a friends house and cut this chain off." Rusl said softly. His eyes never left the familiar marking. "You can head on home if you like."

Coro looked at the wolf, and then at Rusl. Satisfied with the situation he decided to head home. "It looks like you two are getting along pretty well. And I know you are the person it wanted in the first place. Okay." The quirky man handed the rope to Rusl and walked the remainder of the bridge. "Just come by if you ever need some lantern oil!"

Rusl shook his head at the departing man. He was quite the character.  
"Okay wolf. I don't know if I'm dreaming or my wife snuck something in my soup last night. But it seems you may be connected to a friend of mine. Maybe, he can help us get this chain off of you."

Link wagged his tail as Rusl began to lead him back to his house. Eventually, he would make Rusl understand that he was the wolf. By now the sun had risen completely over the horizon. There had to be a way to convince this guy.

"Link! Link get up! I need your help with… something." Rusl called out to an empty house. When he received no reply, he tied the rope to the ladder using a slipknot and went to open the door. As he entered he called out Link's name again and again. No answer. His hand reached for the knob and turned, it was open and he stepped in. The objects in front of Rusl were ones he did not recognize. One was a strange top-like device with spokes lining its circumference. Across the room was a scepter. Rusl scratched his head. "Link!" No answer. "What is this boy up to?"

Meanwhile, outside Link had easily undone the slipknot and made his way onto the platform. He jumped in through the window, then in front of the door. Rusl did a double take, shocked at the sudden movement. A wolf had essentially trapped him. The man wasn't sure if the beast was turning on him, but he unsheathed his sword to be safe.

"What is your connection to this boy? Are you a spirit? Why are you marked?"

Link looked at him curiously. How could he convince this man of his identity? Rusl's gaze followed his every move. The wolf circled twice then lay down on the floor, resting his snout on crossed front paws. Eyes locked and Rusl put away his sword. A large yawn escaped the wolf's mouth, making Link realize he hadn't slept all night.

"What is it you want from me, beast?" The man received no reply, but he hadn't been expecting one. Slowly, Rusl backed toward the ladder that led to the lower portion of the home. The floorboards creaked with every step. Along the way a pillow nearly tripped him, but he never turned his back to the wolf. Now this was amusing. Link's revealed his teeth in a way that seemed to resemble a human smile, but it only made Rusl more uncomfortable. "Link!" Rusl called down the ladder.

Shoulders slumped in defeat the man slowly made his way back to the center of the room. Curious, Link lifted his head. Rusl sat down on the pillow only a few feet away from him. The man looked around the home, and was sure there was no one there.

"Well. Since there's no one here to judge me, and obviously you are not letting me leave…" He began. "I have never in my life seen a wolf look or act like you. Wild wolves either avoid humans or feel threatened by them. Yet here you are right in front of me. You are neither afraid, nor violent. The mark on your paw is the very same mark of my friend. I don't know if you are a spirit or a monster, but you are no ordinary wolf." He paused and looked at the ceiling as if trying to find some answers in the wood above. Then he looked back to the beast. "Can you understand me?"

Link's ears perked up. This, he could work with. He nodded vertically, as if to say 'yes'.

Rusl's laughter startled him. "I must be insane, but it looked like you nodded just then."

The wolf nodded again.

Rusl stopped laughing and leaned forward. "Beast if you understand me nod 'yes.'"

Link nodded.

"What about shaking your head 'no?'"

Again the wolf complied.

"Great goddesses. I'm having a conversation with a wolf." Rusl mumbled to himself, before focusing his attention on the wolf again. "Okay blue-eyed beast. What connection do you have to this boy?"

Link cocked his head sideways.

Rusl sighed. "You still can't speak. Can ya fella?" He rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. Looks like this is a game of yes or no." He pondered for a moment. "Do you have connections to the human who lives here?"

Link nodded. 'You have no idea.' The wolf thought.

"Are you his guardian?"

Link shook his head.

"No?"

The wolf moved to a sitting position that made his eyes even with the man's. Rusl felt as if the blue orbs were shooting arrows through his soul. A thought crossed the man's mind, but it made no sense. There was no way logically… but those eyes…

"I.. is this your house?"

The wolf nodded. Rusl didn't want to believe where his thoughts were taking him. It wasn't possible… was it? The room fell silent for a moment and Link slowly stood. Slow and silent steps approached the man. He watched Rusl's expression closely. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten him further. When he had closed the distance to arms reach he sat down again.

A trembling hand reached toward, but didn't touch, the wolf. Link pushed his face forward to meet the hand. He had made sure the contact was on the cut above his eye. Thin fur had begun to grow over the wound, but it was still noticeable. A gasp filled the sunlit room. Fingertips had brushed the wound that sealed Rusl's suspicions. Rusl had made a point to avoid eye contact when the beast began to approach. Now he looked into the beast's eyes. Eyes that were a deep familiar blue, eyes that he had seen a billion times, the eyes of a dear friend.

"Li-Link?" His voice was barely audible.

A subtle nod was his only reply.

"Link." The name was stated simply in a monotone filled with disbelief. "Is this really you? H-how? Why?" Tears welled in his eyes; he wasn't quite sure what to think.

Link wished he could answer the questions being thrown at him, but right now he was incapable of that. Relief still filled his form. Finally, Rusl knew the truth. His tail was wagging uncontrollably and he closed the gap between himself and Rusl. It was as if a dog and owner had been reunited. The man was taken aback. Nothing in his life had prepared him for a situation like this. So he just began petting the wolf's back and scratching behind it's ears. Isn't that what dogs liked?

It felt great to Link, although it may just embarrass him later. But how else could he express his joy? As he happily jumped around the home the chain bounced along with him. Rusl hated hearing the sound as it only brought more questions. There was so much this man had been through and he was so young.

"Link. You are a man of many mysteries." Rusl flailed his arms a bit in confusion. "Absolutely, none of this makes sense! Are you bewitched? Is this a curse?"

Link stopped in his tracks for a moment. Was it a curse? Once he had believed that to be true. In the beginning of his journey he thought it to be pure evil, a terrible fate. If anyone had asked him then, he would have answered yes. But this form was a big part of the reason he was still alive. It was also the reason Hyrule wasn't destroyed. Link shook his head 'no.'

"I have no idea why you are a wolf, but whatever the reason I won't allow you to drag around that chain. Come over here and sit still." Link complied and Rusl found a tool on the desk and began cutting the shackle.

After a few minutes it was off. Canine instincts overtook the beast and he licked the once-shackled area furiously. Most of the fur was gone and the area had been rubbed nearly raw. If he had been human he would have rubbed the sore spot. Rusl stared at the spectacle and then chuckled. "You really are a beast aren't you?"

Suddenly out of his trance Link narrowed his eyes at Rusl. This only invited more laughter. Pouncing forward Link pushed Rusl back on the pillow and then proceeded to prance proudly around the room. It was good for him to laugh. Insane situations can bring tension, and the laughter seemed to cut through it. The swordsman finally settled down and walked over to Link.

"I've seen you… like this I mean. If I had known it was you I wouldn't have chased you away! I'm sorry." Rusl thought a moment. "But I have seen you as a human since then, and on other occasions… Can you change back?"

Link shook his head.

"Do you know a way to change back?"

The wolf nodded.

"Okay. But you came to me. You even brought Coro so I wouldn't chase you off on sight. Hmm… You need my help, don't you?"

Another nod. Link walked toward the door, looked at it, and then to Rusl.

"It appears we are going somewhere…" He said more to himself than to Link, before searching the room for something. Amidst the clutter on the desk he saw a map of Hyrule. "Tell me wolf." He spread the map on the floor. "Where are we going?"

A large paw marked with the Triforce of Courage covered the location of Castle Town.

"Well. It's settled." Rusl looked down at his companion again. "I'm going to Castle Town with a wolf. Should be an interesting trip. We will need some supplies. I'll tell Uli I'm going with you, but I won't give… specifics. You… stay." He chuckled a little before leaving.

Link sighed in relief. Convincing Rusl had taken most of the morning. Yet somehow, Link had managed to get the swordsman's assistance. Thank the goddesses. But he still needed to see Zelda, get bombs and get back to the Master Sword. All the while not speaking a word. Again he found himself circling a spot on the floor before lying down. It would be good to get some sleep in while Rusl prepared.

This would be an interesting trip indeed.

-  
_**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this story. I will try to continue to update it in a timely manner. The next chapter will follow Link and Rusl's journey to Castle Town.**_

_**The Little Giant, YingWhiteyWolf, TriFanoCouRage, and miano53 thank you for your wonderful feedback! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Trio of Travelers

Chapter 6  
Trio of Travelers

Epona had received instructions from her master to stay out of sight, but close by, just in case someone came before Rusl returned. The horse decided to go to the Ordon Spring to listen for a familiar song. Meanwhile, Link lay in front of his door sound asleep. Although he couldn't hear it, Midna had told him he snored when he slept in wolf form more than he did as a human. If anyone had been in the house they would have learned just how true that was.

-

"This doesn't make any sense." Rusl mumbled to himself as he walked through the pass that connected Link's home to Ordon Village. "How can he be a…" He stopped himself from saying 'wolf,' the last thing he needed was for someone to hear him. Cool air sent a chill down the swordsman's spine. It had been much warmer last night. Darn Hyrulian weather. Perhaps, winter was coming earlier this year. Then again, maybe tomorrow it would be a warm perfect day. Who's to know? He rubbed his arms slightly and made a mental note to grab warmer clothing for the trip.

"Dad!" Colin ran after seeing his father. "Watch me!" The young blond boy swung a blunt wooden sword around and thrust it forward, somewhat clumsily. But he had improved from the last time he'd tried the move. Since the previous demonstration had ended with his rear covered in mud after he had lost balance.

"Great job buddy! You'll be a master swordsman someday I just know it!" Pride filled the father's eyes. If nothing else his son was determined. The boy had once hated swords to an extent, but after seeing Link with one he slowly changed his mind.

"Where's Link? I wanna show him!"

"Oh… uh." He struggled for an explanation. "Well, Link and I are headed to Castle Town. He was getting ready for the trip but he had to go on ahead so he's not home."

"Oh okay." Disappointment crossed his face for a moment, but soon changed to a determined smirk. "That gives me more time to practice and show him how good I am!"

"That's right!" Rusl laughed. "Now, I'm going to go get some supplies for the trip and I don't plan on being gone too long this time." He noticed his son starting to walk toward Fado and the goats. "I'll probably be gone before you get back from whatever it is you are doing up there with Fado and your friends."

"Okay Daddy. Just be careful." The boy paused. "Don't get hurt this time okay?"

"I'll try my best, but I don't think I'm fighting this time. I love you little warrior." Rusl knelt down and hugged the boy. Once he had come home pretty banged up, and his son had been reasonably worried.

"Love you too Daddy!" Colin squeezed as hard as he could, thinking it helped to show his strength.

Rusl opened the front door of his home to find Lesi asleep on a soft blanket in the floor and Uli on the couch sewing. It was a hobby of hers. As a matter of fact, she made many of the clothes worn in Ordon. Sometimes she made a profit from her works, but she had a tendency to make many pieces as gifts. Next to her were small patches laid out on the couch: moons, stars, and animal silhouettes. It was a one of her favorite things to do. Children especially liked to guess what the animals were. As she continued sewing, Rusl noticed that the clothing she was currently working on was for a man. It didn't quite look like it would fit him.

"Hey honey. Who is that for?"

Having been engrossed in her work she was slightly startled at his voice. "It's for Link. Did you see his clothes?" She chuckled. Her laugh was sweet and inviting, matching her personality perfectly. "He's growing right out of them. I was afraid if he moved too much that shirt of his would rip right down the back!"

Rusl laughed. Now that he thought about it, Link really needed some new clothes. Although, that tunic seemed to fit him well. Not that he needed clothes right now… Rusl shook his head.

"You're right! He really could use an updated wardrobe."

Uli was holding two silhouette patches that looked like goats. "I was thinking these on his sash, since he's been a herder. What do you think?"

"Hmm… Let me see." Rusl stepped toward his wife and pondered, then looked at the variety of patches on the couch and began sifting through them. "I came by to let you know that me and Link are going on a trip to Castle Town." Uli stopped sewing and glared at him. "Now, honey. This time, it's business. We are not going to fight. There are just some things we need to take care of. Besides, I think he's a little restless here. We shouldn't be gone nearly as long as last time. Perhaps a week or two at most."

"Okay." She had a hint of suspicion in her voice. "Just bring plenty of supplies and take some of that pumpkin soup. I know how you both love it." Uli gestured toward the sealed bottles she had made up the night before.

"Thanks." He left the patches then went to put some of the bottles and other food in his pack, then grabbed his other supplies. Then he bent down and kissed his sleeping baby girl's forehead. Before he left he went back to the patches, grabbed a couple and placed them in Uli's hands as he held them. "I love you honey, I promise I'll be careful." He kissed her on the lips lovingly, and then glanced at their hands. "The goats are lovely, but I think these suit him more." Rusl held her gaze again and walked out the door.

Uli stared at the door for a moment. She was grateful to have a man like Rusl. He was a good father and husband, but also her very best friend. It would be a lie to say she didn't worry when he left, but he had a good head on his shoulders. Remembering the fabric in her hands she looked down at the patches. She didn't quite understand what the meaning was, but Link and Rusl were close, so she'd trust his judgment. In her hands were silhouettes of wolves that appeared to be howling.

-

A knock at the door woke Link from his slumber. Sniffing the air, he confirmed it was Rusl then moved to let him in. When Rusl opened the door he saw the wolf stretch and shake out his fur. The wolf was Link? This thought that was still so insane the man thought he was losing it. But the wolf was definitely his young friend: the scar, the eyes, and the symbol on his paw. Heck, the wolf even wore his earrings. Some things that Rusl couldn't comprehend were Link's mannerisms and actions. He didn't move like a human trapped in a wolf body. He moved like he had been a wolf his whole life. But Rusl had only seen this wolf very recently. If he had taken this form in his younger years Rusl would have been the first to see it. Right?

"Hey, um, Link. I've got all the supplies we may need, but I didn't see Epona outside." Rusl tried to remember this wolf was a human, but it still made him feel like he was talking to a dog.

Link walked through the door and jumped down to the ground below and started toward the woods. A puzzled look crossed Rusl's face as he climbed down the ladder. After they walked a few paces, Link stopped and sat down, confusing Rusl further. Then the wolf let out a howl, the same song that his Hylian form had used to call Epona.

The horse seemed to come from nowhere running right at Link. Epona stopped suddenly only a few inches away and Rusl couldn't help but laugh at the scene. She really was always there for her master. Which again reminded him of Link's current state. He put his pack of supplies on Epona's back and hopped on her saddle. Well, it wasn't like Link could sit in the saddle.

Afternoon sun beamed down on the strange trio as they began their journey. Sure, they could wait until morning but the trip to Castle Town was a day and a half anyway. They may as well encounter the night early on. Link walked beside Epona as he explained the situation.

"The way was completely blocked to the interior of the Sacred Grove. I figured Rusl would be the best bet to help me." He gazed in front of him for a moment then looked back to the horse. "I'm going to tell him everything. He's been like a father to me, he deserves to know what really happened."

"A wise choice, Link." Epona answered. "He has a good heart. We animals can sense these things you know." She shot Link a sly look. "You also want to speak to Princess Zelda don't you?"

Link laughed. He always knew Epona to be right to the point even before actually speaking with her. She had always had spunk. "Yes. Yes I do. But I don't think I can speak to her like this. But I do want to keep in touch with her. She holds a piece of the Triforce and can relate to a lot of things I'm going through. It makes me feel like I'm not alone… And hey don't look at me like that! She's the princess and I'm a goat herder from Ordon. Oh and if you haven't noticed I'm also an animal on occasion."

Epona shook her head slightly, before holding it proudly in the air. "And just WHAT is wrong with being an animal?" She said in mock anger.

"Heh. Nothing, it's just a little odd for a human to become a wolf from time to time." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "Do you really think this form is… you know, a part of me?"

"I'll tell you what. When I first saw you, like this I mean, I thought you were cursed."

"Well, I was… kind of. Um. I just don't know."

"But you told me that all of the other people that were trapped in the twilight turned to spirits. They were like ghosts. Then when you entered that darkness you changed into a wolf. You could not have completed your quest without the form you are now in." She caught his eyes. "YOU are the one who decides if this is a part of you or not. Who's to know if you will ever be back to your old form at all? If you return to a human will you ever turn back into the blue-eyed beast? I think you'll figure it out in time. You always seem to."

"Thanks Epona. You are my best friend; I guess you always have been. Whatever happens I will not ever regret getting to actually talk to you."

It was dark now and Rusl had attached a lantern to the saddle to provide some extra light. Although, the clear sky and full moon alone illuminated South Hyrule Field pretty well. Ordon's designated protector thought it strange to feel like the third wheel in this quest. He'd hoped for a chance to journey with Link, but this wasn't what he had in mind. Swapping stories and roasting things over a fire seemed to be more his taste. He had watched in a awe as Link and Epona glanced at each other, just like two people deep in conversation would.

"You know," he finally said. "I feel like the odd one out here. Are you two having a chat without me?" Link's ears turned in Rusl's direction before his head did. Rusl sighed. This whole thing was going to take some getting used to. The wolf nodded. "Alright then." At least Link could still understand him. Rusl realized he could get some insight on Epona from him. "I'm not getting too heavy for her am I?"

Link looked to Epona then back at Rusl before shaking his head 'no.'

"Well that's good then." The man replied. "Even still I was thinking maybe we could stop and rest for a few hours. Get it some sleep." The wolf seemed to ponder a moment before nodding.

Cool night air seemed to cut right through Rusl's clothes. He pulled his cloak more tightly around him. Epona had decided to rest lying down and Link cuddled next to her. Rusl decided to sit a few feet away. He didn't want to sleep too close to a horse. What if she rolled over or something? The sight of a wolf curled up next to a horse seemed odd. It was actually kind of adorable. A chuckle escaped his throat. Link's eyes snapped open and he stood. The wolf walked over to Rusl and grabbed the man's cloak with his teeth. After he dragged Rusl slightly the man took the hint and lay down next to the mare.

They slept for a couple of hours around the warmth of a small fire Rusl had made. Until the sound of a branch snapping nearby woke Rusl from his slumber. He couldn't tell what direction it had come from but the thing was trudging toward the small makeshift camp. Was it dragging something behind it? Whatever it was, it was close now. Rusl began to unsheathe his sword but a scaly claw-like hand grabbed his arm. For a moment the swordsman feared for his life.

Suddenly, a black blur passed him and the grip of the claw released. Rusl had fallen to the ground and was scrambling backwards. When he turned around he saw a Lizalfos. It was holding a crude looking sword and whipping it's tail around wildly. Then he saw Link just as he latched his teeth onto the monsters throat and bit down. The growl that Rusl heard made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It was furious, powerful, and untamed. Link bit down repeatedly and blood escaped from the monsters neck. The monster struggled against him to no avail. Finally, the monster gasped, became still and turned to familiar black ashen smoke.

Rusl stared at where the monster had once been. He had just witnessed a wolf take down a Lizalfos with its TEETH. The scene had shaken him. He approached the wolf slowly.

"Link! Link are you still in there?!" Rusl's voice was full of concern.

Blue-eyes widened in shock Link slowly turned around. Rusl thought he was being taken over. By what? The wolf? No. That wasn't the case. Was it? Link had felt he was in complete control. Was this a part of someone's plan? Ganondorf? Zant? Did someone want him to become so much like a wolf that he was useless as a human? Did they want him to run away into the wild? Did they want him to forget who he was?

Link's thoughts swirled inside of his head. Just a few moments ago he had thought the wolf was a part of him. Now, after seeing the concern in Rusl's eyes he wondered again. He wished there was someone to talk to. Zelda may be able to relate on the triforce, but she wasn't a wolf. And from the old book he had seen neither was the hero from the past. He didn't realize he had been staring forward, only making Rusl more concerned.

"LINK! Can you hear me?" The man was crouched in front of him now.

The wolf finally nodded.

"I'm sorry. It's… It's just that I've never seen you… I… I've never seen anything… anyone fight like that." He was grasping for the right words. The man had panicked in the moment and he wished he could just take it back. "I suppose that's just how wolves fight now isn't it? Of course it is." He reassured himself. "Please forgive me Link. It's just… this is a lot to take in."

Link was relieved at Rusl's words. Although, seeds of doubt had already been planted. Would it have to be a constant battle; every day trying to decide if this wolf form was a curse or a blessing? Epona looked at Link knowingly.

"YOU will have to figure this out."

"Are you psychic or something?" Link asked the mare trying to lighten the mood.

"No. But I know your moods better than anyone. Horses know when their rider is troubled."

Rusl unknowingly interrupted the conversation. "Let's get to Castle Town."

Link nodded.

-

They reached Castle Town around sunset that day. By then the tension from the earlier encounter had dissolved. Rusl left Epona at the stables beside the gate and placed the rope around Link.

"You know it's going to be hard to explain having a wolf in Castle Town." Rusl looked down at Link. But he only wagged his tail.

A guard at the gate saw the companions and begun questioning Rusl. "Is that YOUR wolf sir?"

"Um. Yes, this is my… pet wolf."

"Are you aware that a wolf that fits the exact description of the one has been known to run the streets and attack the guards?"

"Guards have been attacked by a wolf?"

"Well, not attacked really. No one was hurt. But it sure seemed dangerous." The guard paused and lifted his helmet. "Although, he didn't seem tamed. Some of the guards said he had shackles on one of his paws."

Rusl gave Link a scolding look. The wolf's tail was wagging enthusiastically.

"Well, maybe it's just a misunderstanding. He's actually very well behaved. See watch." Rusl pointed down at the ground. "Sit." Link obeyed the command.

"Hmm. Must just look kind of like him. Go ahead and have a good evening sir. Don't mind the mess. I don't know where you come from but most of Hyrule is going through repairs. Castle Town is no exception."

Rusl nodded politely. "Thank you sir."

After they were through the gate Rusl looked down at the wolf. "Did you really mess with the guards?" Rusl looked upset.

Link nodded.

"Good boy." Rusl smirked. Turns out he shared Link's opinion of Castle Town's guards. The Hyrulian army had some amazing soldiers. Unfortunately, most of those were killed in recent battles with Ganondorf, Zant, and their minions. The "guards" in the interior of Castle Town were normally cowards. Sure, they could frighten a petty thief with their fancy looking weapons. But they would never stand up in a fight. Many of them were men around Link's age that wanted an easy job. Being a Castle Town guard was normally pretty laid back, and it came with a title and benefits. But Hylia forbid if these "men" ever had to see actual battle.

"So… we're here in Castle Town." Rusl looked around at the construction happening everywhere. Clangs of hammers filled the air. Some of the roads were blocked off and the spires of the Castle were badly damaged. The whole town was a mess, but that would eventually lead to restoring the beauty of the town. Crews and volunteers were working to get buildings back in order before the winter hit. And it seemed it was coming early this year.

"Where exactly are we going?"

Link pointed stiffly with his entire body toward the castle. Rusl looked in the direction then back at the wolf.

"The castle." His voice was deadpan. "I suppose you want an audience with the princess of Hyrule?" He said sarcastically.

Link nodded and paced forward tugging Rusl behind him.

"Woah!"

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this story so far. Sorry for the lack of updates the past couple of weeks. It's been kind of crazy. But I'm hoping to get another chapter up before the week is done.


	7. Chapter 7: An Audience With the Princess

**Chapter 7  
An Audience for the Princess**

Tall doors approached Rusl quickly as the wolf pulled him forward. The doors looked brand new, like they had been recently replaced. Link saw the guards and slipped out of his rope leash and into the shadows. Luckily, the guards seemed dazed, tired, or maybe they had mastered the art of sleeping while standing.

"What on earth do you want me to say?" Rusl hissed under his breath at the beast in the shadows.

The wolf couldn't respond if he wanted to. Helmets creaked in front of the man and two guards were now looking at him suspiciously.

"Can we help you with something sir?" The older looking guard asked.

"Yes… I… um…"Rusl looked at the shadows to see Link motioning his nose forward trying to get him to go on. He cleared his throat. "Actually, I was seeking an audience with the Princess."

"Aha. May I ask your name and providence?" It was the older guard again. Rusl was wondering if the younger man ever spoke.

"Rusl of Ordon Village." Rusl was standing proudly. If he were to represent his village he'd do it well.

The younger guard pulled out a scroll and put it in front of the elder.

"Mmhmm. It appears Ordon is the only area to not give a report to the Princess after the damages of recent events. You may enter, Rusl of Ordon. Please do not mind the repairs and damages." He sighed. "The castle isn't the beauty it once was."

The guards opened the large doors. Rusl turned to look at Link, but he was gone. Inside a man, who had apparently been listening to the conversation, waited to guide him to the Princess. Large glasses sat on the short old man's nose and he wore a robe that almost reached the ground. The man was looking at a book that seemed to be some kind of checklist as he absent mindedly guided Rusl to a meeting room.

"Much of the castle was destroyed. The western portion had the least amount of damage so her majesty now resides there. You will only speak to her when spoken to. When you enter her presence you must bow." He was listing off details in a deadpan voice, like he'd said it a million times. Dumbfounded Rusl looked at the once majestic castle. The guards hadn't been exaggerating.

-

Link had started to go in through a secret passage he knew led to the inside of the castle. Then he noticed some of the Castle wall had been repaired with wood. Sure, it would block human thieves, but not a wolf. He dug under the wall and gasped at the view on the other side. It was completely disheartening. Marble and stone chunks were scattered everywhere. Broken arms and legs that had fallen from once beautiful fountains littered the ground. Anger rose in his throat. The image seemed to reflect Hyrule. How dare someone hurt his home, his people, this kingdom.

No. It did not reflect Hyrule. It was only a reminder of what all of Hyrule could have become if he had not intervened. Yes, there was damage everywhere in the kingdom. Heck, he'd caused some of it. But Hyrule was safe from Ganondorf and Zant. A time of recovery and peace was beginning. This realization calmed him down again. As long as he was living, he'd do everything in his power to protect the people.

The castle was under serious repair and much of it would have to be rebuilt completely. There were probably a hundred workers on the grounds. Link knew he'd have to be sneaky, but he'd grown used to that. It was late afternoon and the bright sun cast a lot of shadows from the debris. He began sneaking to the area of the castle to the west. It was in much better shape than the rest and he could smell Rusl's scent in that direction.

"Did you see that?" A worker questioned as Link had accidentally kicked a rock with his rear paw and dashed behind a large chunk of marble.

"What Symon?" His partner rolled his eyes.

"I think I saw a wolf!"

Another worker's laugh boomed across the courtyard. "I think you may have worked a little too hard today, buddy."

"I guess. I think I'm going crazy."

"Going?" The other man laughed.

Link allowed himself to exhale and continued forward

-

Two more guards stood next to a smaller set of doors. Rusl entered and bowed respectfully as his "tour guide" introduced him. The room was much smaller than Rusl had anticipated. The Princess was seated in a chair that sat beside a table. The furniture was beautiful and certainly expensive, but it wasn't the throne he had expected. Next to her stood a single guard.

"Guard." The Princess' voice held authority and power.

Rusl tensed for a moment, though he wasn't sure why. He had done nothing wrong and had remained in a bowing position. The clang of armor made him realize the guard had moved, perhaps to solute the princess.

"Please, leave us. I wish to speak with Rusl of Ordon in private."

The guard left the room and closed the door. Rusl was stunned. After all, he didn't know Zelda and he was armed.

"Thank you for your respect Rusl of Ordon, but it is really unnecessary."

His position shifted so that he was standing in front of the princess. Her eyes looked tired but still held a look of authority. Then she stood and walked toward the swordsman. She may have been a young woman, around Link's age, but that didn't stop her from intimidating Rusl.

"I wanted to thank you personally, but I have been busy with kingdom duties. As you can see Hyrule is in recovery right now." She seemed to offer a faint smile. "But if it weren't for you and your friends it would be much worse."

Rusl wanted to speak, to deny it perhaps. It was meant to be a secret. Zelda seemed to see his intentions.

"There is no need to deny what you have all done. Although you may not want it, you will be rewarded for your service to the kingdom. Without your help, I'm not sure I would be alive. Thank you."

"It was my absolute pleasure your highness." She nodded.

"Now, what is your report on the damages of Ordon Village?"

"Actually, um…" Rusl stumbled for words again. What had Link wanted him to say? Why did he want him to speak with Zelda in the first place? "Well, there were some children that were kidnapped but they have since been returned safely. The pumpkin harvest has been a wonderful success. We lost none of our goats. Your Majesty, we were blessed." Rusl's eyes widened. It suddenly dawned on him that Link had protected Ordon Village. He was there and stopped the Twilight from coming across the land before it had. Ordon Village was the best off place in all of Hyrule. "I believe we were protected."

"Hmm." The Princess didn't seem surprised by Rusl's last statement. "So, Rusl of Ordon. Is that all you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Well…I." Was it?

A black flash seemed to come from nowhere. Rusl jumped and grabbed his chest, like he expected a heart attack to happen any second. His nerves had been twisted into knots because of his current position. But he hadn't realized just how tense he was. The Princess widened her eyes in shock for a millisecond. Rusl didn't notice, she seemed as stoic as ever.

A wolf walked in between the two. Zelda watched Rusl's reaction to the wolf. He had been surprised at the entrance, but seemed at ease with the wolf. It seemed they knew each other.

Rusl gulped. Why in the world would Link show himself like this? Unless? Did Zelda know? He looked at the Princess. She seemed to be studying him instead of the wolf. Rusl reached down to pet Link's ear, but he wasn't sure what to say or how to go about the situation.

"This is my um…" Link looked at Rusl as he tried to explain. Then he stepped forward and bowed before the Princess. "Oh," was all the man could manage.

What happened next took the swordsman by surprise. The Princess, the ruler of Hyrule, bowed to the wolf.

"Hero. It is an honor."

If there were a fly in the room Rusl would have caught it. Link seemed to sigh at the bowing.

"Your Highness, you know?"

"I do. And I can see he trusts you as well." She paused to think. "Hero chosen by the goddesses, why are you in this form?" She seemed to be addressing Rusl for the answer.

"Your highness I do not know. I did not know that he had ever taken this form until a couple of days ago… and he hasn't been able to explain it to me."

"Whatever the situation, I owe it to both of you and your friends for Hyrule still being around as it is today. The best soldiers of the army were destroyed in Zant's first invasion. They would have been of great help in your battle." Rusl thought he heard a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Including my personal guards. They weren't ready for such an intense attack at a time of peace. Especiallym not hear at the castle. Although, they fought bravely."

Link shifted uneasily. Zelda's most loyal and skilled fighters _had _helped him. Though they were spirits in the castle. Without their assistance, he may not have made it alive. Link suddenly became aware of the ghostly figure in the corner. He seemed middle aged and his armor was different. The spirit seemed to become aware of the wolf as well and nodded. His voice was like wind through metal.

"I will always watch over her in this castle, though I cannot leave." Link nodded as slightly as he could manage. Zelda saw his gaze and turned to the corner, but saw nothing.

She looked to Link's wolf form. "Hero, can you change to a Hylian."

Link shook his head 'no.'

"Then you seek assistance to return to that form?"

The wolf nodded. Zelda walked to the wolf and Rusl noticed a faint glow on the Princess' hand. Its glow became brighter until he could see the symbol clearly through her white glove. He looked at Link's paw and saw it glowing as well. Both of them had a piece of the Triforce.

"There is nothing I can do to help you here." She sighed.

Link ran to where a map of Hyrule was painted on the marble floor. It appeared as a permanent welcome mat in front of the door. He placed his paw on an unlabeled part of the map. Rusl was completely confused, but Zelda nodded knowingly.

"It seems you need help getting to the Sacred Grove." She thought a moment. "But why come to me? Rusl is a capable companion."

Link's tail dropped between his legs and he looked down. Zelda grabbed his head and tilted it so that their eyes met.

"I wish to speak with you too." His eyes brightened. It seems he wasn't the only one who felt lonely in the blessing and curse that was the Triforce.

"Well." Rusl felt uncomfortable. "I guess Link and I need to head to this sacred grove and um do something?"

"Yes, I suppose you do." Zelda looked Rusl right in the eyes. "I'm coming too."

In his mind Rusl screamed out "WHAT!?" But managed a "yes, your majesty." Link looked shocked as well.

Zelda looked at the swordsman knowingly. "I know it is a strange thing for me to join you sir. I have planned to visit much of Hyrule. I've heard the various reports and wish to evaluate them myself. It would not be completely unacceptable for me to go to Ordon Village first. The council already knows that I plan to leave." She walked back toward the table and then turned toward the two warriors again. "We will leave immediately."

Maybe it was Rusl's imagination, but she seemed almost excited to go. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about the journey. The ride over was awkward enough, not being able to talk to Link. Now, he'd have to find a way to care for and entertain the princess. What about guards? Surely she'd bring them along.

"Excuse me for a moment." The Princess opened the door and talked to the old man that had guided Rusl into the castle. Apparently, he was an advisor or at least well trusted by the Princess.

"Link!" Rusl's voice was a low whisper. "How can we stop her from coming? I don't know how to take care of a princess."

Link just narrowed his eyes and wagged his tail playfully. If only Rusl knew. Zelda had been in battle with Link; she could take care of herself pretty well.

Rusl shook his finger at the wolf. "You know. You are an ornery beast. Body language says a lot."

The wolf seemed to shrug his shoulders. It wasn't his intention for Zelda to accompany him. But you wouldn't catch him objecting to the idea. She may be helpful on deciphering a lot of things. Besides if and when he changed back he wanted to talk to her.

Zelda walked back into the room. "We leave in twenty minutes. Rusl you are my escort. Meet me in the alley behind Malo Mart. I have already packed for a trip. You are dismissed." Her voice was stern, but not angry. Still, it left no room for argument.

-

Link disappeared again before Rusl was escorted out of the castle. His guide, whose name was actually Reginald, told him to watch out for the Princess. Rusl suspected he was the closest thing Zelda had to a father figure. The King had died 5 years ago leaving the young Zelda to rule. (Her mother had died from complications of her birth.) Rusl had heard stories of the king constantly being busy and normally not getting all that much done. His concerns had been for the rich. Maybe it was Zelda's youth that made her have concern and sympathy for all people. So far, Rusl had nothing but respect for the Princess' reign.

Rusl met up with Link outside the castle and put the rope back around him.

"Well, we have ten minutes before our fellow traveler arrives." He was careful not to say 'princess.' "Is there any other reason we're here?"

A tug on the leash seemed to answer Rusl's question. Soon they were in front of Malo Mart.

"Alright." Rusl rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "What do I need from here? Malo sales just about everything you know… Weird kid. The goddesses must have had something crazy in mind when they allowed him to be born. He's six years old, looks like a baby, but he's a genius and has started a chain of stores! It's insanity."

Link would have rolled his eyes at one of Rusl's little rants, but he agreed. Of all the things he's seen, Malo may be one of the creepiest. But the kid meant well. Now, how could he get Rusl to buy some bombs? He remembered a game they liked to play in Ordon. One person acts something out and another guesses. He'd heard someone call it 'charades.' He grabbed a rock in his mouth and tossed it toward a wall. Then walked up to it and jumped back suddenly, before collapsing.

A robust woman holding a child on her back was staring at the wolf. Her kid was laughing at the sight. "Doggie!"

Rusl laughed, but wasn't quite sure what Link was trying to say. The wolf repeated the action. The little child began clapping. "Doggie! Boom, Boom!"

"OH!" Suddenly it made sense. Rusl turned to the woman and child. "Thanks little guy!"

The woman rolled her eyes and walked away muttering something about tourists. Rusl tied Link's leash to a post and entered the overly cheery shop. He returned a few minutes later with a bomb bag.

"This is starting to make sense now." Rusl held one bomb out of a bag. "Whatever this place is, you can't get into it; at least not without some firepower. Right?"

Link nodded.

They went around to the other side of Malo Mart and Rusl tucked the bomb back into the bag. There were a lot of people back in the alley and none of them looked like Royalty. It didn't help that everyone was bundled up in his or her winter clothes. Link remembered his sensitive nose and began sniffing. Once he caught Zelda's scent he approached her.

There was no crown or adornment on her clothing. She was covered with a long blue cloak with white riding pants and black boots showing beneath.

"I knew you'd find me." She reached down to pet Link, and then began walking. "I'll need to go to the stables to get my horse and supplies."

Her steed had been placed in the common stables by one of the city's gates. It had been listed under Rusl's name to not raise suspicion. The princess didn't want just anyone to know she was leaving, or where she was going. Rusl requested the horse and it was brought out. The horse was a black Andalusian stallion named Storm.

"WOLF." The horses voiced boomed in Link's head. "Why are you with this man, do you intend to harm the queen."

Link respected the horse already for being so concerned with her wellbeing. It reminded him of Epona. He also liked how he had called her 'queen.' A title she deserved. Who cared if she wasn't married?

"I have no intentions of hurting your queen. In fact, I will aid you in protecting her. This man is my friend and he'd give his life to save her. You don't need to worry about us."

"Good. But don't think that means I won't keep an eye on you."

"You'll have no objections from me."

-

Soon after they exited the town Link threw his head back and howled a familiar song.

"What are you doing wolf?"

"My name is Link, and you'll see." No later than he spoke Epona appeared running full speed toward the group of travelers.

"Wow." Storm blurted out. Link laughed and watched as his horse ran. She was beautiful, strong, and loyal. He'd never thought about anothre horse having a crush on her, but it seemed the black stallion did.

"Hmm… for the record that's MY queen. Kind of like my little sister. If you hurt her in any way I will show you what these teeth can do." Link warned.

"Strange for a wolf to be so protective."

Link shrugged, not that the horse would believe him. But maybe it would make him less surprised later. "I'm actually a human. I'm just stuck as a wolf right now."

"Riiiight."

Rusl placed his foot in Epona's stirrup and climbed into the saddle. "So are we ready to go now?"

Link nodded.

Zelda looked to the wolf. "We'll let you lead the way alright?"

He nodded again.

"Can you understand them?" The stallion asked.

"Of course! I told you I'm human." Link had a sly look in his eyes. The horse's confusion was amusing him. Storm seemed to ponder what Link had said. Epona and Rusl moved ahead and Zelda nudged her steed.

"Storm?" It was one of the few words he understood. It meant pay attention, she was talking to him. He shook his mane slightly and began walking forward.

"Hi. I'm Epona." Link listened as his friend introduced herself. "I'm Link's horse."

"Hello Epona…" The stallion paused. "Wait, Link is the wolf right?"

"Well, yes. Right now. He's uh… he's different than most humans. But you can trust him."

"This seems very strange to me, but if you trust him I will too."

Link's tail was wagging. That was one thing about being a wolf he couldn't control. His tail would show how he was feeling whether he wanted to or not. It was easier to hide emotions as a person. The trail was familiar, since they had traveled it earlier that day. After a few hours Rusl fell asleep on Epona's back. She would lean whenever it seemed he might fall off. Zelda chuckled a few times at the sight, but then realized maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. It would save them time on the journey. She wrapped her arms over the front of Storm and fell asleep herself.

"Humans…" Storm scoffed playfully.

"Hey! Watch it!" Link replied in false anger.

"Oh I forgot you are _apparently_ a human."

Perhaps, the _apparently _should have bothered Link. But he couldn't blame the horse for his suspicions. His story is pretty hard to believe. The sun would rise in a couple of hours and Link saw a small pond ahead. He told the horses to stop and woke the sleeping humans.

Rusl rubbed his eyes. "I guess maybe we should stop and rest a while."

Link would have given him a sarcastic remark about getting plenty of rest, but he couldn't. The group set up a small camp and slept. Link wasn't sure what the next day would hold, even though he really hoped it would be easy. If they had to fight, they needed to be rested.

**-  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story; I hope you have enjoyed it. I wanted to especially thank those that have favorited, followed, and reviewed!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Golden Wolf

Chapter 8  
A Glowing Wolf

The sun rose from the horizon, causing the small camp to stir. The temperature seemed slightly warmer than the previous day. But a chill still hung in the air, a reminder that winter was coming soon.

Link woke last, which seemed to surprise Rusl. The swordsman thought it was strange that Link had no urgency about this quest. He needed to be turned back into a human. He was trapped in the form of a beast. If that were him he'd want to get this all sorted out immediately. But Link seemed to be relaxed, calm, and maybe a little too comfortable.

Link extended his paws in front of his body and stretched. When he shook he realized just how thick his fur was becoming, it gave the illusion of a much larger animal. Then he noticed that Rusl seemed to be staring off, in deep thought perhaps. A familiar battle raged in Link's mind. Was the wolf a part of him? Was it a curse? He remembered Rusl's reaction to seeing him attack a monster. The man had believed that the form had taken Link over completely. But Link never felt that way. Midna had stated in her letter that it would be wrong for her to keep the form from him. And he had no clue what Zelda thought about the beast. A low growl resonated in his throat in frustration. He shook the thoughts away and started walking causing the others to follow.

They traveled for a while and the humans were deathly silent. Zelda sat as stoically as ever, and Rusl seemed to have no idea what to say to royalty. Link was not big on talking himself, especially during his mission to save Hyrule. But in his defense he was often alone. Well, Midna was there and she was in hiding the majority of the time. When she wasn't he didn't get many words in anyway. This silence was an uncomfortable one. He wondered how different the trip would be if he could speak. At least the animals had made some conversation. The small caravan had begun to space out a little and Link moved in closer to Epona.

"You know, I think our buddy Storm here likes you."

"Don't flatter me." She snorted.

"No, I'm serious. And I don't know what stallions look for in a woman, but you are a beautiful horse to me."

"I'm a stocky workhorse, Link. I'm hardly the kind of horse that royalty or royal equines would want." She held her head up defiantly. Rusl was sitting on her back looking at the pair in utter confusion.

"Without you there would be no royalty, royal equines, or Hyrule as it is today. Don't think I could have done what I did without you. I remember when you were gone Epona, it was excruciating and traveling places took forever. And warping couldn't get me some places." Link gave her an hard look but it quickly softened. "Listen I know he likes you. You might as well at least give the guy a chance."

"You are absolutely crazy."

"Maybe. But if he hurts you at least I know where to find him. And I'll kill him."

She lowered her head a little and he could see the confident gleam in her eyes. "I don't doubt that."

"Besides, I see the way you look at him." Link walked in front of the mare and purposely wagged his tail so that it brushed her face.

"Hey!"

Link ran forward until there was a good distance between them then turned to growl playfully.

"Oh so that's how it is!" Epona darted forward at the wolf so fast that Rusl almost flew off her back.

"Epona! Woah girl!" He screamed and she slowed to a stop. Link circled and jumped around her playfully.

"Are you trying to give your human friend a heart attack?!" Epona was laughing at Rusl's sudden fear. Link continued to prance around.

"Link! Is this some kind of game to you?" The swordsman seemed angry.

The wolf pranced in front of the horse and nodded. He then proceeded to crouch his head low to the ground with his rear sticking up in the air. His tail wagged wildly.

Rusl laughed. Link also heard a light chuckle behind them. Zelda's laugh. It had been quiet and short. But it was a beautiful sound that Link was determined to hear more often. Somehow Epona and Link's little show had broken down the tension. Zelda nudged Storm forward so that she was even with Rusl again.

"Is everything okay up here, Rusl?" Her lips seemed neutral but Link could make out the mischievous grin in her eyes.

"All's well, princess." Rusl was still laughing.

Link's ears suddenly shot to the east of them. The horses heard it as well, and Rusl and Zelda seemed to be aware of the sudden change in the animals.

"Link? Is something there?" Zelda asked quietly.

The wolf nodded subtlety as his form tensed. Rusl noticed and unsheathed his sword. Zelda readied her bow. Over the next hill five Lizalfos appeared. They weren't wandering like the ones Link had seen lately. These monsters were on a mission to destroy. They began running toward the group of travelers and Link ran up to meet them. He circled three of them quickly and began to bite into their legs as they swung large spiked weapons at him. He led them away from the group and latched on to one of their reptilian necks. His teeth sunk into the monsters throat and it stopped moving then turned to ashes. One of the two remaining opponents was limping horribly from the gash Link had made and he made quick work of the Lizalfos. The last Lizalfos seemed more cunning dodging Link's attacks and occasionally landing a hit on the wolf with the dagger on its tail. Link's biggest concern was the other two that had ran for his friends. He could handle this guy, but he hoped they were okay.

Rusl had cut a large gash in the arm of one of the two Lizalfos that approached him. He had motioned for Zelda to fall back. She complied and brought Storm behind the swordsman, but never lowered her weapon. With one skilled forward jab to the injured monsters head he successfully killed it. Furious, the other monster lunged right at Rusl before he had time to adjust himself. He lifted up his opposite arm and expected excruciating pain. As a reflex he closed his eyes.

_ZZZZIIIIPP!_

Something had zoomed right past him. When Rusl opened his eyes he saw the Lizalfos' stunned eyes with an arrow directly between them. Blood began to ooze out of the wound before the monster disintegrated. Zelda jumped off of Storm retrieved the arrow, and wiped off the blood with a cloth. Link had defeated his last foe and witnessed the Princess' feat. It didn't come as a surprise to him; he'd seen her shoot a bow before.

Rusl on the other hand was staring at the spot where the monster disappeared absolutely dumbfounded. Link ran down the hill to see that everyone was okay. He barked to get Rusl's attention.

"Did you know she could?" His voice was low. Link nodded knowingly and looked toward Zelda. Rusl's eyes followed his. Obviously, Zelda could fend for herself. Rusl scolded himself internally for thinking she would be a burden on this trip. She just saved his life. "Well, this changes things."

"Princess I owe you my life. Thank you." He offered an awkward bow on Epona.

"You would have done the same for me sir. In many ways you have, you owe me nothing." The silence began to creep up again, but Rusl decided to break the tension early.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that your Highness?" Zelda felt absolutely relieved that Rusl now felt comfortable asking her questions. And if Link trusted him, she could too.

"I have learned many skills growing up in the castle. Archery was a part of the lessons I had growing up. To be honest it is one of my favorites. I also learned some about swordsmanship, but it was never my strong suit. Perhaps I should leave that to you and Link."

"I think you could take Link in a sword fight at the moment your highness." Rusl mused.

She smiled a real genuine smile. Link thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Maybe."

They had reached the entrance to the Lost Woods. Link turned to the horses and instructed them to stay near the entrance. He would call when they returned. Zelda, Rusl, and Link entered the woods. The two humans seemed to be in awe. The trees were taller here than anywhere they had ever seen. The air even felt different. Link was gazing around the canopy looking for Skull Kid, but he wasn't there. He felt a little relieved at that fact. The way to the grove was still clear. Link ran ahead when he saw the wall.

Zelda gasped. It was the entrance to the Sacred Grove. Something about blowing up part of the wall seemed wrong to her. But she knew that it was Link's intention and that he had to get to the Master Sword. She figured it out before Rusl and placed some bombs at the base and began to light them. Rusl caught on and followed suit. In no time a large BOOM echoed through the ancient woods.

Link was surprised to see that the Sacred Grove looked a bit different. There were fountains with bubbling water and the old stones seemed new again. Yet some places were still rubble. It was as if the Sacred Grove was under construction like much of Hyrule. The symbol of the Triforce stood between two statues and he realized the path to the Master Sword was blocked again.

He stood on the sacred symbol and started howling an ancient song. The ground shook and the two statues came to life. They asked for Link to guide them and he started jumping as the statues mimicked his movements. Rusl and Zelda noticed he seemed to have done this before. At one point he hesitated, unsure of the next leap. Zelda pointed and Link followed her guidance. Rusl gave her a questioning look.

"I like puzzles." She shrugged.

Link had been granted entrance to the chamber that held the sword. He looked back at his companions, but they seemed hesitant to follow.

"We will come if you wish, Hero. But I believe this is something you should do alone."

The wolf nodded. He knew the princess was right. Besides, he was expecting company. He walked up the stairs and gazed upon the sword. Maybe it was a blessing and a curse, but he missed it. He longed to wield it again. Something about having the Master Sword felt… right. In the corner he noticed a glowing gold wolf.

"I think you missed the memo." The golden beast approached him. "I said take sword in hand…"

Link looked to the Master Sword. "I intend to."

"Ah, but what if that particular sword is done with you?"

"It's worth a try isn't it? I thought you were gone. You said you had eased your regrets…" Link knew the Hero's Shade would only manifest himself as a wolf here. He was only in his skeletal form when they were in the Ghostly Ether. "And you seem… different." Link wasn't sure if he should feel more uncomfortable with the ghost's new attitude. Something about this change made him feel as though he was talking to a friend, not an ancient hero.

"Is that so?" The Hero's Shade offered a wolfish grin. "I wish to speak with you in my true form." No sooner had he said the words did he jump into Link's body transporting them both to the Ghostly Ether.

Link found himself standing in his Hylian form complete with weapons and his sword Zelda had given him. He had never been transported here in wolf form, but apparently in this strange place he was a human. The hero had been admiring his hands and wasn't prepared for the sight when he looked up.

In front of him stood the Hero's Shade. If his attitude hadn't confused Link, his current form certainly had. Link couldn't help but swallow in slight disgust. The hero of the past was a gruesome sight. His body looked as if it was decomposing, or perhaps the opposite. Organs and intestines were visible some parts looked whole, others were small bits and pieces. His intestines had places that were black and dead and other places that looked healthy. There were muscles scattered over bones, while some remained bare. Occasionally, Link was sure he heard a heartbeat, but it was weak and only happened twice in the span of a minute. Skin seemed to hang from everywhere. His one glowing red eye seemed half-blue. Veins and arteries seemed to grow around muscle-looking tissue. Once crumbling armor seemed to shine like new. It was the strangest thing Link had ever seen, and that was saying a lot.

"What ails you boy?" At least that was familiar. So was the sound of the ghost's "breathing" it sounded like wind rustling through tin. It was grating and not at all pleasant to hear. "It's not polite to stare."

"I… I'm not sure I understand." Link wasn't sure how to react.

"Honestly, I don't understand it either." The form shifted and seemed to place his weight on one foot. It was strange to see the Hero's Shade relaxed. "My spirit was formed of pure regret. When I taught you the skills I expected to just cease to exist or to move on. But it seems the rest of my spirit wants to reform itself." He waved a gruesome hand over his body. "A nice look huh?"

"Sure…" Link was still dumbfounded.

"I believe I have more to teach you. But it has nothing to do with the sword. You're spirit is fractured." The zombie-like figure seemed sure of his statement.

"What?" His eyes widened.

"You are fighting a constant battle with this wolf… _thing._" He flailed his arms in the air as he spoke. Link's gaze darted to the ground. He seemed to think a minute before looking up again.

"When you were, you know, alive." Somehow saying that felt disrespectful. "Did you have a wolf form too? I mean you come to me in the form of a wolf now so I was just-"

"Goddesses no! That's your fault boy." The spirit seemed almost bitter.

"What?! What do you mean? How did _I _turn your spirit into a wolf? That doesn't make any sense."

"I have a question for you boy. Do half the things the goddesses do make any sense?" The spirit rolled his one eye, which seemed to switch between a red glowing orb and a blue human eye. Link wouldn't dare speak of the goddesses in this way, it made him wonder for the zillionth time who in the world this guy was.

"I was just drifting through time as a spirit of regret, waiting for the next hero. When suddenly, my spirit seemed to become attached to a couple of travelers. I couldn't leave them. Back then my form was the skeleton you are used to seeing. Which people that actually saw me always called me a stalfos. Goddesses! How insulting! I am not nor have I ever been a stalfos!" Link just stared at the spirit. "Sorry. Anyway, the couple had a child. This kid came crying into the world and BAM I turn into a wolf."

Link realized by now that the Hero's Shade was speaking of his family.

"I'm not allowed to interfere with your fate." The figure looked down and seemed sad. "Your parents, they were attacked. I wasn't able to do anything. Your father died and your mother was dying. I knew you were the one. Nothing else had affected my spirit in hundreds of years. Know that I wanted to save your parents. I know what it is like to never know mine. All I could do was howl. But that was enough to get the young man you call Rusl to find you. It was enough for the village of Ordon to raise you and for your destiny to begin."

"Oh…" Link let the information set in.

"The point is…" The Hero Shade stiffened. "On the day of your birth I became as a wolf. Since then that is the only way I can manifest myself in the natural realm. I just really don't think it's a coincidence."

Link shuffled his boots on the ground. Again someone was telling him the wolf was a part of him. But Rusl's reaction the other day… and the fear people had of him. He had forcibly been turned into the wolf right? It was a part of the curse of Twilight the only reason he had been turned into the beast was because the Triforce of Courage. He hadn't become a spirit like the others had… Or maybe, just maybe, the beast _was_ his spirit somehow. Maybe it was just paranoia that could be the cause of him being concerned that the wolf would take over. But he wasn't being possessed as a wolf. No. He was in complete control. This battle had waged in his mind far too long. A battle he was tired of fighting, when he knew the answer.

Midna was right.

"The wolf…" Link mumbled.

"The wolf what? If you are having an epiphany you are going to have to speak up."

Link shook his head for a moment. "You know you almost seem immature now."

The Hero's Shade chuckled. "That's fine by me, at least I'm not just a bunch of regrets anymore. Besides, in my defense I never expected to grow up."

"What?" Link was beginning to see the spirit in a different light.

"Nothing…" The Hero's Shade was sitting down a boulder that seemed to have appeared from nowhere with his bloody chin leaning on the hilt of his sword.

"Link."

"Are we speaking in third person now?"

"No." Link's voice was serious. "You are Link, the one from the old book. The one who thought he was a Kokiri child."

The zombie-like man was silent.

"You are the Hero of Time."

The spirit dropped his sword and it clanged loudly through the seemingly endless ether. He stood up. There was no point in trying to deny the truth.

"I am." He tried to make a sound as if he was clearing his throat but it came out like metal scraping metal. "But this isn't about who I am, it's about who you are. And you need to stop this constant battle within. Trust me, those can be the most dangerous."

The realization that the Hero's Shade was the Hero of Time somehow made him more at ease. It meant that they had shared the same burden. The Triforce of Courage had been with this Link in his lifetime. The mark was starting to pulse and glow on the hero's hand. The Hero of Time was watching it and seemed almost amused.

"So what about the wolf, boy? Is it a curse?"

"No." The mark glowed brighter.

"Then speak boy. What do you believe to be the truth?"

"I…"

His voice faltered, but he swallowed hard and continued. "I am the wolf, the Devine Beast; the wolf is a part of me. And it's not a part I wish to lose!" Tears began to well up in his eyes. Months of denial seemed to have built up in his chest. The light from the Triforce of Courage became so bright it was nearly blinding.

"The form is a blessing and I accept it for what it is. It is not, nor has it ever been a curse!" He was screaming now. As if he didn't care who heard, and dared anyone to challenge his statement.

The Hero of Time seemed to smile. A loud scream echoed through the mist. Link felt a familiar feeling in his chest and he let the change come. His body, even now in the Ghostly Ether, rearranged itself to his wolf form. He felt as though the weight of the entire kingdom of Hyrule had been lifted from his shoulders. Power surged through him.

"Would you look at that? Here we are in this realm and you are a wolf." The skin sagging from the skeleton's face seemed to form a gruesome smile. "But what now boy? Which are you? A wolf or a man?"

Link felt a new confidence burning inside of him. He had never felt more powerful that he did at this moment. The Triforce continued to glow and pulse to his heartbeat. His form shifted until he was standing in front of the skeletal figure as a human. He leaned so that his face was inches from the Hero's Shade and looked directly into his strange eye defiantly.

"I. AM. BOTH."

With that, the Hero's Shade smiled before collapsing onto the floor of the Ghostly Ether. Perhaps he had finally completed his mission.

-

Author's Note: Thank you so much for continuing to read, and hopefully enjoy, this story.


	9. Chapter 9: Whole Again

Chapter 9  
Whole Again

Silence.

The Ghostly Ether was filled with it. Link had never realized before that the presence of the Hero's Shade had been strangely comforting in an otherwise empty plain. The only sound he heard was that of his own pulse, which beat in time with the Triforce of Courage on his hand. It continued to brighten and dim. He felt alert and powerful and had an undeniable appetite to battle. For sport? Against evil? At this point it didn't matter. Link felt great. But some things didn't make sense. Why was he still here? The Hero's Shade had always transported him back, now it was laying on the floor a crumpled zombie-like form.

Link began to walk around but there didn't seem to be much to see. How long had he been here anyway? It seemed like hours. Finally, he sat down on the stone where the old hero had sat earlier. His fingers traced the edge of the pulsing symbol on the back of his opposite hand. It had looked the same when he had first been transformed into the blue-eyed beast. The Hero's Shade sat limply at arms reach. Link took the opportunity to really look at the old warrior.

His clothing was of a fully armored knight, a fact that just now stuck Link as odd. If this was really a past hero, then shouldn't it be wearing something similar to what he wore? After all, he'd been wearing the "hero's clothes." And this thing was a spirit. Shouldn't spirits just disappear, not sit limp like a corpse? Link reached out his hand and it grazed the old hero's. The form shifted unexpectedly. Link jumped up and backed away. Maybe he shouldn't have disturbed it.

A bright light shot out of the symbol on Link's hand and into that of the Hero's Shade. The figure seemed pulled into a standing position by an unseen force and began to float a few inches from the ground. But he still appeared unconscious. Link's eyes were wide in amazement. The parts of the body that had been black began to turn healthy shades of red. Muscles seemed to grow around all of the remaining exposed bone. Veins and arteries twisted and grew like vines. The draping and torn skin grew to look healthy then covered the entire figure. Link noticed quite a bit of scarring that must have been from the hero's lifetime.

The he heard a noise he wasn't expecting—a gasp. The spirit's once metallic "breathing" had become a choke, as if someone had just come up for air after staying under water far too long. The Hero fell to the ground on his knees and wheezed for a few seconds before the breathing steadied. His face was still near the ground.

"What…" His voice sounded hoarse, but a lot younger than Link had expected. "What did you do?"

Link was at a loss. As far as he was concerned he did nothing. He bent down and touched the hero's shoulder, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Are you…" He started.

"Alive?" The Hero's Shade coughed then chuckled. He seemed to gather enough strength to stand. "No, but I'm not fractured as I once was… I feel as alive as a dead person can get my friend."

"Oh." Link was stunned. He could see the Hero's true eyes. What was once a red glowing orb had become a fully formed blue eye that seemed to have a glint of mischief in it. Above the other eye there was a deep cut and the eye itself was clouded and milky. It was apparent that it had been blinded.

The Hero of Time caught Link staring. "Yeah, about that. You really should watch out for blades. Those things can put an eye out." The ancient Hero smiled then brushed his thumb over Link's own scar. "Look's like you were lucky." He shifted uncomfortably in his heavy armor. Then his good eye brightened like he had an idea. The armor shifted into a tunic, much like the one Link was wearing only it was crimson red.

Link stood speechless.

"What?" He adjusted his gloves and belt as he spoke. "You know I hated wearing that thing. Some knights liked those heavy getups for battle, but I really prefer what I fought my first battles in. I only wore that thing for special occasions. You know, big meetings, council debates… wow were those boring… and well, my funeral."

The man standing in front of Link looked so much like him it was scary, although he appeared older, in his early or mid-thirties. His blond hair was lighter than Link's and parted in the middle, a short ponytail stuck out beneath his red hat. And a goatee and mustache framed his mouth. If someone saw them together, they could easily pass for brothers.

"Were you… this young?" Link immediately wanted to stab himself with his own sword, but the words blurted out. The hero's age startled him.

"Hmm…" The Hero of Time seemed stumped as if searching through files in his mind. "I don't think so. I seem to remember being older. But some of my memories are scattered and mixed up, not that I'm surprised."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Listen kid, do yourself and me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Don't time travel."

The old hero said "time travel" like it was something you'd accidentally trip on in the woods.

"I'll try my best." Link smiled. Maybe this is what it was like to have an older brother, or an uncle. Now that the old hero seemed to have his spirit back, and his personality, it made him feel much better. Not to mention this guy had once held the Triforce of Courage and could no doubt relate. Link thought about the guidance this hero had given him, as well as certain treasures left behind by an ancient hero. Like that bow in the Goron Mine… "Thank you. I couldn't have made it through all I had without your guidance. The skills you have taught me are the reason I'm alive. And that bow was pretty useful too."

The Hero of Time flashed a smile. "You're welcome. The heroes of the past have always helped each other somehow, even if it's not always as evident. Besides, the spirit of the original hero resides in all of us. And yes you could have made it without my guidance, don't sell yourself short. Although, I'm honored to have been blessed enough to help you. It was my request to the goddesses, even if I could only manifest my regrets."

Link decided against digging into more of the history of the original hero. He suspected that the Hero's Shade didn't know much more than he did on that subject.  
The Hero's Shade?

"So, what should I call you now? You look like more than just a shade. Calling you "Link" is… odd. I don't know, you just look a lot like…. Um. Well, do you have a nick name or something?"

"Just a title "Hero of Time.""

Link sighed as if to say no way. Perhaps Link should have been more reverent to the old hero, but he couldn't help but feel he was talking to a friend.

"You could abbreviate it."

Link considered the idea for a whole second then scoffed. "You're crazy."

"Most legendary warriors are, wolf boy."

"I'll just call you "Time" alright?"

"I like it. It's mysterious." Time winked his blind eye, which looked kind of odd.

"Okay, great." Link paused. "So are you keeping me in this weird place forever or are you planning on letting me go back to my life?"

"I thought we were having a nice little chat here. But I guess you want to get back to Zelda hmm? What an attractive woman."

A disgusted look flashed over Link's face for a second and Time doubled over in laughter.

"What am I going to do about it, huh? I'm _dead_. It's okay to admit you think she's beautiful. Who is it that you really _like _anyway? Look's to me like you have three options the lovely farm girl, Ilia was it? The mysterious princess you think is gone forever and Zelda the princess of Hyrule." He circled around Link as he spoke. "And you haven't been accidentally engaged to someone else, so that's a positive."

"Hey listen here…" Link could feel himself becoming agitated, and he wasn't sure how to argue with the older hero. '_Just like a brother' _he thought.

Link saw Time's expression become sad, like an old memory had been triggered, but it changed so quickly he thought he had imagined it. The smile returned and Time pulled off Link's hat and put his arm around his neck as he ruffled his hair. "Oh, I'm going to love messing with you kid."

The world around them began to shift.

Zelda and Rusl saw Link's wolf form collapse after a strange gold light seemed to disappear inside him. The two began to approach the beast and Zelda could have sworn she saw his form flicker. Almost like an image of his human form enveloped the beast then disappeared again. He had only fallen a couple of seconds before he stood and turned toward his companions.

His friends had only moved a few feet from where they were before. He realized the Ghostly Ether had a really strange concept of time. Now that he thought about it, Midna never seemed to notice his "training" either. Not that she didn't ever wonder why there was a gold wolf that she kept seeing, or the fact that he seemed to trip whenever it was around. He had decided then that if the Hero's Shade had wanted her to know, he would have said so.

Link realized he was standing in wolf form. He wondered if he had really learned anything in the Ether. Did all of that really just happen? His paw still held the pulsing Triforce of Courage and in front of him the Master Sword seemed to be calling him. But the sages had said it was best to put the sword to rest. His time with it was over. Then why did he feel so strongly about taking it up again?

The sword was the one who chose, not the sages. He took a few steps forward and closed his eyes. His form shifted into a human again. All of that in the Ether must have been real. As soon as he transformed he heard Rusl mutter his name. The swordsman seemed to still have a few lingering doubts. But the wolf had just become Link right in front of his eyes. Link walked toward the sword and took a deep breath.

Rusl wanted to run forward and hug the boy he'd practically raised. But Zelda put her hand in front of him.

"Stay here."

It was an order. Rusl expected the princess to go herself but she stepped back. As Link approached the blade, ripples of white light coursed through the air. Although Rusl was still far away he had been close enough to get pushed back. Zelda's hair blew back from her face. They had both closed their eyes from the force. When they opened them Link was still standing. His hand was on the hilt of the sword. He pulled and the Sword of Evil's Bane allowed itself to be in his possession again. Link spun the sword in front of him then lifted it skyward.

Nearby, he retrieved a scabbard from the old wall. How he knew it was there Rusl had no idea. Then he put the sword on his back and walked back toward his friends. Rusl walked to meet him and glanced at Zelda, as if asking her approval, before embracing Link in a hug. Link returned the hug but seemed distant, as though a million things were on his mind.

"Were you wearing that before?" Rusl pointed to a chord around Link's neck. On it was a small dark stone with strange markings. Link hadn't noticed it. When he looked down he was hesitant. It was definitely the shadow crystal, although it had shrunken down. The dark stone touched his skin, before that would have instantly transformed him. Now, it seemed to hang as a reminder that he was in control. "I guess not."

"It must be precious to him, Rusl." Zelda regarded the stone with caution. The patterns looked like something of the Twili culture. Somehow she knew no one but Link should touch it.

"Hmm. I'm so sorry you were transformed into that creature it must have been so hard for you." Rusl's voice was full of pity and remorse, like Link had some sort of disease. Link hadn't realized he was staring forward, but Rusl's comments made his gaze turn towards the swordsman. Rusl gasped at the intensity in Link's eyes. Something he said must have struck a chord.

"Rusl! Do not pity me. I _AM_ the wolf. It's not some condition that needs to be treated!" He took a breath. Link knew his tone was harsh. It wasn't Rusl that caused the frustration. The man had just reminded him of his own self-doubt he had only just now overcome. He calmed his voice. "The wold is just a part of myself I needed to accept. It was difficult, but I have."

Link shifted his form into a wolf again and looked at Rusl. The man could see the same intensity in the beast's eyes, but also intelligence. Link was making his point clear.

Rusl bent down in front of the wolf. "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just this is all so strange, but I believe what you say. And I get your point by the way." He rubbed the back of his head. "Can you change back? I mean I'm sure you can but you were stuck like that for a while and it makes me nervous."

"Of course." Link's form had shifted again. He was smiling this time. "Sorry, it's just something I questioned for so long. Now I know the truth about me, and I can't afford to have doubts about who I am."

"The Master Sword." Zelda had been quiet during the exchange but it was burning in her mind. The Sword of Evil's Bane wasn't used for just anything.

Link unsheathed the blade. It felt perfect in his hands; if he had custom made the sword it couldn't have been a better fit. The thought gave him a sense of déjà vu, something he felt a lot. Having the spirit of the original hero, and all of his lifetimes, inside of him could cause that feeling at times. He knew what Zelda was thinking.

"I understand your concerns princess. If I hold the sword it means that I'll _need_ it again. For what I'm not sure, but I'm glad to have it." Link seemed to study the blade.

"It is truly a beautiful sword. I've never seen anything like it." Rusl had seen the blade in action but never this closely. He was in awe and would have loved to use it. Somewhere he knew that it was never meant for him. It filled him with pride to see Link wield the sword with such strength. After all, he had been his first teacher. Although, he knew there was another. Link had almost told him about the mysterious person before. Rusl figured it was something he'd learn of in time. He had earned the young hero's trust and he wasn't one to pry.

"First things first." Link sheathed the blade and looked into Zelda's eyes. "Officially, you are on a quest to examine damages to _all_ of Hyrule. Well, let's start with Ordon Village." Link walked in front of his companions and beckoned them to follow. Maybe, he was a little nervous about showing her around… maybe even more nervous about Ilia's reaction to him bringing a woman to the village. But more than that he wanted to show Zelda his hometown. There was another voice echoing through his mind as he started walking. _"I'm going to love messing with you kid." _Where was that spirit anyway?

-

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait on this chapter! I've had parts of it written for about a week, but I just kept going back to add/improve things.


	10. Chapter 10: A Visitor

**Chapter 10  
A Visitor**

Zelda, Rusl, and Link began making their way back to Ordon Village. It was warmer here than it had been outside of the woods. Link wondered if the seasons ever changed. Zelda was carrying her cloak in her hands and Link could now see her clearly. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that fell over one shoulder in soft messy waves. There was no crown on her head, no jewels, or anything to symbolize her status. The clothes did look like they had come from Castle town, but as far as being royalty there was no evidence. Her top was a navy v-neck cut shirt with a white shirt underneath that tied. Delicate ruffles lined either side of the strings.

Link may have looked at her a little too long, because she raised her eyebrows questionably.

"Sorry, I was just admiring your… um choice of fashion." Link wanted to say he loved seeing her dressed like this. She had some dirt on her face from the battle earlier, and her hair was loose and messy. He wondered if she preferred the look of royalty or the one she was wearing now.

She seemed to read his thoughts. "The crown is heavier than it's physical weight. Besides, it would be impractical of me to dress uncomfortably."

"It looks good on you, if I may say your highness." Rusl cut in gently, while studying Link's behavior.

"Thank you Rusl."

They continued walking in silence for a while. Link held the sword Zelda had given him in his hands. The Master Sword was strapped to his back. He wanted to drop off the gift at his home. If he was going to see battle there was no doubt which sword he preferred. They walked a while until he stopped suddenly.

"Do you hear that?" Link asked.

"Link, I don't hear anything." Rusl was pretty positive he hadn't heard much more than his own footsteps.

"Rusl, perhaps he has more sensitive hearing due to the wolf situation?" Zelda offered when Link didn't answer. He was ahead of them by a few paces and had continued to walk again.

"How can you not hear that? It's so loud!"

Concern crossed Zelda's face. "What's loud? Link, are you sure you're okay?"

He covered his ears, checking to see it was all in his head. When he uncovered them he still heard the sound.

"The music. It's not Skull Kid's horn, it's different… more melodic."

Zelda and Rusl shared a concerned glance. Who was this Skull Kid?

Link heard a chuckle and gripped his hand tighter on the sword already in hand.

"Calm down, buddy."

He stopped in his tracks. His friends paused behind him and looked around perplexed. Link glanced behind himself for a second and realized he was seeing and hearing something they couldn't. A figure appeared in his view.

"So, my spirit can 'breathe' again." Time was leaning against a nearby tree holding a familiar looking blue ocarina. "Which means I can play this again."

Link just blinked at the old hero.

"It doesn't take me anywhere though." His shoulders slumped as if he were disappointed. "By the way, that staying in your shadow idea that Midna had? Genius."

Link walked forward a few paces and whispered. "So, you are just going to hang out in my shadow and play songs no one else can hear?"

"Wolfboy. I can let anyone see or hear me that I choose to." He played a few notes on the ocarina.

"What was that?" Zelda and Rusl asked in unison.

Time lifted the Ocarina proudly. "See?"

"That is a nice trick. But making me look crazy isn't."

Time just laughed. "It doesn't take much. But in time I will let them see me. I really just wanted to let you know I was here. And not to tell them about me, at least not yet."

"Well, I have told Rusl I learned some swordsmanship from a 'spirit.'"

"Hmmm… and that's all he will know for now."

"Alright." Link's voice was still a whisper.

"Link? Are you talking to someone?" He had forgotten Zelda was right behind him. "I heard music too. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine it was just…" Time appeared right in front of him

"Your guardian angel!" He spread his arms wide as he titled himself.

Link chuckled. "It was a friend. Don't worry."

"If you say so…" Rusl didn't seem so sure.

Time patted Link's head so that his hat moved a little.

"Good Dog." He proceeded to disappear back into Link's shadow. Link growled in annoyance.

The trio had reached the entrance to the woods, where Epona and Storm were waiting. Storm studied Link curiously and leaned forward to sniff him. Link changed form and the horse jumped back in surprise.

"Hey."

Storm looked at Epona in complete shock. Link was sure he heard her laughing.  
"Y-you're really a human, I mean a wolf? "

"Yes, I told you that earlier." Link replied mischievously.

"See Storm? And you didn't believe me!" Mock-anger filled Epona's voice.

Link changed back into a human and watched Storm shake his head.

"What was that about?" Rusl didn't quite understand the exchange.

"I told him that I was human earlier. He didn't believe me." Link shrugged.

"Alrighty then." He dropped the subject.

Now that they had exited the woods Zelda put her cloak back over her shoulders. The temperature was significantly colder. Link decided to walk in front; he wanted to stretch his legs as a man again. Ordon Village wasn't far away and the closer he got the thicker his mix of excitement and nervousness had become. He realized he'd been walking in silence again.

"Princess?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Link?"

"Have you ever been to Ordon Village?"

She looked down for a moment. "No, I haven't. There are a few small villages that I've never been to that are outside of Hyrule proper's borders. They are still under my jurisdiction though, so I should really make more time to visit these places."

It wasn't Link's intention to make her feel guilty. He wanted to kick himself. Then he had an idea.

"You're highness, perhaps we shouldn't tell the village who you are."

"What? That's preposterous if I'm to visit the village I shouldn't do it in disguise! If they found out they may never trust me."

"If I may Princess, I think it's a good idea." Rusl seemed to understand Link's reasoning. "You could see Ordon village as an average visitor. Most of the people here have never seen you, only pictures. Pictures that showed you in jewels and royal garb, they wouldn't recognize you."

"Still I don't want to deceive them."

"Heh. The Zelda I knew didn't seem to care." Time's voice echoed through Link's ears and he had no clue what the old hero was talking about. Maybe he was senile? He fought the urge to glare in his direction, then realized Time was probably still in his shadow.

"We'll tell them before the night is over. You have my word." Link replied.

Zelda's eyes lit up. True, she didn't want to deceive her people, but having a night to be a normal citizen was pretty appealing.

"Okay." She smiled. "I'll do it."

They came across a small clearing where she saw a house built directly into a tree. A ladder led to the front door, she'd never seen anything quite like it. Then Link climbed the ladder and ran inside to drop off the sword Zelda had given him. When he walked back out Zelda seemed perplexed.

"Is this your home?"

Zelda was studying the property it was such a small area, just a few patches of tall grass and the strange tree house. She also noticed some targets and makeshift practice dummies. Link deserved a mansion, as far as she was concerned. But there was something nice about the little property and she decided today's visit to Ordon would give her a lot of insight on the hero.

"Yes it is."

Rusl laughed, "It started out as a small tree house, but Link here just kept messing with it and by the time he was twelve it became his home."  
Zelda studied Rusl. She knew the man wasn't Link's father, but honestly he could have been. The way he treated Link, it was obvious the bond they shared. Link had never spoken to her about his parents, but she had begun to piece together that he might never have known them at all.

"Why not come in for a while?"

Rusl started climbing the ladder first and Zelda was glad he did. She followed him and gasped when she walked in the door. Light filtered in from the ceiling illuminating the small home. The home was rustic and charming. It was simple; there wasn't much more than necessities here. Zelda noticed some tools around Link's home, and there were a few weapons as well. Link was placing those in his pouch that seemed to hold an infinite amount of things. He had laid the sword she had given him on a shelf. Zelda didn't take any offence to Link wanting to use the Master Sword. By now the blade may as well have been attached to him.

"This is a lovely home."

Link turned to look at her. "Thank you. I know it isn't much compared to Castle Town, but it works perfectly for me. It's pretty dusty in here… I haven't been home much lately."

The princess was well aware of the reasons why he hadn't been home. She found herself looking across his bookshelf and just taking in her surroundings. Who was Link of Ordon? He seemed to enjoy reading and drawing as well. Zelda noticed an extra saddle and tack supplies in the room. Obviously, he had done some work with animals as a profession.

After a few minutes they decided to go into the village. Zelda pulled up her hood, more out of nervousness than the chill in the air. A young boy with blond hair ran up to Link and Rusl with a wooden sword in hand. He swirled it around and thrust the sword forward, all the while keeping a good stance.

"Daddy! Link! Did you see that?" Colin jumped into the air enthusiastically.

"Wow! That was amazing, no one stands a chance against you!" Rusl replied.

"Yeah, Colin that was a fantastic move!" Link complimented.

The young boys face was beaming. Zelda could tell he thought a lot of Link. She looked around the village. It was a beautiful place. A lake of blue water bordered the town. Water spun through a waterwheel supplying a soundtrack to the small community. Around her there were simple cottages and a shop. Most of the houses had pumpkin patches that had been picked over. The trees were all filled with auburn, gold, and yellow leaves. Her stomach rumbled and she realized the fragrance of pumpkin dishes wasn't helping anything.

"Wow! It smells amazing! What's going on here?" Rusl asked his son.

"Oh, the ladies were arguing about who had the best pumpkin recipe. They decided to all cook their best and we could all eat and decide who made the best food!" Colin was pretty excited. He seemed to just now notice the cloaked figure behind Link. "Who's that?"

Zelda noticed Link's shoulders stiffen for a moment before he replied. "This is my friend Ellie. She's from Castle Town."

"Oh that's neat!" Colin walked to Zelda, put away his wooden sword and offered his hand. "It's nice to meet you miss Ellie."

"The pleasure is all mine." Zelda smiled and took off her hood.

Colin ran back to Link a bit nervously and whispered a little too loudly. "She's really pretty."

Link just smiled. As they continued through the village they noticed a lot of people were gathered at some tables outside of a house. There seemed to be a lot of food there and from the looks of it, they were getting ready to eat.

"So Link, you think Uli has the best pumpkin recipe! Wait 'til you try my new and improved pumpkin pie!" Sera held up an amazing looking dessert, and Zelda couldn't wait to give it a try.

"Who's this young lady?" Jaggle asked after seeing Zelda with Link.

"Ellie." Link introduced her.

"Well, it's nice to have company here in Ordon Village once in a while. You came at just the right time too. When these women argue about who has the best recipes…" he whispered, "we ALL win!"

Link nodded in agreement.

"Oh GODDESSES!" Mayor Bo's voice boomed through the small valley. "Fado! You've got another goat on the loose."

Zelda saw the creature running down a nearby hill. She looked to Link to see if this was a normal thing, but he was already gone. When she looked back at the goat Link had run directly in front of it. He stopped and placed one foot behind him, bracing himself. The goat's horns made contact with Link's hands but he wrestled it and twisted so that the goat lay down. Crouching down beside the beast he spoke to it soothingly until it's breathing evened out and it stood. Link began to guide it back up to the ranch.

"It's good to have our wrangler back in town!" Pergie called out to Link.

He looked to Zelda as he started up the hill with the goat. "I'll be right back."

Link was a goat wrangler? Zelda had wondered about Link's life, now she was witnessing it. He was a ranch hand for the small village of Ordon. It was a simple life, probably a life he was pretty well content with. He'd grown up around the same people for as long as he can remember. Most likely he'd get married to someone from here and raise a family. They could share pumpkin recipes. Zelda almost felt guilty. This life was a peaceful life and he had traded it for that of a warrior. She had heard legends of the past heroes. They weren't expecting to be awakened and told they were chosen. She knew she was a princess the day she was born. She'd prepared all of her life. Link had his duties thrust upon him. Rusl cleared his throat and Zelda realized she was staring at the hillside.

When Rusl led her toward the tables she was given a plate full of pumpkin flavored goodies. There were soups, breads, desserts, and even drinks. She had always liked the taste of pumpkin but she had never had it so many different ways before. The way these ladies cooked it was divine. Citizens of Ordon village were so friendly, she observed. They made an effort to make sure she was comfortable and even made small talk with her.

She barely even noticed Link walking back towards the table with a guy and a girl that appeared to be near his age.

"Welcome back Link." Zelda was feeling pretty relaxed. "Is everything taken care of?"

"Yes." He seemed nervous, and Zelda realized the girl seemed to be studying her. "Um… Prin- ahem- Ellie these are my friends Ilia and Fado. I've known them my entire life. We grew up together here in Ordon."

Fado stretched out his hand and Zelda shook it. "It's nice to meet you Ellie. I know Ordon's no Castle Town, but I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"This is a lovely village, it's a pleasure to be here."

Ilia looked to Zelda and then to Link suspiciously. "Welcome to Ordon Village, Ellie." She smiled a genuine smile and sat down next to Zelda at the table. "What part of Castle Town are you from? I stayed there a while when I was, uh, sick."

"Oh, I live around the square." Zelda answered quickly, she was glad Link had introduced her as being from Castle Town at least this was the rest of her story was true. She took a bite of pie and her eyes widened. "Goddesses this is delicious!"

"I love it when these ladies think recipes are a competition!" Fado chuckled.

"So what brings you to Ordon Village?" Mayor Bo asked curiously. Zelda looked at Link and saw he was shooting the mayor a death glare. The rotund man cleared his throat. "I mean it's a pleasure to have company in our village. Who is your friend, Link?

"This is Ellie. She's from Castle Town." He answered fully aware that Bo knew exactly who she really was.

"I see. Well miss Ellie I hope you do enjoy your stay. I'm the mayor of this village. If you need anything at all let me know."

Link slouched into his chair comfortably, now that Bo had decided to play along. He began to eat the ridiculous amount of food in front of them. The afternoon was filled with laughter and stories. Zelda even heard from Fado about Ilia's little crush on Link, and how he had occasionally returned it.

"I can't decide if they think they're friends, enemies or lovers." Fado seemed to not realize when he added. "Although, I'm hoping it's not the last one."

Zelda was amused by the fact that Fado had a crush on the girl. But she was also shocked at the hint of jealously that had tugged at the back of her mind when Fado had said Link liked Ilia. Or at least he had at times. She shook it off. It really wasn't appropriate to think of the hero of her kingdom in that way. After dinner Mayor Bo decided to take the opportunity to announce some upcoming things in the village. Preparations for the winter months, tips for staying warm, those types of things.

He looked around the table and inquired if anyone else had something to say.

Link leaned toward Zelda and whispered, "I promised you didn't I?"

She nodded.

"Ellie has something to say." Link stated simply.

"Please come up here Ma'am, where they can all hear you." Mayor Bo smiled and nodded approvingly.

"First of all, thank you for your delightful welcome. Secondly, I would like to apologize for deceiving you." There were a few murmurs from the Ordonians. "It was Link's idea, and Rusl agreed to it. They thought I should see Ordon as a regular traveler. I agreed as long as I could reveal the truth before the night was done." Zelda paused, she really didn't like introducing herself.

"It is okay your majesty." Mayor Bo stated simply to which the villagers just seemed confused. It was enough for Zelda to feel more comfortable.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."  
Gasps went throughout the small crowd.

"I want you to know that Ordon Village is such a pleasant place to be. You have treated me with respect and dignity and had no knowledge of a title. I hope to come visit your village again." She laughed. "There are no finer pumpkin recipes in all of Hyrule, that much I can guarantee! Thank you for your hospitality and kindness!"

After a moment of silence, Uli was the first to speak. "It has been an honor to have you here Princess. If I may say if someone as down-to-earth as you are is leading our country I'm proud to be a in a providence of Hyrule." She raised her pumpkin apple-cider and the rest of the village followed. "To the Princess of Hyrule!"

Zelda smiled then looked to Link. He may be humble, and perhaps he doesn't want to whole kingdom to know what he did. But Ordon? As far as she was concerned they deserved to know that they raised the man who saved Hyrule. She was about to say something when a group of kids ran from the path to Link's house.

Colin led the group screaming. "Monsters! They're by your house Link!"

Link stood up and Rusl grabbed his shoulder.

"If I'm not back in five minutes then come. It's not worth it to risk both of us if we don't have to." Link's voice was serious.

Rusl nodded, but didn't seem too happy about it.

-  
When Link ran up to his home he saw the monsters. Seven Lizalfos were making their way into the village. His village. There was no way that was going to happen on his watch. One of the reptilian monsters lunged at him but he rolled behind him and stood up with a slash of the Master Sword and the creature disappeared. Man, he'd missed that sword. He slashed and knocked another down, which he flipped forward and stabbed his sword through. Link noticed one Lizalfos was hanging back and not as heavily armed. A scout.

Link was a firm believer that actions spoke louder than words, especially in battle. But he had to stop the monsters from invading again. If there were after him and knew he'd be there they would come back with an entire army assuming they had one. So, he offered some banter.

He killed another Lizalfos with a backslice and called out "There won't be any place in Hyrule for you to hide from me. Whoever sent you I will find them." He hoped the threat of him leaving would make them leave Ordon alone, at least for a while. The battle continued until only the hidden scout remained. Link pretended he didn't see the smaller Lizalfos. A messenger going back would be much better than no one returning. Maybe the force after him wouldn't see Ordon Village as a major threat.

After he heard the scout leave he turned into a wolf and sniffed for more monsters. When he sensed none he found Epona and Storm in the woods and made sure they were okay.

It had been three minutes when Link walked back into the village. Uli gasped and handed her baby to one of the other ladies before running to Link.

"Goddesses Link!" The concern on Uli's face pained him. "Are you okay? Somebody get me some bandages!"

Bandages? Link looked at her as though she just spoke in another language. He wasn't hurt. He didn't need bandages. Glancing down at his clothes he understood her concern. He was covered in blood. Lizalfos blood, but it looked red and he was sure the scene wasn't too comforting.

"Uli! Uli I'm fine! I'm not hurt." Her eyes widened. Rusl touched her shoulder gently.

"The blood isn't his Uli."

"Oh." She was stunned. Link had killed the monsters. Sometimes, she had trouble seeing him grown up. She still pictured him as that boy who wouldn't stop climbing on everything.

Link immediately regretted not stopping by Ordon Spring to wash the mess off. But there was no denying it now. His village surrounded him but they weren't sure what to say. Mayor Bo, Ilia, and the kids were some of the few people to not seem surprised. Zelda decided now was the time to tell the village what she wanted to say earlier. She cleared her throat and everyone turned in her direction.

"There is something about Link that you should know." Link tensed but Zelda met his eyes and some sort of agreement passed between them. He decided to trust her not to say too much.

"Some of you may have heard stories or legends of a chosen hero. When the goddesses believe that Hyrule to be in danger they see fit for a hero to be born. If he is needed he will be awakened." Zelda continued to explain in the simplest way she knew how, for even her information was limited. "Hyrule has been in great danger. A shadow fell over our land and many monsters invaded. An evil power tried to destroy the kingdom. Many races, such as the Zoras, were put in peril. The land was cursed." She looked to Link. He seemed uncomfortable that she was talking about him.

"Link is the chosen hero and although many will never know of the sacrifices he made, he saved all of Hyrule. The Master Sword, the legendary Blade of Evils Bane, will only accept one worthy. This is the very blade strapped to his back. He saved you, he saved the Kingdom, and he has done more than that. He has gone to places no one else would dare to go all so we would be secure. And he has asked for nothing in return. You have all raised him well. This entire town is responsible for the man Link is today. You deserve to know that Hyrule is safe because of Link, and therefore because of you."

Silence filled the air; most of the citizens were in shock. Even Ilia and Mayor Bo, who had some knowledge of what Link had been involved in, were perplexed. How many battles had Link fought? They remembered the scars that were exposed when he wore his ranch clothes a few days prior. The scar on his face only made it more apparent that Link had been through a lot. Rusl didn't have the right words to say and Link certainly wasn't saying anything. Link was grateful Zelda was so gifted with her words. She had explained the situation well; leaving out the Twilight Realm, the princess of that realm, oh and the fact that Link was a wolf.

Uli embraced Link so tightly he could barely breathe. For a second he stood still, but then he returned the hug. Blood would get on Uli's clothes he was sure. But she obviously didn't care at this point. He could hear her whisper between sobs.

"I am SO proud of you Link. Thank you. Thank you for what you have done for Ordon, for Hyrule." She loosened her grip so she could look at his face. Link was looking down, but Uli grabbed his chin and tilted his head so their eyes met. "Most of all thank you… for coming home."

There were tears in Link's eyes, but he didn't care. Another weight had been lifted. Ordon now knew about hid deeds to some degree. He wouldn't have to act like nothing had ever happened.

"Why don't you go wash up Link?" Uli offered after the exchange, she knew he'd want to be in some clean clothes. She sensed he might want to get away from the crowd as well. "I have a new outfit for you. You're other everyday clothes seem a little snug on you lately."

She laughed a little. Link sighed and realized people were murmuring about him. None of it was negative, and it was much better than the silence.

"That's our boy!"

"Can you believe the chosen hero was from Ordon Village?"

"I'm so glad he's alive!"

Link allowed himself to smile as he followed Uli and Rusl to their home. A pang of memory flushed over him as he glanced at the sky. It was twilight again. He knew the princess was a big part of the reason he was still alive. If only he could speak with her. He tried to shake the thought from his head. There was enough to deal with right now. Something was up with those Lizalfos and he knew he wouldn't be staying in Ordon Village long.

When he entered the home Uli showed him the Ordonian clothes she had been working on. The garment looked a lot like Rusl's normal attire. The pants were made to go to his ankles. The top was green with white sleeves that appeared to be removable. Link started putting the sash around his waist when he noticed the wolf patches. He kept a straight face, because he wasn't sure if it was coincidence or something she had purposely done.

"I hope you like them." She seemed to notice how he studied the patches. "Honestly I would have put goats there but Rusl saw these patches and thought they suited you." She paused. "I think I understand his reasoning now."

Link looked at her quizzically.

"You've faced so much alone. Like the stories of a lone wolf."

He almost wanted to say most of the time he wasn't completely alone. Then he remembered she didn't know about Midna.

"Thank you Uli. It's perfect." He hugged her again and Rusl smiled.

"I'm glad you like it Link." She noticed to bloody green tunic he had taken off in his hands. "I could try to find a way to clean that up for you."

"Thanks Uli, but I can get it clean." Just some water from a spirit spring could do that. He knew from experience. Uli swallowed hard realizing the fact that his clothes had probably seen a lot of blood. Her eyes went back to the large scar above his eye.

When Link opened the door Ilia was waiting for him. She smiled a little at his new clothes, but the gesture didn't meet her eyes.

"I-I don't know how long you'll be staying here or where you might go." She seemed to take a sudden interest in her shoes. "But I really want to talk to you."

Link wasn't looking forward to this conversation, but he may as well get it over with. He looked back in the house at Rusl who nodded. The swordsman would cover for him if necessary. It was obvious Ilia wanted to speak in private. Link led her up to the ranch where he knew no one could hear them. Save maybe the spirit in his shadow.

-  
Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one is all about Link and Ilia's conversation. By the way, Link will have a love interest in this story and at this point it could be multiple awesome ladies. Who do you prefer Link with. (I'm talking in my story here not necessarily in general.) And what about the Lizalfos attack? It's about to get pretty crazy.


	11. Chapter 11: Monster

Chapter 11  
Monster

The last of daylight was fading from the sky as Link and Ilia walked up the hill. Link lit his lantern as they walked. It's not like they had a long way to go, or couldn't find the way. They'd been at the ranch a thousand times. He just needed a distraction from the silence between them. Once they reached the fence he lit some nearby torches and put out the lantern.

The warm glow illuminated Ilia's face. She had always been a pretty girl and was now a beautiful woman. Link remembered times when he'd bring her up here for a picnic and light the very same torches. Those times when he was trying to impress her and she didn't seem to return his affection. Often times it had been the other way around. But some part of Link had thought he'd end up with Ilia. She was the only girl in the village around his age and they had been friends so long. It seemed only natural that they would be together.

"Link." She turned from him, but her voice was thick with emotion. "There's so much I want to say to you. I have so many questions. And I…"

She stopped as she heard metal clanging behind her. Link had sat on the ground comfortably and put his sword next to him. He looked more like the boy she knew for a moment; his Ordon style clothes reminded her of a possible future. The scar on his face was a cruel reminder that he wasn't the same boy. They had spent a lot of time up here talking. Well, she had done most of the talking. Link was a pretty good listener when she was feeling down. Only now he was the reason for the confusion.

"I'm listening."

Sighing Ilia sat across from him. She put her head in her hands.

"I don't even know where to begin." Sobbing and completely breaking down seemed like a pretty good option, but she decided to control herself.

"When I was kidnapped and lost my memory I-I couldn't remember knowing you or who you were or anything! But there you were, this brave young swordsman. You weren't dressed like the soldiers you weren't one of them at all. Out of the blue this guy in green comes in and offers to take me and poor prince Ralis through Hyrule field to Kakariko Village. There were monsters everywhere. You took them down. I don't remember ever seeing anything like it. You were just one man on a horse."

Her thoughts consumed her momentarily.

"But then you kept helping people. Everyone who needed it! You helped me and my memories came back. But Link… it was like having memories of two different people." Her gaze went to the stars as if maybe they had the answers. "I knew you as the boy I grew up with. The boy I was starting to think that I should settle down with. The boy I started to love."

Link's eyes widened. He'd known she liked him at times, but they didn't throw around the word "love" at all.

"I remembered that I wanted to get closer to you. But then you had to make a journey to Castle Town and everything changed. We were kidnapped. You found us all. Thank you. I know you've done a lot and I really do appreciate it but…"

The blades of grass seemed to distract Link as he kept pulling them out of the ground as she spoke. He wasn't sure what to say or do.

"But Link I thought I knew you. I _did_ know you. I was finally figuring out just who you were and your little mannerisms and just Link from Ordon. The ranch hand that was a hard worker, that sometimes slept in too late. You were kind and helpful to everyone in the village. The boy who would become a great husband to an Ordonian girl."

He couldn't take her saying he'd changed completely. That wasn't true. "You do still know me Ilia. No matter what happens to me I'm still Link of Ordon."

"That may be true." She met his eyes with an intense look. "But you are also Link the hero of Hyrule, Link the one chosen to wield the Master Sword, Link capable of taking on fleets of monsters ALONE. You can not expect me to believe that you will just come back to Ordon and act like nothing has happened!"

"But the town knows, Ilia. I won't act like nothing has happened!"

"But will you be content here Link? Could you be happy?" Her eyes softened. "You have seen so much of this world. You've done so many things. Maybe it would be best if you let it go. I don't think the goddesses could be upset with you if you settle down here and just live the rest of your life!"

He scooted closer to her. "Ilia. Ordon Village will always be my home. No matter where I go, no matter what I do. When I come here I feel at home. But maybe I won't live here forever. The possibilities for my future that I had pictured aren't the same as they once were."

Ilia seemed to understand what he was saying. He had admitted he pictured himself with her too. Bitterly she also realized that that wasn't something he imagined anymore.

"Things are different between us." She sniffed.

Link just nodded his head.

"But that doesn't mean we can't still be close. Link you are my dearest friend. I knew you so well back before all this happened. It seems like years ago. But the two memories that came together of you the warrior and the village boy. I want to be close to you. Don't let me lose you."

"Being close to me is dangerous." He was staring at the ground. "I've made some enemies. Knowing me is a dangerous thing. I've done so much, sometimes I feel like one of the monsters." Link wasn't quite sure why the words spewed out of his mouth, but it was what he knew needed to be said.

"Listen to me. My friendship with you is one of the most valuable things in my life. I don't care what danger that puts me in. Don't you understand that Link? You don't have to run away from me because you are afraid FOR me. I'm not afraid of whatever enemies you have or whatever secrets you hide." Frustrated she stood up in front of him. "HOW DARE YOU! How dare you think I'd just throw memories and friendship away? I am not letting you go that easily. You are not going to be distant, not with me."

Tears welled in her eyes. Her voice took on a motherly tone that she used on the younger kids, animals, and on occasion Link. "Don't you run away from me! Do not hide from me. Be honest with me, if all of those years of friendship mean anything to you. I'm not afraid Link. I'm not afraid."

"But there's so much that you—"

"Be honest with me. Please." She paused. "You aren't staying in Ordon long, are you? You are going after those monsters."

Link's eyes locked with hers and she knew that she was right.

"I'm not afraid to be close to you Link. It may not be in the way we once imagined. But be honest with me. Let me continue to be your friend. I'm not afraid." She kept saying the phrase over and over again, like she was reassuring herself and not just him.

The chord around Link's neck seemed to get heavier. Be honest? Did she know what she was asking? She said she wasn't afraid. That might change if she knew. They could never settle down in Ordon and live a normal life. It was a fantasy to think that way. Living here for the rest of his days after traveling the world? He wasn't sure he could handle that even if the goddesses would allow it. Ilia loved Ordon. She'd study medicine and become a great healer in the village. Link had no doubts she would have a good future here. She deserved a great man a hard worker who would look out for her. She deserved a man like his friend Fado perhaps.

"Link?"

"Then I'll be honest."

His form shifted and Ilia heard his bones crack and morph. It sounded almost painful to her, but Link didn't seem to be in any pain. When he finished a wolf was sitting in front of her. Ilia gasped and fell back onto the ground. Her eyes were wide and the tears she had been holding back fell down her cheeks.

"What? How? What are you…"

Panic filled her mind but she gathered her wits and closed her eyes tight. Standing back on her feet she walked towards Link's wolf form and placed her hand on his head. He closed his eyes in relief.

"I am not afraid."

His form shifted and when he had transformed he was holding her hand in both of his.

"I'm sorry. I just had to be sure."

"What happened to you?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Ilia deserved to know more than the rest of the village. She was his dearest friend for most of his life. But Link wasn't sure he should tell her. The triforce on his hand started to glow softly, not the pulsing it sometimes did. He heard Ilia gasp and felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Glancing to his side he saw Time who nodded.

"It's okay." There was so much understanding in the old hero's eyes. Link turned to Ilia.

"Well…" He began. "When you were all taken the bokoblins missed me somehow. Their vision isn't the greatest so I think that may be why. Later I went to find you, but there was a black wall of energy in my way. A hand burst out and grabbed me. These things called shadow beasts were trying to strangle me. They had expected me to become like a ghost… the way that other people from the world of light did. But I didn't."

Link looked at Ilia who seemed completely engrossed in his story. It was unusual for him to do so much talking without her interrupting.

"This…" he held up his glowing hand, "started pulsing energy through me. It felt like fire going through my veins and I resisted it. I tried to stop what was happening, but it still happened. I became a wolf but resisting knocked me out. They imprisoned me but an imp like creature found me and freed me…" He continued to explain the story; through the temples, the monsters, the two brave princesses and Ganondorf. When he was finished he stared at the ground. Link had left out details so they wouldn't be there all night, but not the truly important things. He had talked for at least ten minutes. "Please, say something."

"Goddesses Link." She felt like her mind had been melted with all the details.

"You saved the world. You saved TWO worlds."

"Umm…" Did she really have to put it like that? It made him feel almost arrogant for sharing.

"She's right you know. You did." Time's voice was right next to him. Link looked at Ilia, but she didn't obviously hadn't heard the old hero.

She smiled. "I always knew you were special Link. I just had no idea you had such a huge destiny. It took a lot of courage for you to tell me what you just did. I know it wasn't easy."

Link looked at his hand that had stopped glowing. He chuckled. During his battles against the forces of evil he'd learned so much about courage. He didn't think there was much more to learn. Yet, the past few days he'd learned about a whole different kind of courage. He learned about the courage to trust people who deserved it and the courage to truly be himself.

"Thanks for listening."

She shrugged. "We can all learn new things."

"I guess we'd better get back to the village before they think we've run away."

"Yeah. I guess."

They stood and Ilia gave him a huge hug. "Thanks again Link."

She started walking toward the lights of the village. Link heard a voice behind him.

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." It only seemed right to let him have a few seconds alone.

"Link." The Hero of Time appeared in front of him. "I haven't told you directly, but I think I should."

Link met the old hero's eyes. The one that wasn't clouded beamed with pride.

"I am so proud of you." Then he did something that surprised Link for multiple reasons. Link wasn't sure he could even become as solid as he managed to but the Hero of Time hugged him tight. "You did good kid."

"Thanks." Link felt tears in his eyes again.  
"Thanks for keeping the bloodline alive there wolf boy!"

"Huh?"

"Ahh. Not all of the chosen heroes have been from the same direct ancestry but you and me? Just call me your great, great, well a whole lot of greats… Grandpa."

"When you said the moves were for our bloodline you meant it…"

"Literally? Yep."

"Wow." Link hadn't really thought too much about it before, but it made a lot of sense that they were related.

Time smiled wide at Link's surprise. "You better get back to the village. I'm afraid you're right about having to leave soon."

Link took off running toward the village. "Thanks for everything gramps!"

"Hey I thought we agreed you'd call me 'Time!' Don't get sassy with me!"

"It runs in the family!" Link kept running and Time just laughed and disappeared into his shadow.

-  
Author's Note: This chapter is extremely inspired by the Kris Allen song "Monster." It's an amazing song so check it out if you want. I had thought about making a one shot "songfic" of sorts but the lyrics just ended up inspiring this chapter. I decided to finish it up and post a quick update since the previous chapter had a bit of a wait before I posted it.

Thanks so much for all the reviews and opinions you all posted.

Dragonskyt & silverheartlugia2000 thanks for your continued reading and reviews. Thanks to TheSunsetWolf as well.

Sage of Winds thank you for your great in depth reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

The next chapter Link begins a whole new journey.


	12. Chapter 12: The Swordsmen

Chapter 12  
The Swordsmen

When Link entered the village he found that most of the people were already turning in for the night. There were still murmurs from some as they entered their houses. He was a hero in Ordon and sure it was a little awkward, but he preferred that than keeping everything secret. It made him breathe easier.

Princess Zelda and Fado were conversing near a picnic table. As Link approached he realized it was about goat milk and cheese. Zelda was giving Fado business tips? She really was a princess that wanted the whole kingdom to thrive, a princess who was more than deserving of the title of Queen. The laws that kept her from receiving the title and having ultimate say seemed ridiculous to him. But who was Link to say? Politics weren't his forte.

Ilia took advantage of a break in the conversation to ask how long the princess would be staying in Ordon. Zelda's expression turned slightly dismayed.

"I'm afraid I must return to the castle sooner than I had planned. The attack on the Ordon today is troubling to me. I need to consult with some military leaders so we may be ready if large fleets of these Lizalfos monsters attack."

Link knew something of the state of the military mostly, that it was terrible. The general had died in the initial attacks by the shadow beasts along with the best soldiers. Even at the time of the attacks these soldiers were few. The army was a social class more than a defense. The men wanted titles and power but didn't want to put forth hard work and discipline. The late king didn't concern himself with it as he should have and Zelda had yet to build up a strong military. It's a hard thing to do when council members and nobles think it's a "waste of money in a time of peace." Maybe since the attacks there would be a change of heart? Link hoped so. Zelda was choosing her words carefully as she spoke to Ilia.

"That is understandable." Ilia answered. Her gaze shifted to Link. "Are you going back with the princess?"

Link fell silent for a moment. A part of him longed to stay in Ordon and help Fado tend to the goats.

"I would really appreciate an escort back to the castle." Zelda offered.

Her words snapped Link out of his thoughts. "It would be an honor your majesty."

Link noticed that Zelda looked tired. She also needed a place for the night. He didn't exactly think it was appropriate for the Princess to stay at his home. It could start rumors and tarnish her reputation.

"Princess you really should get some rest before we go."

"Oh yes your majesty! You have no place to stay." Sera, the local shop owner, had been listening. "I have a bed in the back of my shop you are welcome to use. We don't get travelers often but when we do they stay there. It's not anything fancy but—"

"That sounds wonderful Sera. Thank you." Zelda smiled.

"My pleasure Princess! I'm heading that way now so I'll get it ready." Sera struggled to balance some of the excess pots and dishes filling her hands.

"Oh! Let me help you with those." The princess stood and grabbed a couple of small pots from Sera's arms. The woman gawked momentarily. She wasn't used to royalty giving her assistance.

"Th-Thank you, your highness." She smiled.

Ilia and Fado realized how tired they were becoming as well. It had been an eventful day in Ordon Village. They retired to their respective homes. Link noticed Rusl heading toward his but he ran up to stop him.

"Rusl." Link's voice was serious. "I have a lot of things I want to tell you."

The older swordsman clasped his hand on Link's shoulder. "Only if you are ready."

"I am."

The two men went back to Link's house outside of the village. Link lit the fire to provide some warmth and made some hot tea. He sat at the table and began to explain his adventures to Rusl much like he had to Ilia. Although, he was much more detailed in his explanation. It wasn't that Link had let anything adventure defining out when he had spoken to his female friend, save the Hero's Shade, but he felt more comfortable talking to Rusl. Rusl had seen battles and Link knew he could at least somewhat relate when Link talked about them. He explained about the Twili and Midna.

"Wow." Rusl was in awe. "I always believed those legends."

Link smiled. "I suspected you had heard stories. You always talked about another world intersecting with ours. I thought you were talking about the deceased."

"I kind of was, but my father had told me stories of the tribe. Something in me always believed it was true." Rusl laughed. "I don't even think my father believed the stories. They were just things he'd heard and I always wanted to hear more."

Rusl's face had a small smile and he was looking at Link for an extended amount of time. Obviously, he was thinking.

"What?" Link asked, admittedly feeling awkward.

"It's just…" Rusl paused. "I'm so happy you haven't kept everything inside. A journey like yours can change a man. It has changed you, but not in the negative way it could have. You will have your obstacles with your experiences I'm sure, but you have opened doors for help. Most importantly your spirit isn't being crushed by the weight of your actions."

"Rusl, I'm not even finished with…"

"My boy, listen to me." Rusl laughed. "Maybe I'm overanalyzing this whole situation, but I believe the goddesses wanted me in your life to help you after your journey. To make sure you didn't keep everything inside. I had a dream once. I was only a teenager, it was about a year after I found you. You were in a cage in a vast dark space. I called out to you and the darkness became Ordon Village, accept for the cage. It was still so dark in there. When I ran to the cage to help you I realized it wasn't locked. You were just a toddler in the dream, but when I tried to open the door you held it shut. It was impossible. I pulled for what seemed like hours, but you wouldn't let go."

Link was engrossed by Rusl's dream so many years ago. He just listened attentively.

"Finally, I stopped pulling and you looked at me." Rusl looked at Link's eyes. "Your eyes looked as they do now. Particularly that look you get when something is wrong, or you are in a fight. That intensity they have. It startled me to see the gaze from a child. A female voice boomed in my ears. She said that I could never open the cage, but I must get you to push it open. I realized the harder I pulled, the more you resisted."

"That's why you didn't push me. You let me open up myself." Rusl nodded as Link realized the meaning of the dream.

"Once I let go, I told you to open the cage whenever you were ready. And you did."

"You remembered that dream all these years?"

Rusl smiled. "I thought I had forgotten it but when I saw after the battle with Ganondorf, it reentered my mind. The female voice told me to never let you become so wrapped up in your regrets that your spirit is crushed. Especially when you are older."

"Ouch." Time said simply from somewhere across the room. Link looked at Rusl but he hadn't heard the statement. Link felt sorry for the old hero. He had only been cursed with regrets because of his request to the goddesses to help HIM.

"I'll be sure to keep it in mind Rusl."

"Well, I guess I can let you continue with your story."

Link talked about the places he had been to, which prompted Rusl to interrupt.

"The top of Snowpeak? No one can survive up there!" He was flabbergasted. "Except for yeti's and beasts…"

Link narrowed his eyes at Rusl and smirked.

"Well okay. But you fought a dragon that was attacking a city… IN THE SKY? That you entered by shooting yourself out of a giant canon?! WHAT IN FARORE'S NAME LINK?"

He couldn't help but laugh. Maybe the triforce of Courage also held a bit of crazy. Link was sure Rusl believed him, but still, what he was saying was pretty far out there.

"It must have taken some amazing swordsmanship to defeat these monsters…"

"It doesn't matter how good a swordsman is if he doesn't know the basics." Link looked at Rusl knowingly. "I have you to thank for that."

Link knew what Rusl wanted to ask. He didn't have to say it. But Link had also promised the Hero of Time that he wouldn't reveal his identity. He found himself fiddling with his teacup that had been empty for quite a while. But Rusl couldn't help his curiosity. The art of the sword was dear to him. He felt no jealously toward the man, or rather, spirit as Link had said. It would honor him to have the opportunity to meet such a skilled swordsman.

"When you said you were trained by a spirit…" Link sighed.

"That's something I can't talk to you about." He looked around the room but saw nothing. "The spirit said—"

"That he would reveal himself in his own time."

Rusl gasped at the voice coming from the loft area of Link's home. His hand was immediately on the hilt of his sword. But when he looked toward the loft he saw nothing.

"Did you hear?"

Link nodded he'd been wondering if Rusl had heard Time's voice. Time had made himself visible to him, but obviously Rusl couldn't see the old hero. Rusl noticed that Link was visibly a lot more relaxed. He had placed his arms behind him in a reclined position on the floor. His eyes were following something around the room that he couldn't see, which was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"I was told not to tell you of the spirit. That he'd reveal himself to you." He paused. "I think he wants to speak with you, but he enjoys playing games."

"I was a spirit of regret for too long. Don't blame me for having some fun Wolfboy."

Link noticed that Rusl didn't look in Time's direction; obviously the old hero had just been speaking to him.

Time laughed a few feet behind Rusl and the man unsheathed his sword.

"You know Rusl of Ordon? You are my kind of guy, a man who appreciates the true art of the sword. Why if you were alive during my time I'm sure we would've beem great friends."

"Your time?" Rusl asked.

"Hundred's of years ago, back when I was the goddesses chosen hero."

"You learned your sword techniques from a past hero?" This question was directed at Link.

"Yes." Link answered standing. "Although, he didn't have this much personality when he was my teacher."

Rusl shot Link a questioning look but didn't pry. "Well it is an honor to be in the presence of a spirit of the sword."

"There's no need to be so formal Rusl. We're practically family."

Link watched as Time walked in front of Rusl and stood a few feet in front of him. The old hero made a gesture like 'watch this.' Link could tell by Rusl's shocked expression that Time had made himself visible. Rusl stared at Time with wide eyes, then glanced to Link, and then back to Time.

"Rusl? Are you okay?" Link asked carefully.

"Fine. It's just… you two kind of look…"

"Alike?" Time chuckled. "He gets his good looks from me." He playfully struck his goatee. It probably didn't help that he was wearing his Goron tunic. He and Link were even wearing similar clothes.

Link rolled his eyes.

"Is this your father?" Rusl wasn't sure what question to ask. He mentally kicked himself because the spirit has said he was from hundreds of years ago and he tried not to bring up Link's parents. But the resemblance…

"No, no! He's my great-grandfather from quite a few generations ago."

"I was also the chosen hero in my time. It was my request to the goddesses to help the next hero learn swordsmanship. Little did I know he'd be my descendant."

"You have taught him well sir." Rusl had nothing but respect for this man. He also couldn't imagine who else had ever had the honor of talking to not one but two of the goddesses chosen heroes.

"He had a great foundation when I started training him, thanks to you."

Rusl was beaming. There wasn't anyone else in this world that could make him feel so proud, because this hero was proud of Link. Rusl also noticed that Link was yawning. He had been through a lot emotionally today, and had fought a battle. It was no wonder why he was tired. Time also noticed the yawn and both men caught each other's eyes. It was apparent they both had a fatherly relationship with Link.

"You should get some rest Link." Rusl spoke softly.

"I think I agree with Rusl on this one Wolfboy. We don't know what waits for us tomorrow." Time looked to Rusl. "Maybe we could spar sometime?"

"It would be my honor, sir." Rusl found himself thinking about the spirit's accent. It reminded him of the elders in Castle Town, but less formal. There were still some differences and Rusl assumed that was how everyone had spoken back in the old hero's day. He also wondered how well the spirit could spar with a living normal human. Not to mention "Time" was missing an eye. Rusl prayed he would get another chance to speak with this old hero, and that Link would be safe on his journey.

"My name is Link, but this Link thinks it's confusing." He grabbed Link by the shoulder. "So you can just call me the Hero of Time, or just Time."

"Of course… Time." Sure, why not have the same name? In case this wasn't weird enough. Rusl raked his fingers through his hair and went to the door. "Goodnight Link. I'm guessing you want me to stay here in the village?"

Link smiled. "Who better to protect it?"

With that Time disappeared and Rusl headed for home.

It would be an interesting trip to take Zelda back to the Castle. Link was sure the princess had much to discuss and he didn't know exactly where this would leave him. There was the concern of the Lizalfos and the state of the military. There were also less pressing issues such as trading from Ordon Village to Castle Town, and the fact that winter was coming along quickly. His mind was reeling with what tomorrow would bring and all the things that had occurred today. Eventually, exhaustion won and he drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the gap in updating. I've been in a play for the last month. I had a blast, but man was I busy! This week I had a minor surgery to remove some hardware from my legs. (I'm doing well. It was the last of four surgeries. Long story short my legs were messed up when I was born, that caused pain, but now it's fixed.) Anyway, maybe I can get a few chapters in while I'm off work. I was going to have Link start his new journey in this one, but I thought Rusl and Time should meet.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Proposal

Chapter 13  
A Proposal

The next morning Zelda was outside of Link's house. She was completely ready to head out. Uli and Rusl had helped her prepare. Ilia and Fado were keeping the princess company while she waited.

"He has the tendency to sleep in." Ilia laughed.

"I imagine he didn't get many opportunities on his journey." Zelda smiled at Link's childhood friend.

It was only mid-morning and Zelda had always been an early bird. They heard some boards creak inside of the house and all of their eyes darted to the door. Link stepped out and stretched his arms above his head while yawning. He was in a simple pair of Ordon-style pants and a sleeveless shirt.

"You know, you could have knocked." He stated simply.

"We thought we'd let you sleep in, like old times." Fado replied.

"You didn't let me sleep in. You came and yelled at me 'til I got up!" Link laughed at his old friend.

Fado and Ilia were standing pretty close and maybe it was silly but he really wanted them to be together. They were his dearest friends and they would take care of each other. Zelda was wearing her simple clothes she had worn when they departed from the castle. It had just been a few days ago, but a lot had happened since then. Outside of his house the air was cold. He could feel the chill bumps over his skin.

"I'll be out in a sec. Let me change and grab my things." He walked back inside and changed into his tunic and placed a warm cloak over it. It was time to go on an entirely new journey. Again he found himself pretty clueless about where his life was going. The princess wanted to recognize him that much he knew, but he wasn't quite sure what was going on in that brain of hers.

"Morning." Time made himself visible. He was sitting with his feet propped up on the table and his chair leaned back on two legs. Surprisingly, he looked like he just woke up as well.

"Morning. Were you sleeping?"

"Actually yeah! Since my spirit became whole again I've been able to. It's strange. Maybe I don't have to sleep, but I want to. It makes me feel more alive. And I do feel more rested."

"That's… interesting." Link was wondering what was going on with the old hero. Sometimes, he forgot Time was a ghost. It was happening more and more lately. He had to keep himself in check. He didn't want to start talking to the old hero in the presence of people that couldn't see him.

"Just when you think your journey is over a new one begins all over again. Doesn't it?" Time spoke matter-of-factly.

"I guess it does." Link shoved a few more things into a pouch and put his sword and shield on.

"You may spend the rest of your life fighting you know."

"It's a distinct possibility."

Time chuckled. "There will always be battles and you know you would be restless without them."

Link sighed. There was a lot of truth in that statement and he knew it.

"But the part you play is up to you." Time was suddenly in front of Link with a hand on his shoulder. "If it doesn't feel right, don't do it. Zelda may have the Triforce of Wisdom, but that doesn't mean she always knows what's best for you. The chosen hero has always been a bit of a wildcard."

"You would know." Link placed his signature hat on his head and left the house. Time shook his head and disappeared into Link's shadow.

Outside Zelda, Fado, and Illia had been conversing again. When Zelda saw Link she looked at his old friends then back at the path. Storm and Epona had joined them and Zelda had her steed ready to move out.

"I'm going to go ahead, Link. I'll wait at the pass before the Hyrule fields." Zelda's blue eyes met Link's. She wanted to give him an opportunity to say goodbye. She mounted Storm and guided him out of the clearing. Fado started to turn to go to the village but Link stopped him.

"Fado. You're like a brother to me. I know these attacks have shaken the village up pretty bad. A part of me will always want to be here, but I'm afraid all of Hyrule may be in trouble, not just Ordon." He looked to Ilia. "Please, take care of each other."

"We will Link. Just take care of yourself out there okay?" Fado pulled his friend in for a hug and Ilia joined them.

"Link I pray the Goddesses protect you. Whatever happens we are proud of you. You've made all of Ordon very proud." Ilia had tears pooled in her eyes. Somehow she knew Link wouldn't be returning to Ordon to live anytime soon.

"I promise I'll try to come back in one piece okay? We don't even know if this is a major threat yet." Link was trying to reassure his friends, but he knew something was wrong. He could feel it. Epona pressed her nose into his back. "I guess I better get going. Link hopped into the saddle and started Epona toward the woods. He had only gotten a few steps before…

"Link wait!" Ilia's voice was urgent. Link stopped Epona and turned around. She lifted her cloak and pulled a small envelope out of a pouch. "This was just in my pouch. I'm not sure how it got there, but I have a feeling it's meant for you."

Link grabbed the envelope that had "The Beast" written on the outside. Link could feel that there was some sort of enchantment on it. It felt familiar. He had no doubt the small token was from Midna. The letter hadn't been opened, and Link suspected no one but him could open it.

"Thank you, Ilia. I think this is a letter from an old friend." Ilia smiled. After Link had told her about the companion that had been with him on his journey she had a pretty good idea of who it was from.

"Goodbye Link." Ilia said simply. She knew she couldn't hold him there much longer. Link turned and road away. Ilia watched until he disappeared into the woods and she felt a comforting hand over her shoulder.

"Come on Ilia. It's cold. Let's go fix some warm breakfast alright?" Fado had that concerned look on his face that he often had. Ilia wasn't sure if she loved it or hated it. She could take care of herself dang it! Yet, at the same time, it was nice to have someone like him show such concern for her wellbeing.

"I'd like that."

-

As soon as he was out of Ilia and Fado's sights, Link opened the evelope. There was an odd popping sound as his finger touched the unmistakably Twili seal. The note was certainly from Midna. Another one of the letters she had left behind before breaking the mirror.

_The Beast,_

If you are reading this you must've gotten it through your thick head that there are some people in your life that deserve to know the truth. Good for you. I hope all is well and that you are safe. (I also hope you are getting my letters in the order I intended. This should be the second you have received.) How did that wolf's stone work out? Hopefully, it didn't cause too much trouble.

I hope you have spoken to Zelda by now. It would be good for both of you. Whether you have or not, I need you to go to the forgotten graveyard. There is something buried there for you. Perhaps it is inconvenient, but it seemed to be the most ideal place for it at the time. Be safe, and try not to do anything too stupid. Maybe, it could help me speak to you once again.

Midna  
Princess of the Twili

By the way, I really hope you can transform otherwise it's going to be very difficult for you to find it.

Link felt a mixture of confusion and happiness. Midna had wanted him to open up as well. The letter made him miss her more, but at the same time made it feel as though she was still with him. The biggest question on his mind was what Midna could have possibly left. Why would she hide it in a graveyard, the forgotten graveyard? Link had frequented two cemeteries. One was in Kakariko and far from forgotten. The other was hidden on the castle grounds, and Link suspected that is where Midna intended for him to go. She was right too; it would be difficult for him to get there without becoming a wolf.

As he was reading he didn't feel alone. The air was already cold, but there was a different kind of chill that came over Link. He felt something behind him and turned, only to see nothing.

"Time?" Link asked to the wooded area. It was silent for a moment.

"Yes?" His voice was solemn and he still had not become visible. He sounded a lot like he did when he had been the Hero's Shade. His voice held a sadness Link couldn't describe.

"Are you alright?" It felt strange to ask a dead person if they were okay, but Link could feel that something was bothering him.

Time became visible in front of Epona and rubbed her nose. Link felt the air return to normal. "I'm fine Link."

Epona's eyes looked relaxed, she had no problem with a ghost petting her. Link supposed his spirit must feel familiar to her. Time was smiling. Whatever had upset him, he was pretty calm about it now. This old hero had been through a lot, dare Link think, more than he had. He may be dead but it may not be such a horrible thing for him to share more about his adventures.

Time disappeared again and Link nudged Epona forward. He saw Zelda reading a book while sitting in Storm's saddle. As he approached he realized she was writing in it and it appeared to be some sort of journal. She closed it and placed it in a pouch.

"We have much to discuss Link of Ordon." Her greeting was formal and she obviously wanted to speak of important matters.

"We do Princess?" Link sighed slightly. Couldn't they just discuss Ordon Village or goat cheese or something?

"We do." Her voice was stern but not angry as she nudged Storm to move forward. Link and Epona followed suit. "These attacks concern me greatly. Are you worried about them Link."

He wanted to say no. He wanted to say it was just some stragglers from the old battles. But those were lies. There had been a scout. One of the Lizalfos weakest in battle but they had much more intelligence and could deliver messages. The attack was just the beginning. "I'm afraid they are planning something much bigger Princess, but I pray to the Goddesses that I'm wrong."

"I feared you would say that Link, but regardless of whether these enemies will attack soon or not Hyrule needs better protection." Link looked at her with concern and it was so far from the usual disrespecting looks the council and noblemen often gave her. To Link's surprise she slumped her shoulders and her tone changed. "The military is an absolute mess."

Link was sorry that she was downcast, but he was so glad for the honesty he nearly smiled._  
_  
"It would have been stronger than it is, but the council insisted it was a waste of money to put more into the training of the soldiers. I am just the Princess, so I cannot do anything without their say. Of course," she smirked, "they can't do anything without my approval either."

Link smiled a little at her defiance. She was an opinionated, strong young woman and she was smart. He hoped someday she'd figure out a way around the council's old laws. As for now, there was a feeling in Link's gut that he couldn't shake. He wasn't going to like where this conversation was heading next.

"The best soldiers were killed during the initial attacks on the castle; including the general and my most trusted guard. We were in meetings at the time and certainly not prepared for such a strong attack. These other men that call themselves soldiers aren't worthy to. They just take turns guarding castle town and hounding the citizens." She sighed. "A lot of them come from military backgrounds too. Their grandfathers' generation would be sorely disappointed. Back then Hyrule's army was strong and brave, it wasn't all about power or prestige."

"If you ask me they need a swift kick in the butt." Time mumbled from Link's shadow. Link could only imagine how an old military officer could feel about the dismal shape of the army today.

"If I may Princess." Link started. "Maybe the recent attacks on Hyrule have gathered the attention of young men and women who would like to fight in the army. Especially, if there were some changes made."

He had been sure to include women because he was thinking of warriors that thought of the army as a disgrace. Particularly, he thought of Ashei. She was a part of the resistance and a strong warrior. Link had seen her show amazing skill with both sword and bow. Her father had been a knight but left because of issues with superiors. Link suspected it had something to do with the training regimen or lack thereof.

"I hope you are right Link." She straightened her back again and her voice took on a regal tone. "That's why I want you to be my new general."

Link's mouth gaped open. He wasn't general material as far as he was concerned. If he were general the headlines would be about how the he would leave his troops for weeks at a time. An explorer, that's what Link saw himself as. Sure, he fought and used strategy, but he liked to explore and learn. He knew nothing of the politics of being a general, not to mention a member of the noble class and the council. He was Link of Ordon, for Din's sake, they didn't speak much of politics there.

When he didn't say anything Zelda spoke. "I feared as much. You don't see yourself as Hyrule's general do you?"

"It's an amazing honor that you would even ask your highness, but I'm afraid I don't. I wouldn't know how to lead an army. Was there anyone else perhaps? Someone that could lead the army to a new level?" Link didn't want to question her, but he was just not a General.

The princess thought about his inquiry for a moment.

"There was a soldier. He was very promising and I heard him speak of his training to other young soldiers. They were in the castle courtyard talking. The others laughed at him and said his techniques were unnecessary. He trained everyday and was quite good with the sword. I spoke to the General about him and he was promoted to be in the Royal Guard. This was a group of the best soldiers. I had hand chosen them, with the council of the general. The general was older and years of fighting with the council that simply didn't want to fund the army's training had really worn him down. These men in the Royal Guard put their training upon themselves."

"But if the soldier was in the Royal Guard wasn't he one of the men who…"

"No. He survived. During the attack the Shadow Beasts knocked him out but he fell behind a pillar. I believe he managed to escape. He studied strategies and old legends of Hyrule. His interest was what led me to give him access to the library of the castle. No deep secrets are there, but it certainly holds more than common knowledge. I believe he knew of the underwater passages. I have reason to believe he is alive, but he was injured."

"This man sounds like he could potentially be your General Zelda. I would be much more comfortable with someone leading the army that has studied the old techniques." Link tried to read Zelda's expression; she appeared to be thinking it over. "I know a woman who is an amazing strategist. Her father was of high rank in the military years ago before it started corroding. She's a little rough around the edges, but it sounds like that may be what you need."

Zelda nodded knowingly. "If you are speaking of Ashei, I believe you are correct. I've had some friends…" She paused as though she had let something slip. Perhaps, she was feeling a little too comfortable around Link? "I've gotten some information on her. She is a very skilled fighter and tactician. It would be the first time a head officer has been a female in Hyrule's army. I feel it would be a good change."

Link nodded. Although, he wondered just who these "friends" Zelda had spoken about were.

"But I need _you_ Link."

He had really believed she had dropped the idea of him becoming the leader in her army. What now?

"I know you like simple living, and that none of the things you did were done for glory. But all of Hyrule knows there were attacks. Most of all they know of the attack on the Castle. You are the hero who saved my kingdom and me. For Hyrule's sake I believe you should be recognized. Having a hero of sorts would boost morale. Possibly we could find more willing soldiers. Maybe, they could come from small villages like yours. Too long has Hyrule depended on children of the old warriors. These young men didn't earn their ranks, their grandparents did. It's time for change in the army. We have to be prepared."

Zelda went in front of Link and turned Storm so that he was blocking Epona. Link could hear something. It sounded more like buzzing than anything but there were sounds reminiscent of words too. Storm was saying something and he could tell in human form. He'd have to become a wolf and ask him later, but that sensation had never happened before. Link forced himself to focus on Zelda as it was obvious she wanted a straight answer from him.

"Take the credit you deserve. They will only know you saved me and defeated the evil from the castle. The people will only be informed of more if I deem it necessary. I need you to at the least be an officer and advisor. If we are attacked by Lizalfos you are the only one with knowledge of how they fight."

"I will serve you and Hyrule, Princess." Link's eyes held a familiar intensity. "But my ways may seem a little unorthodox to some."

Zelda smiled. She'd won this battle. "Better unorthodox than ineffective."

"I don't think you're much of a General anyway." Time said suddenly. "Too much of a lone wolf."

"Goddesses!" Link scoffed under his breath while rolling his eyes.

"Hmm?" Zelda asked.

Coughing Link brushed it off as nothing.

The two had been traveling for a while and the air was freezing. Zelda had placed her hood over her head and Link pulled his hat down over his ears. It certainly was an early winter. Link could have sworn he saw a few flurries. As long as he could remember winter had never come this soon. They had been pretty silent for a while now. Zelda thinking of her responsibilities and Link of his newfound ones and what they may entail.

"Ordon Village was absolutely lovely, Link." Zelda was the one to speak first. "I can see where you get your kindness from. It was also nice to hear other people with an accent like yours."

"Huh?"

"Perhaps you don't notice it, but you certainly have an Ordonian accent. Sometimes it's just certain words but there's some twang in that voice of yours."

"Oh that." Link chuckled. "I suppose I've never thought of myself as having an accent growing up around people with thicker ones than mine. You have an interesting accent yourself Princess."

"I suppose I do." She smiled.

Link beamed back at her. Despite the attack and things weighing on her mind she had smiled more often that he remembered lately. He appreciated every one. She shivered involuntarily as the air was growing even colder. It was Twilight once again. There was another princess he'd love to see smile again. He could see the portal in the sky even from here. Why were they still in the sky? All they did was remind him of her and he couldn't use them.

"When I tell the kingdom of your victory I will also explain something about these things in the sky." Zelda had caught Link's gaze. "I only knew her for a short period, but we had a connection. If I miss her I cannot imagine how much you do."

"I miss her a lot, but I'm not giving up. Someday, we'll see each other again. Or at least I'll get to talk to her. I'm sure of it." Link looked Zelda in the eyes.

"You are determined, I see."

Link nodded. They both knew they would need to set up for camp soon. Tents and a fire were a must on a night like tonight. Then Link heard a noise he really didn't want to hear. The sounds of Lizalfos in the distance.

"Zelda." He whispered.

"Link what is it?" She must have not heard what he had. Since becoming a beast his ears were more sensitive.

"Follow me." He guided Epona to an area that had a cliff jutting out from the side. There was an abundance of tall, but dying, grass and vines. Link jumped off of Epona and moved the vines back expertly revealing an entrance to a cave. "Hold on."

Link drew his sword and walked into the small cave. It had once been inhabited by skulltulas but he had killed them long ago. After checking for any other inhabitants Link came back to the horses and princess. He guided them in. The entrance was a tight squeeze for the stallion and mare, but once inside the ceiling was nearly 10 feet high. Zelda noticed some sticks in the corner. Link brought them to the center where Zelda noticed traces of ashes. He had stayed here before.

"Okay, Link. What is going on? What are you doing?" She whispered.

"There are Lizalfos over the next hill."

"A camp of them?" Zelda gasped.

"It sounded that way."

The princess pursed her lips like she was about to stop him. Link saw the look in her eyes.

"Princess, I'm not going to fight them. I'm curious if I can gain some sort of information."

"How do you intend on doing that?" She watched as he took out their cots and blankets.

"I'm going to listen." There was a lack of confidence in his voice.

"Can you understand them?"

Looking up from the blankets he wasn't sure what to say. "I-I don't know. It's just a hunch. Sometimes I've been able to make out a few words. It's like they speak somewhere between beast and human. Usually, even what I can make out is broken in unintelligible. Some of them can speak Hylian though. There are more intelligent ones, the scouts, but they are usually weak. My guess monsters are either fighters or a scout nothing in between. King Bulbin could speak Hylian too."

"Really? That is very interesting." This was something Zelda hadn't heard. It made her wonder if the monsters were capable of treaties or peaceful agreements.

Link could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "Don't get your hopes up too high. Most species of monsters have an evil essence. We may be able to make peace with a few but certainly not all. King Bulbin is a rare example. He was convinced that I was more powerful than him. That's the only reason he spoke to me. If Hyrule is going to have some sort of peaceful agreement with them it will come from only intimidation and battle, unfortunately."

"I know you want to go Link. So go. Come back quickly and please be careful."

"I will Princess. I'm just going to check things out." Link gave handed her a blanket. "Get some rest. I'll be back."

With that he turned into a wolf and ran out of the cave, careful not to move the vines and grass too much.

-

**Author's Note: Thanks for continuing to read, and hopefully, enjoy this story. Like I said in the previous chapter, I may get quite a few up while I'm off work. Have a nice evening/morning/afternoon!  
**

_  
_


	14. Chapter 14: Eavesdropping

Chaper 14  
Eavesdropping

The sounds of the Lizalfos in the distance were much clearer to Link's canine ears. Screeches and growls grew louder as he approached. He had only ever understood a few words of the lizalfos before. "Words" well that's stretching it. They also didn't' use the communication he had with the animals. If anything his "listening in" would be an experiment at best. When he came up on the camp he noticed the scout off to the side, covered in a large fur blanket. There were about a dozen other lizalfos crowded around a fire. Surrounding them were mismatched pieces of different furs and skins, some of them looked disturbingly like bokolbin skins that had been sloppily sewn together.

The monsters were eerily still but they were making grunting and screeching noises. Link focused on the largest in the group and tried to make out any clue of what was going on. Almost immediately he could feel a pain in his head and his ears ringing, but he pressed on trying to decipher any words.

"Cold." Links eyes widened as he made out the simple statement. It was a start. As he concentrated harder he realized the monsters didn't quite "speak" in sentences. It was a garbled mess.

"Cold…. we die…attack humans…King…disappointed…winter…. soon…return…spring… warmth… humans weak."

Link concentrated and with the strange combination of human and animal communication he was able to get the general idea. There was no way to describe the feeling, but he knew what they meant. Telling Zelda was foremost on his mind, but his head was throbbing. Every beat of his heart felt like a hammer in his skull. As he turned to go to the cave vertigo hit him and his vision became blurred. He sidestepped awkwardly and collapsed to the ground. The cool night air was fortunately enough to keep him from completely blacking out.

"Come on now wolf!" Link felt a strong tug on both of his ears.

"Midna?" Link asked in an animalistic voice. Having his ears pulled wasn't exactly unfamiliar.

"You can't pass out here!" Time said frantically. He felt bad for Link. And although he didn't quite understand what the younger hero was doing, obviously it had taken a lot out of him. "They will be moving again by morning. I can't carry you."

Link groaned, but he stood and finished walking to the cave. When he entered Zelda was still awake. A gasp escaped her lips at the sight of him. His fur was standing up on the back of his neck and his legs were shaking. Dimmed eyes looked at the princess as he stumbled toward the fire. Both of his front paws immediately went to cover his eyes and nose. He wanted the warmth of the fire, but the light wasn't helping his intense migraine.

Zelda pulled a bottle full of red potion out of a supply pouch. It was apparent the wolf was in pain, and red potion was good for a wide variety of uses. She pursed her lips.

"Do we need to leave? Are we in danger here?" She hated to ask him anything but she wouldn't be able to rest otherwise. Epona had moved closer in concern, asking similar questions.

The wolf shook his head with his paws still over his face. Epona heard him weakly say. "The Lizalfos wont bother us here."

"Alright. You really should try to drink this. You look unwell." Zelda chided.

Zelda felt relieved for their safety and Epona had visibly relaxed so she had believed Link's gesture. But he appeared to be too weak to change form. Zelda gathered a small dish and placed it directly in front of his nose filling it with red potion. He sniffed without moving, realized what it was and started lapping up the red liquid.

Zelda noticed he didn't seem to have been attacked. The way he held his paws on his face was all too human. She'd done similar things after particularly chaotic meetings with the Council. The princess relaxed on the cot Link had placed on the floor earlier and began petting his head. Her fingers raked through his thick fur and her hand grazed the scar that crossed his eye. Frowning she moved her hand back to the top of his head and massaged gently.

Link could feel himself slowly drifting to sleep. Zelda petting his aching head felt nice. He reminded himself to not forget the information he'd gathered. Right now in his exhausted state there is no way he could explain all of what he'd heard. At this point the thought of transforming only brought on more drowsiness. Red potion did work wonders and the throbbing was beginning to subside. He would tell Zelda everything in the morning. As for now, his tail twitched a little involuntarily. He quite enjoyed having his head petted.

Zelda noticed the soft twitch of Link's tail and smiled despite her confusion of what exactly had happened. As he drifted into a peaceful sleep she found herself doing the same.

-

The next morning, Link woke up with Zelda's hand still on his head. She was sleeping on the cot next to him. He nudged her hand away softly, stretched, and shook out his fur. She looked so peaceful sleeping there and he noticed he'd never heard the princess complain about sleeping conditions while traveling. Surely she was used to a magnificent comfortable bed. Link hoped all of Hyrule realized what kind of person their princess was.

Last night was like a strange dream in Link's memory. He'd almost tried to pick off the scout and "talk" to him. At least they had SOME normal communication skills. But he had promised Zelda otherwise. Even though it was difficult he believed the information he did manage to take in was better than what the scout could have revealed. Their conversation and attitudes toward Hyrule were nothing short of disgusting.

Link transformed into a human and began to gather things for some sort of breakfast. Uli had provided them with some of her homemade pumpkin bread and Link had gathered some goat milk before he left. He got out enough for both of them and lit the fire again. Zelda stirred and woke up.

"Good morning your highness."

"Hmmm?" She stretched her arms over her head. "Oh, good morning Link. I trust you are feeling better?"

"A lot better thanks to you." He handed her a piece of bread and a glass of goat milk. "I know it's not much of a meal but it's something to get us started."

"You must be mistaken. A piece of bread and a drink is the customary first meal in the castle. In all of Castletown I'd wager."

Link looked at the piece of bread in his hand. It was fine for traveling but it wasn't the typical breakfast in Ordon Village. "That's a cryin' shame, your highness. We didn't stay for a good breakfast in Ordon. You should taste Uli's biscuits and she makes this amazing gravy from the goat milk. It's delicious!"

Ordon Village was certainly a different culture than Zelda was used too. "We have a large feast around midday. If we ate like that so early we'd likely burst!"

She smiled and Link couldn't help but return it. When her smile faded she was looking at the cave entrance. Her thoughts had begun to wonder. So much for small talk, Link thought. He ate his last bite of bread before he began.

"Last night was an interesting experience, Princess."

"You looked terrible when you came in here, Link. I was worried you had gotten hurt by one of them in battle."

"Trust me Princess, I'd rather fight them than try to decipher them any day." Link sighed audibly. "Their communication is just a big mess, but somehow I was able to make it out."

"So, what did you learn?"

"They were planning to attack Hyrule." Zelda's expression became very serious but she remained silent and he continued. "Apparently there is a "king" lizalfos. If he's anything like the king of the bulbins he's likely intelligent and the strongest of his kind. Anyway, the attacks were meant to be very soon, while Hyrule is weak. They wanted to attack while we were recovering."

"What do you mean they wanted to?" Zelda stopped eating her breakfast to listen.

"The cold, Zelda. They said they would die in it." Link paused for a moment. "They are monsters, but they are kind of like reptiles."

"In winter they may brumate or find someplace warm." Zelda had put the pieces together. "Have you ever seen one in a cold climate?"

Link thought about that for a moment. He'd seen them in the fields of Hyrule, in desert caves, various ruins, but never anyplace cold. He thought of other reptile-like monsters. There was only one he had seen in a cold area.

"I haven't, in fact they seem to be drawn to heat. The only monster I faced that even resembled a reptile in the cold was called Darkhammer. It lived in room in some ruins in Snowpeak. Now that I think about it, that room was rather warm. But regardless of that, the monster was something supernatural. It had a strange energy. I'm not sure how to describe it, but it wasn't like the Lizalfos. For some reason, it appeared bound to that room."

"I see." Zelda stood and paced slowly. "So they wanted to take Hyrule while we were healing. They likely would have. The military was in shambles before the attacks of Zant and leagues of monsters. Now, most of the best soldiers are dead. It would have been a short battle."

"But it's not happening that way. The Lizalfos can't survive in this crazy weather."

"It seems winter may have come early." Zelda smiled subtly and closed her eyes. "Thank you goddesses."

It hadn't really occurred to Link that there was a _reason _for fall being ridiculously early and short. It barely even existed this year. Outside it was quickly turning to winter. The goddesses had stepped in? Perhaps they wanted to give Hyrule a break in chaos. (Although, the weather may provide some in itself.) He leaned back and looked at the cave ceiling.

"Maybe I should look for the places where they stay for the winter. Fight them off there."

"You are a valiant warrior, Link, but who's to say you would be able to stop them all? Even if you did Hyrule would still have the problem of a poor defense in general. Any legion of monsters or far off kingdom could attack. We need to prepare for the long run."

"You want to recruit and train an army to fight in one winter?"

"I think we need to get back to the castle. There are some council members I need to speak with. We are going to need to work faster than I anticipated."

At the mention of the castle, Link remembered Midna's note. "I have somewhere I need to go when we get there."

"In the castle?"

Link hadn't quite realized he'd thought aloud. "Outside of it actually. I think there was something left for me in the old graveyard… from Midna."

"Oh…" Zelda started, but a chill had run up her spine. It wasn't that cold in the cave, in fact she'd been feeling quite comfortable by the fire. This chill seemed to reach to her bones. She looked to Link and noticed his eyes darting around the room. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah." But he was distracted, looking for something on the walls.

"Link, are you okay?"

Link's eyes focused on a semi-transparent figure in the cave. Zelda followed his gaze but didn't see anything. But Link's eyes saw Time, in the armor he'd worn as the Hero's Shade. He looked incredibly sad. It was the second time Link had this feeling, and both times the old hero was right there. The clip clop of hooves shook Link from staring.

Epona walked toward the spirit and nudged him. At first her head passed through. The second time, Link noticed, Time became solid and his red tunic returned. The old hero began petting the mare and the room felt normal again.

"What just happened?" Zelda was watching Epona. She seemed pretty happy about standing in the spot Link had stared down.

Time glanced at Link and mouthed, _not yet._

"When the time is right I'll let you know."

Zelda frowned, if something was wrong she wanted to know about it. She'd always been stubborn that way. Growing up she'd begrudgingly learned to respect that people have secrets. But if they kept them for too long, and she thought they effected her or her kingdom… Well, she had a tendency to figure things out.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Link got up and walked toward Epona. "I'm fine Zelda, really."

They both gathered their supplies and horses and walked out into the crisp morning air. Link immediately changed shape and began listening and sniffing for nearby monsters.

"Gosh, can't you give some kind of sign before you just transform like that?" Zelda's stallion snorted. Storm had been spooked by Link's sudden action and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Sorry." Link replied, but he wasn't.

Epona nickered, "are they gone Link?"

"I think so. It appears to be all clear for a while at least. They were just up over that hill last night." Link transformed back into human and Zelda looked at him expectantly.

"Are the Lizalfos still here?"

"No, they must have moved on to wherever they are staying this winter."

-

The sun was beginning to set, as they arrived outside of Castletown. Zelda was still in her disguise so the guards at the gates didn't recognize her. As they approached the main castle gates two guards stopped them. The repairs on the castle had set them in a routine of checking for passes of the workers.

"Please present your labor passes to enter the castle grounds."

Link watched Zelda carefully as she pulled two labor passes from her pouch. Her hood was hiding her face. The guards looked over the documents and allowed both of them and their steeds to enter.

"I wouldn't think the princess would need a labor pass." Link stated once they were near the entrance to the undamaged part of the castle.

"Hero, I may want to use this disguise again."

Link stopped and Epona nudged his back. He realized this might not have been the first time she'd snuck out. She was just a young woman after all, one who loved adventure. Responsibility had been tossed on her simply by being born. He began walking again and the pair tied their horses on a post near a water trough.

"Ahh. Your highness you have returned!" An older man with glasses on his nose approached them excitedly. Apparently, he'd seen the disguise before.

"Hello, Reginald." Zelda greeted politely removing her hood.

"Don't take me as rude Princess, but I expected you to be gone longer." The old man had genuine concern on his face.

"I had hoped so, old friend. I'm afraid we need to have a meeting with the council as soon as possible." She sighed. "Could you assist me on writing up a proposal."

"A proposal in regards to what?" Reginald adjusted his pen on the stack of parchment he carried around.

"More military funding and training."

The old man's posture changed dramatically as he sighed. He'd seen this argument before. Neither the council nor Zelda could agree on anything pertaining to this topic. Reginald desperately wanted to change the subject for now. Tonight was obviously going to be a long night.

"And who is this?" He gestured toward Link.

"This is Link of Ordon. He is one of the greatest warriors Hyrule has seen in a long time." Zelda pulled a document from the pouch where she kept her journal. "By the way Link, this document grants you access to any part of the castle grounds. It may not be much now, but if someone should try to stop you show them this."

Zelda knew very well that Link could probably get in just about anywhere. But she needed him to be seen around Castle Town and around the castle itself. The guards should familiarize themselves with him. Even though she had some ulterior motives she also truly trusted Link.

"You have been given great privileges Link of Ordon." Reginald smiled. "If you have her majesty's trust, you may have mine as well."

"Thank you sir." Link was tempted to bow.

He still hadn't quite grasped the rules and expectations of the nobles and royals. How was he supposed to get used to this? Deep down, he knew Zelda was right. The citizens of Hyrule would be inspired by stories of a hero saving the castle. Hopefully, Zelda would leave it at that—just say he saved the castle and the kingdom. They didn't need all the details. He supposed the gossips around this kingdom would fill the holes with ridiculous lies. Unfortunately, they probably wouldn't be any more ridiculous than the truth. The thought of being a "celebrity" of sorts didn't really appeal to Link at all. Although he did know of quite a few places, and a different form, he could escape to.

"I believe you had to be somewhere, hero?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, actually." He remembered Midna's letter and sudden anticipation hit him. What had she left for him?

"Perhaps you should take care of that." She looked to Reginald. "We need to get started."

The old man turned on his heels and slumped away. Honestly, Zelda was less than thrilled about the task ahead herself. Zelda smiled at his theatrics. She was glad someone in the Royal Court was honest with her. Reginald could seem all clammed up to others, but the princess knew otherwise. She followed after him and Link heard her tell a guard to put Storm up. They would leave Epona. Link turned and ran toward the old graveyard.

-  
**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a few weeks since my last update. This chapter really had me stuck at certain points. Now, this story has a lot of "head cannon" in it since it's a story that takes place outside of the timeframe of a game. In the upcoming chapters especially, I will elaborate more on some characters and things. Just a note that it isn't necessarily how I feel the characters or species are in the games but how I want them to be for this particular story. (For example, the Lizalfos being unable to survive in the winter.)**

I just wanted to again thank you all for your kind reviews and for reading this story. 


	15. Chapter 15: Regrets

**Chapter 15**  
**Regrets**

Link glanced around while still running. No guards were around him, so he quickly changed into his wolf form. Midna's letter had been so vague. What exactly was he looking for in the castle's old graveyard? Was this even the right graveyard? Once he approached the wall that hid the cemetery he dug under it and reemerged on the other side. It came as no surprise to him that there were three stalkins coming in his direction. They didn't put up much of a fight as Link pounced and attacked them. Soon they had disappeared into dust.

The graveyard was quiet now and Link shifted back into his human form. A familiar chill cut through to his bones, his chest felt tight and his teeth involuntarily chattered. This sensation was much worse that it had been on the trail and in the cave. Link could feel himself gasping for breath. His emotions scrambled in his mind; reminding him of all the people he failed to save. If he had become the hero sooner none of that would have happened. Shaking his head he remembered who was usually present when this cold sensation shot through him.

"Time." He choked with no reply. His hand clenched his chest as his eyes darted around the tombstones. Not to far away was his ancestor, in the armor he had worn as the Hero's Shade. Link grinded his chattering teeth and made his way toward the spirit. He tried to put his hand on Time's shoulder but it passed through as though he was made of fog.

"TIME!"

The old hero's head was bowed and he seemed to be in a trance, completely unaware of what he was causing.

"LINK STOP!" The living hero begged. He had decided to call the Hero of Time by his nickname a while back, but at the moment that wasn't getting his attention.

At Link's desperate plea the Hero of Time's eyes snapped open. The air suddenly became easy to breathe in and Link gasped. Time stood quickly and examined Link as the color returned to his cheeks.

"What? Link… I…"

Link had never seen the old hero so tongue-tied as he was in that moment. If he hadn't been concentrating on catching his breath he might have smiled.

"Are you okay? I never meant to… I didn't realize." As Time fumbled for an apology Link noticed his clothes slowly shift back to his old red tunic.

"Calm down, I'm fine." As he regained his breath he looked directly in the hero's eyes. "What I need to know is if _you_ are okay. Something is seriously wrong here."

"Just find what you are looking for." Time's voice was stern as he began to fade from view.

"Time please…" Link started. "What is going on?"

The old hero had turned completely invisible though Link could still hear his audible sigh. But Link didn't know what to say or what question to ask to actually get an answer. Something inside his brain triggered, that strange sense that he could only compare to déjà vu. He looked around at his surroundings. He'd been in similar situations before; someone he cared about needed someone who would listen. Laying his sword and shield on the ground Link sat down.

"You know sometimes it's good to talk…" Link paused. "Especially, when it's somewhere familiar to you."

There was a long and silent pause.

"You're right about it being familiar." Time's voice floated through the air softly. "I spent a lot of time here."

Link relaxed a little. The old hero was letting him in on something anyway.

"It's not exactly the most relaxing place to be…" Link tried to verbally nudge his ancestor forward.

"This wasn't always a graveyard. It was open. The only thing here that's the same as the last time I was here… well really here, is that old tree."

Link didn't have to ask which one. There was a tree that was obviously a lot older than the rest, a Hylian Oak.

"It's sounds like at one time this was a nice place."

"It was a place where I could really think. The other soldiers didn't come to this side of the castle often." The old hero sighed; he knew his descendant wasn't just wondering about some old tree.

"Hmmm…" Link pondered. Letting people closest to him know the truth had helped him feel much more free. Although, he hadn't said anything to Time, Link was quite concerned that the old hero had still not passed on. Maybe the truth was the key to his freedom as well. It was a big risk to blurt out about something sensitive, but he really didn't know what else to ask. "How was your spirit held here?"

The graveyard was silent for quite a while and Link wondered if Time had left completely.

"You know how I was held here. I could only stay as a spirit of regret MY regrets." Time's voice was low. Link remained silent, fearful he may have crossed a line.  
"Some may think it was the people I couldn't save. But I learned to live with that. The biggest regrets I have are to my family."

It was silent once again.

"Well, you've done good by me."

Silence.

"You know…" Link started, not entirely sure he had an audience. "That book wasn't exactly clear on much of anything. I must admit I'm curious."

"Alright!" Time answered. "If you want to hear I'll have to tell you. I'm not sure why I'm still here, but I'm connected to you and I have a feeling you aren't going to drop the subject."

"Probably not."

"Ugh." He grunted. Time became visible leaning against a nearby tombstone. "The book you found was indeed accurate. It's true that I thought I was a Kokiri." He started explaining his adventure, the spiritual stones, the Temple of Time, how he traveled through time, the dangers he faced, about Navi the fairy, and how he finally defeated Ganondorf.

"You lifted the Master Sword and jumped forward seven YEARS!?" Link's eyes were wide.

"Zelda and I were kids. She had an idea, but didn't fully understand the situation. Unfortunately, what we were doing was what caused Hyrule to be in such peril. We opened the door for Ganondorf and I was locked away. After I successfully defeated him Zelda told me I should go back to when I was a kid. She told me what to say to her younger self. We were able to keep Ganondorf from taking over. Her father eventually caught on to how evil the man was and he was to be executed. Little did I know the execution was unsuccessful and that they banished him to the Twilight Realm instead."

It was obvious that Link was in deep thought. "So you picked up the Master Sword and the next thing you know you're an adult."

"Yes, you seem kind of stuck on that fact…"

"But Time… all the things you faced, adult body or not, you were just a kid."

The old hero winced as though his descendant's words had hit a nerve. "You're right. I was. And I wanted someone to remember. I wanted _anyone_ to remember."

Link looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Navi remembered." Time shut his eyes tight. "But she left. She said she couldn't tell me why she had to leave, or where she was going. She mumbled that _they _promised we'd see each other again as she flew away. But I never did and I have no idea who _they_ might be. I had hoped Zelda would remember our adventures or something, anything, but she didn't. I had no home to speak of and no where to go. I took Epona and went in search of Navi. Instead I found myself sucked into a place called Termina." The hero of Time explained his adventures in the strange parallel land.

"I'm not sure anyone has had a childhood as traumatic as yours." Link mumbled holding his hands on either side of his face in shock.

"And I'm not comparing my childhood to anyone else's. But you see, sometimes I wondered if anything that I remembered actually happened. I mean, there was not one person that remembered. My adventures in Termina had left me scarred and that was often the only thing that kept me believing anything happened at all."

Time paused and unsheathed his blade, his expression softened. "But I knew one thing for certain. I was a fighter. And a darn good one."

Link smiled, that sounded like the Hero of Time he knew. It was evident in the younger hero's eyes that he was not bored with the story. They held an intense curiosity. There was no point in stopping there.

"But I was too young to join the army at that point. So, I trained. I got better. Four years later, as a teenager I went in to join. They still said I was too young, but after seeing me against the other new recruits the general decided otherwise.

After he approved I was truly happy to be included. It was the first time I had been around people at night. Most of my life had been spent in the woods, camped out, alone. I had often had horrible nightmares, fueled by the memories of my childhood. But never being around people during these I didn't realize I was actually dangerous. The night I moved into the barracks I had one of those nightmares. They told me I was mumbling in my sleep and another new recruit had come near my bed to scare me awake. But when he did I jumped at him. All I saw was a monster; I didn't see a man until my vision cleared. Those few seconds were enough for me to knock the poor guy out and give him a concussion."

Link thought he remembered Shad saying something about soldiers dealing with the aftermath of their battles. Their brains would revert back to when they were in battle. Making them extremely dangerous in that fragile state of mind.

"They made me talk to the doctor." Time continued. "I told him my childhood was rough, but never went into detail. All I knew was that I had to serve Hyrule. Apparently, the general at the time really wanted me in his army, because he managed to get me into a less crowded barrack that allowed me to be far enough away from the others. Word had spread throughout the soldiers around me, not to bother me as I slept. Admittedly, some of the rumors were far more colorful that the truth. After a couple of years, and quite a few battles, I had worked my way up earning my own private quarters. Even still I preferred to sneak in a nap during the day. The nightmares never seemed to bother me then.

Around the same time I had been dating a girl in Kokiriko Village. She was a waiter at a small restaurant that had been established there. Some of us were passing through on an important trade mission with the Gorons and stopped in for a break. That was when I met her. Her name was Imani. I noticed her right away, the way she held her shoulders with pride. She had her light brown hair tied back, but she must have been working a lot that day, because some of her curls had fallen in her face. The soldiers were shown respect for their service from the employees, Imani included. But the place was packed and 15 soldiers certainly didn't help matters. She was carrying a big tray of drinks when she tripped and dumped hot tea on Nerva's lap. You know how there's one in every bunch? Well, he was the one. He shot out of his seat quickly and yelled some horrible things at the poor girl. Another soldier nudged him from behind trying to keep him from making a scene.

I hadn't realized it, but I had stood up as well. And to be perfectly honest, I was about to deck him. But to my surprise Imani calmly sat what remained in the tray down and looked up at Nerva's eyes. He towered over her, as he did most people, but she didn't seem fazed by that. She pointed right at his chest and said 'Sir, I apologize for the accident. But no one speaks to me that way. You would be wise to treat people with respect, no matter what they do for a living.' "

The way Time talked about Imani had Link beaming. It wasn't what he expected from his ancestor, but he was sharing someone very important. He talked about Imani like Rusl talked about Uli. Link remained silent and Time continued.

"After the others left, I went back to apologize. She told me she noticed that I was about to come to her rescue and she appreciated the gesture. From that point I made sure be involved in anything relating to Kakariko and eventually I asked her to marry me. Oddly enough, I hadn't had nearly as many flashbacks and nightmares as I had in the past."

Time stopped and his expression changed. Link noticed a change in the air but it was very subtle.

"About a month after I married her, I had a nightmare. She knew I had them, I told her about the condition. I told her the doctor said that a traumatic childhood could cause it. Although, I'm not quite sure just how much she believed me until that night. I told her I wanted to sleep in a different room. Our house was small but it did have two bedrooms. She insisted that I didn't. She said it would be okay. But it wasn't.

Redeads were surrounding me in my dream, suffocating me. I knew that I was dying. But there was an opening only blocked by one I grabbed it's wrist as hard as I could trying to get it off of me. But instead of hearing a monster, I heard my wife scream."

Link could feel all of the color drain from his face. He wanted to the Hero of Time's story and in turn know what regrets had kept him here. Maybe he could help him to pass on. But now he was conflicted on whether he really wanted to hear the rest of the story or not.

"Redeads eating me alive would have been much better than the look of complete terror on Imani's face. I had her wrist in my hand and it had been squeezed it so hard I had nearly broken it. Her wrist was so red. I… I couldn't believe that I had hurt her. I would never in a million years want to hurt her. I remember feeling so horrible; I must have apologized a thousand times. If there is something I can't stand it's for someone to hurt someone that they claim to care about. Yet, here I had hurt my wife."

"But Time…" Link started. "It was an accident. You didn't mean to."

"But would the people of Kakariko believe that when they saw her arm the next few days? It had turned purple and black. Imani stayed in the house, but I left at night. She told me she forgave me. After that, any time I could stay away for duty I did. I even volunteered for things most high-ranking officers would kill to get out of. Eventually, life became more stable. Imani really had forgiven me, but I still never slept in the same bed at night. She was so loving and wonderful, despite what I had done.

Sometimes, I was tempted to tell her the truth about my childhood. But I felt it would be wrong to burden her with it. She accepted my vague excuse for the spells I had. But she had this look in her eyes, like she knew there was more to it. A couple of years passed from that incident, when the nightmares really picked up.

Fortunately, I was living in my private quarters near the castle. But innocent inanimate objects had a tendency to be destroyed during that week. At this time, the army was training new recruits. The memories and flashbacks were so bad that I couldn't focus. It caused me to snap at the new recruits in ways I wouldn't normally. Not that I was known for being "easy" on soldiers…"

_I wouldn't doubt that for a second._ Link thought, remembering his own personal training sessions.

"But that day I knew I was crossing the line. Eventually, I felt like I had to leave. I came here to my favorite spot under this tree and played my ocarina. It wasn't the Ocarina of Time I had told you about just one I had made. Time travel was something I gave up after returning from Termina. The real Ocarina of Time was hidden away. It soothed me to be out here. As I was playing, I eventually drifted to sleep. But the nightmares didn't leave me alone.

Again I found myself fighting for my life. I hadn't been asleep too long because I was somewhat aware of the young messenger that woke me. He swallowed hard and I realized the tip of my blade was under his chin. 'Si-Sir Link?' The poor boy was stuttering. 'Her Majesty would like to speak with you.' "

Link had become so engrossed in the story that he had barely moved.

"Truth be told I had met with the Queen plenty of times. And perhaps I had spied on her favorite suitor, who became her husband and therefore the King. He was from a neighboring kingdom, and from what I can tell one of the few suitors Zelda had seen with more on his brain than himself and his 'prize.' Through my years in the military she remembered me as the boy that visited her in the courtyard with strange instructions. We had some kind of odd friendship, where I would stay later after meetings to ask her how she was doing, and what book she was reading. It seemed refreshing to her that someone would take the time to regard her as more than just a ruler.

I entered the large room where Zelda listened to the citizen's requests and concerns. As protocol demands I bowed on one knee and lowered my head. She asked for the guards to leave, something that struck me as odd. Her voice sounded different.

'Sir Link' she began, but I could swear her voice was shaking. 'It has been seven years since we first met.'

I hadn't really thought about it but it was true. Somewhere in the back of my mind I felt really relieved at the simple fact that Castletown was inhabited by the _living_.

'This past week has been a trying time for me. I've been much disturbed in my sleep.'

I wasn't sure how to react, until the next words escaped from her lips.

'Link, I remember.' Her voice trembled.

The tears started falling from my eyes and I didn't even bother to stop them. In that moment I was a little boy again, dealing with way more than I had any business dealing with. Sobs racked my body and I heard my Queen run to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I realized she was crying too.

'You never forgot. Did you?'

I remember shaking me head.

'I'm so sorry you had to carry this burden alone. But the goddesses have given me dreams; they told me that the events I saw really happened. That these memories were mine, had you not come back.'

I felt a lot better after that. Zelda and I talked more frequently, after I convinced her husband that I had no interest in anyone but my wife. Speaking of which, Zelda had quite the issue with me not telling Imani the truth about my experiences, but I had convinced myself I was doing the right thing by keeping her away from the secrets of my past. Occasionally, I still had the spells of violence in my sleep so I still stayed away more than what was necessary. Although, I was home enough that we did have two children.

Due to being on nearly every mission I had a lot of bumps and bruises—one in particular at the hands of a giant Darknut warrior. He caught me off guard during an attack on Hyrule. There were about 50 of them and considering how powerful they were it was still a big threat. The army was behind us about half a days travel, but we couldn't wait for the rest of the army. So my troop of 100 men took them on. Some lost their lives in that battle, others lost limbs. Apparently the Darknut's saw me as quite a threat since four of them came after me. But Hyrule was saved by our small troop, even if I did lose an eye in the process."

"Hmm..." Link wondered. "Perhaps some of your troops from back then are descendants of the new soldiers?"

Time let out an exasperated sigh. "And if their ancestors could see how their descendents are using old victories for their own benefit they'd be ashamed. These men had earned their positions and all the honors given to them through years of service. Hyrule has been blessed with a time of peace for now, but still some things must be earned. I certainly hope your Princess Zelda has some luck with the council. This army is in for a rude awakening that it desperately needs."

Link nodded his head in agreement.

"Ah… where was I?" Time struck his blond goatee before continuing. "About 20 years after I married Imani I was on a mission of sorts. It was far from glamorous. Some bokoblins had been using a part of the Zora River for their personal sewage dump…"

The younger hero cringed. Bokoblins did not smell very well, and he could only imagine what their waste was like.

"Yeah, it wasn't pleasant." Time noticed Link's gesture. "We managed to get rid of them and shortly after began the cleanup. Being a high ranking official I really could have gotten out of this easily. But I didn't want to go home, I didn't want to risk hurting Imani, or my kids although now they were adults themselves.

There was a lower ranking officer with me leading the cleanup, I'd wager he had a different name but everyone called him Benji. He was an easygoing guy, as long as you stayed away from his bad side. The man was a good friend of mine and fearsome in battle. While we were cleaning a shovel splattered some Bokoblin dung in my face. Some of it soiled the patch I wore over my eye. Benji couldn't help but laugh, but it was his comment that cut me deep.

'You'll do anything to stay away from that old lady of yours won't you?'

I must have given him a really dirty look because he looked terrified.

'Sir… I'm sorry I didn't mean to cross a line I...'

But I held up my hand and stopped him. He never called me 'Sir.' The anger boiling up inside of me had nothing to do with Benji. Instead it had everything to do with missing out on years of time with my family. They knew that I was the one to blame. I did see my family, but my trips were short. My kids grew a lot between visits and now here they were adults themselves. I regretted not spending time with them. I regretted not teaching my son Amos how to use a sword. I regretted not being there to see my daughter, Malon, off on her first date.

I may have been an upstanding officer, but I had been a horrible husband and father. Sometimes, I think Imani suspected there was someone else I was seeing, but she never brought it up. She cherished the time when I was actually home too much to bring it up. After the conversation with Benji I left the mission all together. He called after me, but I only told him I needed to speak with the Queen.

She placed her hands on both of my shoulders when I told her what I planned to do. To my surprise she agreed to come with me to Kakariko to tell Imani the truth. When we told her she looked to Zelda and then back at me. Imani never said a word while we explained my past. After I finished, she was still silent. I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath until she embraced me in her arms. Her voice was muffled but she comforted me. More importantly, she believed me.

Zelda told me I should tell my children as well. She was the one who wrote down the story in the green book that you found. There were two copies—one for the royal family, and one for mine. The next ten years I didn't have any more violent nightmares. I was able to sleep in my home with my wife. I saw my kids get married and was fortunate enough to meet two of my grandkids. Those years were the best of my life.

But I could have had that experience earlier. I could have trusted Imani earlier, and I could have been free of all the things bottled up inside of me."

"That's why you prodded me to talk about my experiences isn't it?" Link stared at the ground. "You didn't want me to…"

"I didn't want you to waste your life and regret it later." Time smiled. "You are on an excellent path so far son. The longer you would have waited the harder it would have been to open up."

"But Time why did you have such a horrible reaction to this place? You said you had happy memories here."

"Walk with me, Wolfboy." Link got up and followed him as he talked. "I was on duty and there were these monsters who tried to attack the castle itself. Idiots really, they didn't stand a chance. But the troops that went in to stop them were green; they were brand new recruits barely out of their introductory training. The majority of the troops were away at the time, due to suspicions of an attack from a southern kingdom. So it was, for the most part, me and a bunch of kids."

Link gasped as he noticed the change in Time's appearance. He looked older and had a full, but trimmed, blond beard that was highlighted with streaks of grey matching his hair. Scars streaked his skin in places that had moments ago appeared healthy. The older hero smiled.

"His name was Antoni. The boy saw an enemy archer far back, and he yelled to warn the others. If he had been in the army longer he would have known there were signs and noises he could have used. But his sudden outburst made him a target. I saw the arrow fly toward him, but I jumped in and pushed him out of the way. Had I been younger it would have missed me as well. But that wasn't the case. They didn't have any supplies or medical kits with them and Antoni was panicking over me. I told him to calm down and that it was alright."

"But it wasn't… was it?" Link knew where this was going, Time hadn't talked about his other wounds in such detail.

"No, I guess it wasn't. Eventually they put me on a stretcher of sorts and started packing me towards the castle. Zelda was informed of my condition and came to meet them. She saw the look in my eyes, and she knew me too well. The arrow had done too much damage. The troops were ordered to take me to this tree; she knew it's where I'd want to be. Then she ordered them to leave. My voice was weak, but I knew she could hear me. I told her to tell my family that I loved them. In all honesty the last ten years had been so wonderful, I didn't regret them. But I regretted not passing down what I had learned.

My vision started to blur and I thought of you, I thought of the next hero. I thought about how clueless I had been. And I found myself silently pleading to the goddesses. I asked them to let me help the next hero and to let me help my family. Then I heard a voice.

'You were a hero Link. We hear your wishes. But only your regrets of what you have not finished can hold you here.'

I noticed Zelda stirring. She had heard the voice too, and I don't think she liked the deal I was making. I didn't hear her object so I assume she wanted to respect my wishes. Their terms were the ones I agreed to. And I took my last physical breath under that old tree and soon after I became the Shade. My grave was the first to be placed here."

The old hero had stopped in front of a tombstone that had troubled Link in his adventures. It read, "The cursed swordsman… sleeps before… the sacred tree." There appeared to have been more text on the old stone at some point but that is all Link was ever able to read.

"It's not as depressing as it looks." Time smiled. He touched the stone and it glowed and looked new like someone had just placed it. Link began reading again.

_The cursed swordsman  
cursed not by greed  
Made a request  
that was heard as he plead  
He sleeps before  
a successor has need  
Never to be forgotten  
by our royal family  
The Hero of Time  
raised by the sacred tree_

After Time was sure Link had finished reading he removed his hand and it became a mysterious old tombstone again. "It is a little odd, even to me. I'm glad she thought I was resting peacefully, though that wasn't the case. That little poem confused many people. However, Queen Zelda wanted it that way, so no one ever objected. I wonder if the royal family still has my Zelda's old book, if they truly remember me. One thing's for sure, the goddesses have quite a sense of humor making the next hero a descendant of mine. Helping my family and the hero were my requests, and you're both."

Link's mind was reeling with the incredible amount of information he had just learned. He had a whole new respect for his deceased mentor. It still worried him that despite informing Link on the whole story he still hadn't passed on. But he kind of liked his presence, it was a lot like the way he felt about the Master Sword. Yet, at the same time the presence of the old hero and the sword weren't exactly a sign of happy times ahead.

Time's story had distracted him from why he was there in the first place. His nose twitched as he picked up a familiar scent.

"You make the strangest faces sometimes Wolfboy." Time observed Link curiously.

Suddenly, Link transformed into wolf form and began sniffing around.

"Well, alright then." The old hero may have been a wolf in spirit during Link's lifetime, but he didn't particularly feel it was a part of him. It was just a side effect of the new hero's birth. Time found just how comfortable Link was in wolf form to be quite intriguing, until Link started digging around his grave.

"Woah! Link what are you…" but he stopped speaking as Link nudged something shining in the ground far above where the old hero's bones lay.

Link reverted back to human and picked up the strange chunk. It was shaped like a brick, but the material was unfamiliar. The brick had a unique luster and upon looking closer he noticed what looked to him like wood grain. From far away it would have looked solid black, but up close it had deep, dark purples mixed in. Link looked for a letter or something, but there was no other sign. Just a brick of material.

"I have no idea what this is, but it's from Midna." He looked to Time. "Have you ever seen anything like it before?"

"Not exactly." Time pondered. "It's almost like wood and ceramic put together."

Link couldn't help but feel a little downcast. What the heck was he supposed to do with this?

"I'm not sure what this is for. I know Midna left it for me, but why wouldn't she tell me what to do with it."

"I know you miss her." At those words Link felt a pang of guilt. Time must have missed Navi tremendously, yet they never met again. Even though she said they would… That wouldn't happen with him and Midna. Would it? "But maybe she only knew this could help you figure something out. Maybe she doesn't know how you can meet again."

Pondering the old hero's words Link flipped the strange brick around studying it from all angles. He looked at Time and noticed he was studying the material as well. At some point he had reverted to looking around 30 years old again with a simple goatee.

"Can I carry it?" Time asked.

Link had begun studying the brick again and wasn't looking at his ancestor. "Sure, I guess."

When Link turned he noticed Time was looking at the brick and not him. It was as though he was asking the universe if he could carry something from the living world with him. Link set the brick in Time's hand but held one under the ghostly palms in case it passed through. To Time's surprise he could hold it.

"Hmm…" He turned it curiously. "Do you mind if I keep it and study it?"

Link hesitated, but trusted his ancestor.

"Okay, let me know if you figure anything out."

With that Link left the graveyard and began walking toward the outer gates of the castle.

-

**Author's Note:**  
**Well, this one was tough to write since it's completely an "Author's Universe" situation. I just want to make sure it makes sense for the rest of my story later. ****Also, just remember that fanfiction is about the furthest from canon you can get. (Hooray for cheesy poetry?)**

**Thanks so much for being awesome readers and reviewers. Another thanks for your patience with my occasional gaps in updating!**


End file.
